Queens
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: When Derek and Casey head off to Queens for College they realize what is most important about their futures. A follow up to the LWD SERIES with a lot more Dasey.
1. Prologue

**Queens**

**Prologue**

Chapter 1

"Mom!" Casey yelled as she came running from down stairs. "Mom!"

"Casey? What is it?" Nora asked coming from out of the kitchen, a small bump becoming noticeable from her blouse.

"I just called the admission's office to confirm Derek and I's dorms and they said that they never received the check. I told them that George sent it and they said that they never received it and there are no more open dorms available!" she said waving the phone around in her hand. "I can't breathe!" she said breathing deeply to try and calm herself.

"Casey, sweetie. Relax. We'll get to the bottom of this. It's okay. Breathe. Uh, George!" Nora yelled for him.

George came walking from the basement carrying pieces of a baby crib.

"It's useless! These things should come built already!" George said.

"George please tell me that you sent out the college housing check." Nora said.

"Of course I did." Nora breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm almost positive that I…sent it."

"George!" Casey said. "Oh, no. This means I'm…homeless." Casey said starting to hyperventilate again.

"No, Casey. You're not. We'll just…find a way to make this work. They are bound to have an extra dorm on campus." Nora said grabbing the phone.

Derek, Ralph and Sam came walking through the door laughing at some stupid joke and Derek stopped when he saw Casey's petrified face.

"Who died?"

"I forgot to send the dorm check."

"What?!" Derek said symbolizing his shock with his hands.

"I'll go call them now." Nora said leaving the room.

Casey and Derek gave George a worried look before he backed away and slowly and went to finish the crib.

"We should go…" Sam said as he and Ralph turned around and left the house.

"If we have no where to go, then we'll live at home forever, Derek." Casey said going up to him.

"Ha, you'll live at home forever. I have friends in high places." he said before heading upstairs.

**XOXO**

Casey and Derek waited patiently for Nora and George to come out of their room. They raced back to the couch when they heard them coming up.

"Okay, so George and I talked about this for awhile." Nora said coming into the room with George behind her. "After talking with your counselors and making them check to see if they had any residence left we came to the conclusion that you guys are going to…"

"Rent and share a small apartment near campus."

"What?!" they both yelled in unison.

"Live with Derek?" Casey yelled.

"Live with Casey?" Derek yelled.

"It's the only thing we can do, and because of your full scholarships we saved your college money and you can use it to pay the rent." George said.

"It'll be just like old times." Nora said. "Family is important now and…it might be kind of nice living together."

Casey shrugged accepting it and Derek rolled his eyes before glancing at Casey.

"Fine." he replied.

Casey was up in her room, finishing packing the remainder of things that were not yet put into boxes. She couldn't believe how empty her room looked with just a bed against the wall. All the pictures that hung from her walls were now stored in a box labeled Casey's dorm. She would miss all her high school memories. Living next to Emily and saying hi to the neighbors on a regular basis. She sat on the floor looking through pictures now.

"It's not like you'll never see them again."

Casey turned her head and saw Derek leaning up against the door frame.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to see them again for awhile." she said turning her attention back to the pictures.

"We'll make new memories, Case." he said and when she looked back around he was gone.

Casey taped up the last box and then turned around and looked at the room. It seemed cold and bare but she smiled anyway because in just a day and a half, she would be starting her own life.

**A/N-Hey, guys! Check out the trailer on you tube! This fic is going to basically be a follow up to how the show would have been if it had kept going and had Daseyism. Anyway, story alert me because I guarantee to show my hard work and passion in this fic! Thanks!**


	2. I Wave farewell

**I Wave Farewell**

Chapter 2

**Last Chapter:**

"_After talking with your counselors and making them check to see if they had any residence left we came to the conclusion that you guys are going to…"_

"_Rent and share a small apartment near campus."_

**XOXO**

"Urrr…come on…urrr!" Casey said.

"No matter how hard you try the plant won't fit in the car, Casey." Derek said laughing as he came out side with a few of his boxes, stacked on top of each other.

Casey used all her strength to push the medium sized, fake plant in the back of George's SUV.

"This tree…is going with me…no matter what." she said shoving it in, finally making it stay.

Derek laughed at Casey when he saw her achieved face turn to frustration, when the plant fell out of the car again.

"Not funny!" she yelled as he went back into the house.

"Yeah it is!" he yelled back.

Derek grabbed the last two boxes that were stacked on the living room floor and headed back out. Casey slammed the trunk closed.

"Finally!" she said exasperated.

Derek had been piling all his boxes into the back of The Prince. George and Casey would drive in the SUV to Queens, and Derek would follow behind with his carload of useless items, that you refused to leave behind.

"Cars packed and ready to go." Derek said clapping his hands together once, as he ran back into the house. Casey came walking in behind him, a second later.

"Is that it?…Really?" Nora asked looking around. "Maybe, you should make sure you got everything."

"Awe, mom." Casey said going over and hugging her. "Derek and I will be home for Christmas and as soon as the baby's born."

"You're right." Nora said wiping away her tears with the tips of her fingers. "I guess it's time, then." she said.

Casey squeezed her tighter.

"I'm going to miss you so much! I'll call everyday." she said pulling away as she went to give her other siblings a hug.

"College girls, Here. I. Come." Derek said sliding a pair of rocker sunglasses over his eyes. "Bye, Nora." Derek said hugging her. "Lizzie, stay cool. Ed, don't paint my room, and Marti…"

"Bye, Smerek." Marti said hugging Derek.

"I'll call you everyday, Smarti."

"I'll see you guys on Tuesday." George said before kissing Nora.

"Tell me when you find the perfect apartment." Nora said waving to Casey and Derek.

As soon as Derek got situated in his car, the music started blasting. Heavy metal from all angles of the car.

Casey got in the passenger seat and had her stack of books next to her, on the floor and had soothing music already in the car CD player. George honked as he pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street with Derek driving behind them.

**XOXO**

They pulled off at a rest stop for a few minutes, starving and already tired of the drive.

"I'm gonna find some food before I eat someone's arm off." Derek said and Casey gave him a 'look'.

He rolled his eyes at her before walking to find a vending machine. He walked slowly, texting on his phone when he heard someone behind him.

"Your pretty bad at this catching up thing." he said snapping his phone shut.

"You're walking too fast. I didn't eat breakfast either, remember? George will eat anything that is dipped in bar-b q sauce unlike me." she said catching up.

"I'm not looking for a gourmet meal, Case. All I want is a vending machinem a bag of chips and you to stop talking." he said.

The two of them headed inside the visitor center, Derek walking fast of course. Casey stayed quiet until a thought popped into her head.

"Derek, what do you think it's going to be like, living with each other…alone?" she didn't really understand why the question sounded so weird.

"We've lived together for nearly three years now."

"Yeah, because our parents married each other." she stepped in front of him and stopped him from continuing his walk. "We're going to be on our own. You and me. We don't get usually get along, Derek." she looked concern.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Casey, relax. I don't understand why you always have to stress about everything."

"Derek, we need to compromise." she said shrugging off his hands.

"Compromise? You and me?"

"No, girls in the apartment from 10 at night to 7AM. Every time you use a dish, you need to clean it and no blasting your music 24/7."

"Fine. If you have rules for me, I have rules for you."

She put her hands on her hips and waited impatiently for him to state them.

"Don't be such a prude, don't ruin my fun , and don't nag me 24/7. Sounds very compromised to me." he smirked

He attempted to walk around her before she backed up and put her right hand on his left shoulder.

"We are going to make this work." she said with determination. He gazed at her for a second. She made sure that he completely understood, before she turned around and continued walking.

After they used the bathroom and got their snacks, they headed back to the cars. You could hear the loud clicking of Derek's fingers across his cell phone as he text 80 words a minute.

"I hope you don't text that much when driving. I'm sure whoever you're talking to would also enjoy not being virtually stalked." she said watching him text.

"It's Emily and I know she loves when I text her."

"Yeah, well I can do it too." she said pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. "Truman, I miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come and visit. I am looking forward to it." she said reading it out loud.

"Emily." Derek started. "You are so lucky that you don't have to listen to Casey talk all day anymore. You're one of the lucky ones. Help me."

"Yeah, well Truman replied with I miss you too, don't know how I'll deal without seeing you everyday."

"Yet, I'll find the courage." Derek added. "Truman is still a douche on my opinion."

"Shows how much you know." she said setting her phone back on the table. "You just don't know him well enough, which I just don't understand, since I've been dating him for the past 7 months."

"Maybe I don't want to get to know him." Derek closed his phone and opened his car door but didn't get in.

"He's a good guy."

"Yeah, except for that night he cheated on you last year."

"That was a misunderstanding. It wasn't what it looked like."

"So, him kissing your cousin was obviously just a pigment of _my_ imagination."

"…apparently…" she said trying to ignore him.

"Keep telling yourself that, Case."

**A/N-Setting up the storyline, then getting to the main points of Dasey. I don't intend to write the fic like it would have been on Disney because that would just be boring. So, get ready for some cool twists and turns and 360 degrees of Dasey.**


	3. Updated

**A/N-So, I updated the chaps! So, go check them out! If you see any errors, please message me! Thanks! Chapter 3 should be up shortly!**


	4. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

"Emily." Derek started. "You are so lucky that you don't have to listen to Casey talk all night anymore. You're one of the lucky ones. Help me."

"Yeah, well Truman replied with I miss you too, don't know how I'll deal without seeing you everyday."

"Yet, I'll find the courage." Derek added. "Truman is still a douche on my opinion."

**XOXO**

Casey walked out of the gas station with a coffee in her hand and the car keys in the other.

"Only an hour to go!" she said in a high pitched voice to Derek, as he put the gas pump back on the gas tank. "George, don't forget we have to meet the landlord for the first apartment at two." she said climbing into the driver seat; adjusting it.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick. You guys need anything?" George asked Derek and Casey before heading across the parking lot into the gas station. Derek walked over to George's SUV, that was still parked next to a gas tank. Casey was adjusting all the mirrors when he appeared at her driver side window.

Derek reached in and grabbed a few chips from the bag that was laying on the dashboard.

"Hey, I paid for those." she said looking through her CD collection, voice obviously sidetracked. Derek snacked on his handful as she continued to look through it for a specific artist.

"Let me see that." he said grabbing the case out of her hands, a few moments later.

"Derek!"

He pulled it away to she couldn't grab it back.

"If you get cheese dust on my CD's, I am going to kill you." she said reaching of the car to try and grab it.

"I know what you should listen to. Hold on." he said running back to his car. She groaned loudly and turned the car on. That's when Derek came running back to the car. "Listen to this." he said handing her a CD that he obviously burned himself.

"No. I want my CD's back."

"Not until you listen to that." he said holding up and shaking her case as he backed up smirking.

"Derek." she said looking at him with vexatious glare.

"Listen…" he said pointing to the CD before walking back to his car, which was right at the time that George climbed into the passenger seat.

"Alrighty. We ready?"

"All set." Casey said looking at the disc Derek gave her before she threw it in the back of the car, uncaringly.

A minute later, they hit the road, anxious and excited.

**XOXO**

"It's bigger than I thought."

"That's what she said." Derek said laughing at Casey; who ignored him as he continued to laugh alone.

"We have to meet the Dean in a half hour then rush over to the 1st apartment before the landlord thinks we're not interested and we lose all chances of living indoors while we attend college and then we have to go meet the other two landlords and then I have to go pick up my books and grab my booklet for freshman orientation tomorrow and get ready to take my school ID so I don't look a baboon for the rest of the year and then-"

"Breath." Derek didn't even have to look at her to see her flushed face, he could tell by her tone and nonstop ramblings.

"Anyone have any idea where the Dean's office is?" George asked them,

"Follow me." Casey said, as she led them the right direction, to the Dean's office.

**XO**

"Ms. McDonald." Dean Ravenstaal started. "Valedictorian, President of the Poetry Club, President of your class, straight A student, took dance for 15 years, two full pages of community service; Senior year alone and it says you were captain of the cheer leading squad."

"Actually, I was more like Co-captain for the first half of my junior year but I-" she stopped talking when everyone looked at her with glazed expressions.

"Ms. McDonald, I do believe you will fit well at this establishment. You seem like a very artistic young lady. You see to have a clear mindset of what you plan on achieving in your life and…it looks like you are on the right track."

"Thank you, Dean Ravenstaal. That means so much to me, coming from you." he smiled politely at her.

"Now, Mr. Derek Venturi, your record is very…colorful. But, I see you're here on a hockey scholarship and that you plan to major in Management."

Casey glanced at Derek because she didn't even know what he was majoring in. Deep down, she had always known that she wanted to do something that felt empowering. So, she decided to be a pediatrician. She loved working with kids, loved helping people out and making them feel comfortable and not alone and well…she always loved the white doctor coats.

"I think that…you have a lot of work cut out for the both of you. But, you seem to have your heads screwed on and ready to begin your journey. The next chapter of your life starts now. Congratulations." he said standing up shaking their hands and George's as well."

As the three of them walked down the stairs, Casey let out a breath, that she had been holding in.

"Well, I think that went well."

"You probably think the Titanic's maiden voyage went well too." Derek said behind her.

"You're kidding." she said turning her head around to glance at him and she kept walking. "For the first time, an academic scholar actually said that they are looking forward to your accomplishments. Overall, I think you've had a field day." she said smirking as she turned back around.

**XOXO**

So, they headed to the first apartment after their meeting with the Dean and as they span around taking in the whole four walls, they realized that it was the most disgusting thing they had ever seen. It was more gross than Derek's room back home.

Firstly, there was only one bedroom…awkward, which took up half of the living room and kitchen. The walls were stained with major water damage and the bathtub looked like a less intense version of the tub in Saw.

So, they moved to the next apartment. It was nice in the inside. It had two (small) bedrooms, a small kitchen and the living room was average size. But, right as Casey turned to look out the window, the air conditioner that was situated in the window, fell out…and down, down, down it went until it broke into a million pieces in the courtyard.

"Next, please." Casey said.

"There's only one left." George said.

"Don't remind me." she said, heading for the door.

For the final apartment, the landlord opened the door slowly and all of a sudden, Casey heard the Hallelujah chorus. She walked in slowly, as Derek squeezed past her. The floors were a beautiful hardwood that shined from the wax treatment it had received only a few days earlier. The living room was large and a good window scheme allowed lots of light in or none at all, that a vampire would approve of. Off to the left, when you walked through the door was a beautiful kitchen that had brand new cabinets and a granite covered island. The bathroom was tiled beautifully and was very clean and offered a jungle vibe.

Casey ran to the vacant bedroom that was off the right, across from the kitchen and doorway. She had fallen in love, all over again. It was large, with a ceiling fan, a huge closet and was even painted in a lovely tan color, that emphasized the wood floors. The last thing in the apartment that she noticed were the pair of double doors that were off of the living room, that somehow had slipped past her. They led her onto a small quant balcony, that had enough room for a few chairs.

"This is it. It's perfect." she said walking back in.

"Seems a bit pricy."

"Yeah, but George, my dad has been putting away money for my college fund since I was a baby and since I'm on a full scholarship like Derek, I can just use my college money as rent money."

"I don't know. Maybe I should double check this with your mom."

"Here you go, it's ringing." Casey said handing George her cell phone.

"Alright." he said before grabbing the phone and heading out into the hallway.

Casey took the time to appreciate the apartment even more as Derek walked out of his already claimed bedroom.

"Isn't this place perfect?" she asked spinning around slowly looking up at the ceiling.

Derek held back a laugh and instead smiled before turning around and heading out onto the balcony slowly. She stopped spinning in the direction of the balcony. Derek had his elbows on the railing, as he leaned over taking in the beautiful four stories below him. She looked at him for a few seconds before slightly blushing and turning around quickly as she heard George come back in.

"So…" she said nervously but excited.

"Your mom already talked to your dad…and he's sending payments every month." George said with a smile.

Casey screamed.

"We got it? This is incredible!" she said.

Derek came half running in.

"We got it?" he asked anxiously.

"We got it." she said jumping up and down.

"Derek's college fund will be used for the household items like food and that's it. We have to sign the lease and the move you in."

Casey squealed again before heading downstairs with George and Derek to finalize the apartment.

**XO**

They were exhausted moving up all the boxes. Since, they couldn't fit a couch in either car, Casey's Aunt Sophie and Uncle Roger drove over and dropped off their extra couch. George lugged up two mattresses with Derek's…"help". When he was done with that, Derek tried hooking the TV ;he brought with him, in his room, but after a huge spat, Casey encouraged him to put the tv in the living room and he finally settled with that.

Casey finished nailing the last thing on her wall before heading out into the cozy, well air conditioned living room. George ran to the grocery store to get some food for the fridge and Derek was rocking out, while taking his sweet time unpacking, to loud music. She sat on the couch, huffing before realizing that Derek was yet again standing on the balcony by himself. So, she got up and walked out there with him.

She leaned up against the railing like him and looked out into the beautiful sparkling night lights. The sky was shining bright with stars and their was a breeze in the air that set the mood.

"How come you didn't tell anyone that you wanted to go into management. Like run your own restaurant or something?" she asked.

"More like own my own sports shop."

"Wow. That's really…big. How long have you wanted to do this?" she asked surprised but glad that he finally set his mind to something.

"I've always wanted to be my own boss and I love sports. So…"

"Put two and two together." she said nodding. "Well, good for you." she said a few seconds later right before she put a hand on his shoulder and walked back in.

Derek turned around and watched her walk back to her room. He smirked before turning back around and the beautiful city.

**A/N-New update. Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

.


	5. Defend Me

**Defend Me**

Chapter 4

**Last Chapter:**

Casey screamed.

"We got it? This is incredible!" she said.

"We have to sign the lease and the move you in." George said with enthusiasm.

**XO**

"Well, good for you." she said a few seconds later right before she put a hand on his shoulder and walked back in.

Derek turned around and watched her walk back to her room. He smirked before turning back around at the beautiful city.

**XOXO**

Casey snuggled into her blankets, as her head played friendly with the pillow. There was something comforting about being nice and warm under a blanket as the air conditioning was on full blast. A few seconds later, she realized that she smelt coffee, coming from the kitchen. So, she stretched and sat up yawning, admiring her new room and the view of the city that she got from outside her window.

So, she slipped on her slippers and grabbed her robe and headed out the door. Derek was sitting on a built in stool on the side of the counter; that was closest to the living room. He was drinking a cup of coffee while looking through some sports magazine.

"Where's George?" Casey asked noticing that the blankets on the couch were put away.

"He went to get donuts." he said flipping the page.

Casey walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a cup for her coffee. She grabbed the newspaper that was sitting on the island, before making her way to one of the vacant chairs. A few minutes later Derek was glanced over at the newspaper and made a double take.

"The wedding announcements?" he asked surprised, closing his magazine before going around to get more coffee.

"I'm happy for these people." she said looking up at him as he turned around and leaned against the counter, facing her. "These people wait their whole lives to find someone that understands them. Someone who will stay with them even in the hardest of times." Derek's gaze on her narrowed but not in a confused way, more like an interested way. "Even through the hardest times and the unkind words people throw back and forth, if that special person is standing next to you the entire time, then they're the right person to keep in your life."

"Did you read that in one of your books?" he asked smirking.

"No. I'm living it." she said as her cell began to ring. "Hi, Truman." she said with a smile, before hopping off the stool and heading to her room. Derek watched her walk away. Right when George opened the door, his gaze fell and he pushed himself off the counter breaking the trance of her closed door. What was going on here?

"So, what are you doing now that I'm gone?" Casey asked looking through her closet for what she wanted to wear to orientation.

"I have a few grad parties to go to. Corny Matters is getting a moon bounce for the after party of his party."

"Wow. Drunk people in a moon bounce. That's not something you see everyday." she said pulling out a cute blouse and holding it up to her.

"So, you have orientation today?"

"At 1 O'clock." she held up one of her skirts before changing it with the skirt in her other hand. The phone stayed where it was against her cheek and shoulder as she continued to change outfit choices.

"When are you heading up to school?" she asked.

"Next weekend. My dad's been trying to get me out all summer though." She laughed. "I'll let you get ready. Don't forget about me."

Casey paused. "I love you." she said for the 1st time to him.

"I love you, too." he said. Casey wanted to end the conversation with that so she clicked then end button and smiled before deciding to put on the outfit that she had first picked out.

**XOXO**

"I officially took the worst college ID photo, possible." Casey said looking down on it.

"Yeah, you did." Derek glanced at it laughing as he flashed his ID, in her face. "Behold the beauty."

"Behold the narcissist." she spat back.

He ignored her and instead ran off to grab a flyer from a skinny blonde girl. Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed a different flyer from a girl closest to her.

"Party at Asher House." the girl said friendly.

"Carly?" Casey asked stunned.

"Casey?" she asked back. The tow girls hugged, excited to see each other. Derek made his way back over to Casey with 50 different flyers of events the school would be having.

"Derek this is Carly Devlin. She was one of my best friends in Toronto. We lost touch though when she moved away. Carly, this is -"

"Derek." he said smirking at her

"Boyfriend." she said pointing to her right, without losing eye contact.

"Girlfriend." he replied. She ran over and kissed him as Casey silently laughed at Derek.

"Casey, this is my boyfriend Kevin. Kevin this is Casey and Derek."

"Hey man. Ohh, missed that flyer." he said running after a pretty brunette.

"Hey. Are you guys coming to the party at Asher? It's my frat. We throw the best parties on campus. Ask around."

"It sounds fun."

"It's so true. We're running late though. We gotta go get drinks for the party but I hope to see you later." Carly said.

"Yeah, we should hang out."

"Absolutely."

"Well, I hope you and your boyfriend can make it." Kevin said.

"Boyfriend?" she asked quietly and puzzled to herself as Kevin and Carly walked away hand in hand.

Derek came walking back over.

"We're going to the Asher house party." Derek said.

"We are?"

"Well, I am. I don't care what you're doing."

She rolled her eyes.

Later that night, Casey settled on Capri's and a cute pink and white layered shirt to wear to the party. Then she put on some perfume and headed out into the living room where George was watching the news and Derek was waiting impatiently.

"Finally. Let's go." Derek said. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a solid gray button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. In other words, he was a Baldwin.

"We'll see you later, George." Casey said grabbing her purse.

"Be careful." he said before turning the volume up as they left.

**XOXO**

The music from the party, blasted through the neighborhood and as Casey and Derek walked in, the floor vibrated like an earthquake. This was their first official college party, well for Casey it was at least. Derek was off doing his own thing, but kept tabs on Casey just to make sure she didn't do anything she would regret. Respectable, yes. Well, Derek was forced to promise his parents that he would look after Casey while they were away at school, which he committed to, apparently.

He realized about two hours later that he hadn't seen Casey in over two hours and he went to look for her. But, he couldn't find her anywhere and that's when the slight panic kicked in and he began racing everywhere to find her. He looked throughout the house, everywhere outside, and even looked in people's car windows.

Just to double check, he patrolled upstairs and realized that that the one room that he hadn't checked yet was the bathroom because a bunch of people were standing in front of it before doing shots, last time he walked through the hallway. So he knocked on the door, louder and louder each time but he didn't hear an answer, thanks to the overly loud music that was still threatening to take the house down. Getting frustrated he decided to just open the door.

"Derek!"

"What are you doing in here?" he asked Casey who was leaning up against the counter trying to work her cell phone. He closed the door behind him.

"No!" she yelled. "The handle…fell off." she said holding it up.

"You've got to be kidding. This is the second time, we got trapped in a bathroom, during a party." Derek started pounding on the door.

"No one will find us." she said. "I've been in here for hours."

"It's the bathroom, someone's bound to find us." Derek walked over and took the handle from her hand and tried to put it back in the door. After a few tries, he finally got it back in the door and managed to turn it and get the door open.

"How pathetic is it getting trapped in a bathroom at a party?" she asked heading out the bathroom with him.

"Really pathetic, but sadly you're not alone." Derek said as they headed for the car.

**XOXO**

Casey walked into the apartment and they tried not to wake the sleeping George. He was heading back home tomorrow, a few days earlier than planned, since Casey and Derek had found the perfect apartment. Casey grabbed a water from the fridge and proceeded back to her room where she wished for a quiet peaceful sleep.

Her and Derek's classes didn't start until next Wednesday so relaxing was too, part of the plan. Derek sat in his bed texting Emily. They hadn't talked all day. Two weeks after Graduation, she had moved all her stuff to U of T; where Truman would also be attending, and Derek hadn't seen her the rest of the summer.

"Hey." he said picking up the phone when she decided to call.

"Hey." she said slowly. "Derek-"

"I haven't talked to you in awhile. Today was orientation and -"

"Derek, I met Sheldon for lunch today."

"Why?"

"He wants me back."

"Wha-, I…"

"Derek, he wants me back. He um, he told me he came to see me because…he missed me and that we never got the chance because he had to move and…well, I've been doing some major thinking."

"Wait, Whoa, whoa, hold on. Are you dumping me for Sheldon?"

"You have to know that I love you and you make me feel special.-"

"I'm the dumper! Not the dumpee."

"Well, now you are." she took a breath before saying anything else. "Derek don't think I don't care for you because you know I do."

"You know what, I don't care. You can do whatever the hell you wanna do. Screw you and have fun screwing Sheldon." He hung up after that and at that point, he was furious. He still sat on his bed, forearms on his knees, thinking things through.

It wasn't until 8 am, that Derek realized that he had fallen asleep. The party must have worn him out more than he thought. He looked over at the clock and saw the picture of him and Emily at Lake Erie, last spring, sitting in a black picture frame. He picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds before throwing it with impeccable force with his left hand. It hit the wall and the glass that kept the picture in pace, shattered on the floor.

"That's better." he said rolling over and covering his head with his pillow.

Casey slept so comfortably that night. She was happy, she had friends, a nice new apartment with a gorgeous view and was planning on making French toast for breakfast. She stretched, enjoying the feeling of the warm blankets against the cool fan on the ceiling.

A few minutes later, she headed into the kitchen and decided to treat herself to bacon along with the French toast. George would enjoy a nice breakfast before he hit the road at noon. The smell of the food was inviting to the noses of George and Derek.

"Casey, this is amazing." George said grabbing a plate. She smiled as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. Derek dragged himself to the stool and sat their with his coffee. Casey looked at him and realized that he looked worn out. She didn't want to say anything, so she didn't.

After the divine breakfast, George headed out to the car to put his bags in the trunk getting ready for his trip back home.

"You dropped this." George said taking something out from the backseat. He handed it over and she looked at it and realized that it was the CD that Derek had given her earlier.

"Well…" he said facing her.

"Bye, George." she said hugging him.

"Bye, dad." Derek said heading out from the apartment complex.

"Son." George said hugging Derek. He got into the driver seat and started the car. "I'll see you two at Christmas. Keep your grades up, Derek."

He rolled his eyes.

"Be careful." Casey said as George pulled out of the parking lot. Casey and Derek started heading back to the apartment.

"Finally, we got the apartment all to ourselves." he said with a smirk. In some twisted way, Casey liked the sound of that and in another twisted way, Derek liked saying it.

**XOXO**

Casey finished checking her e-mail when she smelt the delicious smell of popcorn. She was about to head into the living room when her cell phone began to ring. It was Truman, so she decided to pick it up.

"Hey." she said with a cheerful tone. " So, last night-"

"Casey." he interrupted. "Something happened at the party that I went to." he stated.

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"I respect you to much, not to tell you…so here it goes."

"Truman, you're scaring me."

"I slept with someone at the party last night."

"What?" she asked freezing

"It got out of hand, I had to much to drink and she was all over everyone last night anyway."

"So, you respect me to much to keep a secret from me but not enough respect to stay faithful? Once a cheater, always a cheater." Casey yelled.

"Well, it's not like we were having sex."

"You are so shallow that it amazes me. You've done this before but we've been dating for over a year. I told you I loved you and I take it back. Everything good I ever felt for you is gone and you can't bring it back. Now, go test for an std." she hung up on him and waited for the tears to come but none prevailed. She opened her door and stopped when she saw Derek staring at her, obviously he had heard to whole conversation.

"Don't say I told you so…please Derek." he nodded slowly watching her walk to the fridge and take out a juice. He got off the couch and headed into the kitchen and grabbed an orange. He jumped on the counter and sat there peeling his orange open. "And the weird thing is." she continued looking down at the counter like she was in a daze. "I'm not sad about it." she looked up and gazed into his eyes now.

"Maybe because deep down, I still always had a feeling that he would something like this; yet again, to me. I just don't understand the kind of people who cheat on other people." she shook her head slowly, not ever losing his gaze for even a second. "I'm so glad, I didn't throw my life away for him. Now, that I think about the time that we were dating, all the things he wanted from me. He wanted my dorm key, he wanted me to tell him where I was going, when I went out, he wanted me to meet his family and he wanted…me."

At that point, Derek just snapped.

"Did he ask you for sex?" he asked angrily. "Did you? Did you have sex with him?"

"What?! No!" Casey said back angrily. "You think I would do that?" she asked offended. "Two people should be emotionally and mentally ready for that kind of commitment." her gaze deepened on him. "I want, No. I need to know that I am loved back or you're not worth anything to me." her gaze broke and she opened her juice.

"I'll be back, later." he said grabbing his keys, that were sitting on the counter. He left the apartment abruptly after that. Casey was confused by this but knew it was just Derek being Derek.

Later, that night, Casey was looking for a box cutter to open one of the kitchen boxes that was labeled "pans". Since she could find it anywhere else around the house, she decided to wander into Derek's room, just to see if by chance, he would have it.

She entered his room slowly just to see if it was anywhere in sight. She saw it laying on top one of the boxes in the corner of his room, so she went over to grab it. As she knelt down to pick it up, she saw the broken picture frame laying face down on the carpet.

She picked it up slightly, and pulled the picture out from under. The photo of Derek and Emily was cut in different places on the paper due to the glass break. Now, it just looked crinkled and old and depressing. She set it back down and finally found the reason for Derek's new odd behavior.

**XOXO**

The TV light flickered on Casey's face as she slept peacefully, legs pulled up and her head laying back on the armrest. But, suddenly she was awaken by the sound of a door slam.

"Derek?" she asked lifting her head up. "It's 2am. You've been gone for 9 hours." she sat up yawning. He looked pissed and she saw that his hand was bleeding. He went and sat down on the couch obviously exhausted. "What happened to your hand?" It was his right knuckle that was bleeding pretty bad. "Derek-" she grabbed his hand trying to inspect it.

"Nothing." he said angrily pulling it away from her.

"But-"

"I said nothing."

"It'll get infected." she said with a deep tone. His eyes bore into her own.

"Fine."

After she got the first aid kit, she sat their disinfecting the cut with antibacterial wipes. His hand was on her knee and had to pick it up a few times to change the angle.

"How did you get this?" she asked opening a band aid.

"It really doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." she looked in his dark eyes.

"I punched someone in the face."

"Derek!" she asked appalled. "Who?"

"Truman."

"What?!" she asked shocked and confused.

"I drove back home, went to Truman's house and punched him in the face a few times. I knocked him to the ground because the wimp that he is couldn't fight."

"Well…wh…why did you drive all that way? What are you mad at him for?" she put the band air securely on his cut trying to keep up with Derek. He gave her half smile.

"It doesn't matter. I don't have an answer."

She stopped, her two hands covering his one.

"But, again…it matters to me."

"Because he's a jackass."

"That's your only reason for driving 4 hours back and forth?"

"You wouldn't get it." he said cool. "You'll never get it. I don't even get it." he took his hand back and stood up. "He pissed me off with the whole sex topic."

"Wh…why?" her tone changed to one of modesty and interest.

"I don't have an answer for that question." and with that he headed to his room for the night.

**A/N-Hey guys! Another update, this one of longer. Tell me what you think. For a heads up, I added new vids to my you tube page so go check em out.**


	6. Update

**A/N-Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you that I was on vacation and that's why I haven't updated recently. Anyway, a new chapter should be up soon and remember to review! Thanks! **

**~SweetAngelOfMusic**


	7. Tell Me About It

**A/N-Hey guys! So, I was thinking about what I could add in this Dasey that would make it sweeter and more interesting and that's when the idea hit me! How about you nice reviewers send in some of your sweetest, most romantic occurances that have happened in real life?! I would love to include these happenings in my story for Dasey to endure in. Does that sound like a good or bad idea? I would love to make this fic a little more personal. So, if you have something to tell, then send me a private message and I would love to write it into the story! Thanks!****~SweetAngelOfMusic**


	8. Rain

**Rain**

**Chapter 5**

**Last Chapter:**

"_Truman, you're scaring me."_

"_I slept with someone at the party last night."_

"_I told you I loved you and I take it back. Everything good I ever felt for you is gone and you can't bring it back."_

**XO**

_The photo of Derek and Emily was cut in different places on the paper due to the glass break. Now, it just looked crinkled and old and depressing. She set it back down and finally found the reason for Derek's new odd behavior._

**XO**

"_I drove back home, went to Truman's house and punched him in the face a few times. I knocked him to the ground because the wimp that he is couldn't fight."_

"_Wh…why?" her tone changed to one of modesty and interest._

"_I don't have an answer for that question." and with that he headed to his room for the night._

**XOXO**

It was the next morning and Casey sat in bed reading Pride & Prejudice. It was pretty early but she couldn't sleep much. She kept thinking about Derek and why he went out of his way to hurt Truman. It was raining lightly and the tree outside Casey's window, blew in the comforting wind. The wind then continued to blow through the window and a few pictures that were on her billboard danced in it.

She put her book down and stared out the window from where she was sitting. She was caught in a romantic mood, thanks to the lovely Mr. Darcy. He was the character who had dismissed love from his life and thought it wise for others to do the same, until he fell in love with the one woman who strongly believed in finding love's duet.

She sighed in frustration when the images of early morning popped into her head. Derek's hand in hers, the rugged anger in his eyes. She hated not knowing what he was really thinking or what was going on in his mind when he came home at 2am. She looked around her room for something else to concentrate on and that's when she saw it.

His CD. The one that she kept refusing to listen to. It was sitting right there on her small desk. She set her book to the side, got up and went and grabbed it. She sat down at her desk and slid the disc into her computer drive. The music file popped up and she clicked play with the volume on low.

Whoever was singing sounded really nice. It was someone that she had never heard before. She realized that she really liked the songs when she was already halfway through the CD. She quickly ripped the CD onto her computer before taking it out of the drive and walking out of her room, heading to Derek's.

She knocked quietly on the door before just walking in. Derek was laying on his stomach and was drooling on his pillow as his left arm hung down on the side of the bed.

"Derek, who's on this CD?" she asked loudly. "…Derek." she said poking him with her finger a few times. He eventually started to move.

"Come on in." he said drowsily sitting up.

"You're dressed, I hope." she turned her head as he sat up. He was wearing boxers and a white shirt. She turned her head back slowly when he didn't say anything.

"What…did you want?" he asked looking at her as he yawned.

"I just wanted to know who's on this CD." she held it up.

"You woke me up…for that?"

"Well…I wanted to know." she said feeling like a jerk now.

"It's me." he said rubbing his eyes.

"What? No way. No…I don't believe you. No offence but you're not the best songwriter."

He stood up and walked over to his bean bag chair and picked up his guitar. He went and sat on the side of the bed before he started to play one of the songs that Casey had heard on the disc. It was the same voice and everything.

"This is really you?" she asked stunned interrupting his song. "How did you learn how to write this good?"

"Are you calling me a bad writer?"

"For the most part, yes."

He set his guitar down next to him and looked up at her.

"I just mean you're not the greatest writer. Don't forget, you did steal my song that one time to sing to Sally."

"That was different, Emily helped me write these."

Casey was surprised and suddenly kind of irritated with the thought of them writing music together, especially since Emily wasn't the greatest writer either.

"You wrote all these song with Emily…for Emily?" The idea was kind of hard to process. It wasn't D-Rock just singing them either. It was Derek, just Derek.

"No. One song I wrote without Emily and about another girl. It's actually the newest song." he picked up his guitar again and started to turn one of the knobs that was at the top of the guitar.

"Which one?" she asked interested.

"Psshh, I'm not telling you." He got up and took his guitar with him over to the door. He stood there holding side of the door. "Go figure it out." he said.

"I don't know why you won't just tell me." she said stepping out of his room. She looked him in the eye.

"Because you already know."

"I don't think so." she said shaking her head.

His expression became serious when he replied back to her.

"Honestly Case, think about it."

He smirked at her before grabbing the CD in her hand and closing the door.

Casey headed back to her room and listened to each song all over again as she sent a few e-mails to her friends and her family back home. The final song that started to play caught Casey's attention.

Her bright blue eyesMeeting with bright blue eyesMeeting with mineFor the first mesmerizes all my mesmerizes all my of what I hold insideAnd unaware of how I feel.

There's not a chance in the 's not a chance in the worldThat her lips would ever speak my nameOr her eyes look my 't turn your head or walk out the door.I know I've never felt like this before.I'm waiting around for your heart to mend.I swear I didn't want this to end.

Hmm…who had blue eyes?…hmm. Casey kept thinking of everybody she knew that had blue eyes besides herself and none rang a bell. It was a loss cause. Why should she care who Derek wrote a song about? She turned off Derek's music and put on a different song. She didn't care anymore or…she didn't want to care anymore. Either way, she had better things to do.

**XOXO**

Later that day, Derek and Casey went to pick up a pizza they ordered from a small little place that was only opened for lunch. It was pouring outside and Derek got fed up waiting for the rain to stop before proceeding out to the car, so he just grabbed the pizza from Casey and headed out. She followed and when they were both situated in the car, Derek tried to start it but…the Prince stalled. He tried it again and again and he still got the same outcome.

"Are you kidding me? The Prince won't start?" Casey asked frantically.

Derek tried it again.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sarcastically, finally giving up on making it work.

"Call a tow truck."

"With what? My thumb and pinky? I left it at home. We were just coming for pizza! Where's yours?"

"Charging." she said irritated.

"Let's go ask to use their phone." Derek said looking at the pizza place, which sat alone, the only business near them for some odd reason.

"They're closed. Remember? They were waiting for us to leave so they could lock the door.

"Fine. Let's just walk." he said getting out of the car.

"It's pouring!"

"We live down the alley and a block up. It won't take that long."

"Why are you in such a rush? You hate walking places."

"I happen to have a date at five."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Casey got out of the car and started following Derek down the alley. He turned around, while walking and took the pizza from her hands before turning back around to walk straight. Casey thought that was kind of nice and smiled when he continued to walk. She caught up with him and decided to keep her mind on something else, that she would start talking.

"So, who are you going out with tonight?"

Derek gave her a sideways glance and smirk before replying.

"Why, jealous?" he asked as he looked forward.

"Jealous? Why would I be?" she asked looking at the ground as she walked.

"I think the question is, why aren't you?"

"Conceited much? Not every girl on the planet wants you."

"I disagree." he said. Both Derek and Casey were soaking wet by the time they were in the middle of the alley. It seemed like this walk was taking longer than normal. For some reason that Derek couldn't even explain, he kept looking at Casey. Something about a wet girl was attractive to him and he hated that he admitted that to himself.

Derek had raindrops dripping from his hair down into his eyes and now Casey was the one who couldn't help but look. His dark blue button down shirt clung to his arms and made his muscles look like chiseled art. Casey would rather have poked her eyes out then to have them glued to his fine body. She was aching inside keeping a distance. When you want something so bad but you know it would be wiser for you to just leave it alone and that's what she did…or tried to do. It was so hard but at the same time, she knew what he was. She knew that he was Derek. Her step-brother. She could not disappoint her family by having Derek mean anything more than that, in her life.

And that's when he turned around, walking backward.. His eyes squinted in the rain, as the water continued to drip down his face. He looked more appealing right then than he had the entire time that she'd known him.

"We've got half a block to walk." he said. All she could do was nod. It was as though she was in a trance that she had been put into involuntarily. He turned around and continued walking leaving me to my many disturbing and inappropriate thoughts. At least she was the only one who knew what I was really thinking.

They finally got to the apartment and as soon as she shut the door, Casey knew that self control was becoming an issue. This wasn't her. She never acted like this, especially for Derek. What was she turning into? And what sparked this feeling inside? It was just rain. Casey had been in rain with Derek before. That's what was so confusing.

she had a plan, grab the pizza, and head straight for her room. So, Casey headed over to the island where the pizza was, sat on the stool with her knees waiting for him to open the box so she could dash, as soon as she got a piece. Derek already had a soda in his hand and he walked to the other side of the island. Casey stood there watching him like an idiot and that's when he looked back.

"What?" he asked with suspicion and a bit of vacant care. And that's when Casey did something, she really wished she hadn't done. Casey leaned in across the island and kissed him, blatantly on the lips. He was taken off guard, it was easy to tell. She pulled away from him for only a couple seconds, scared of his expression. He looked at her with a concentrated gaze. What happened next was not what any could have pictured at all.

He leaned in and grabbed the back of her head with his right hand, pulling Casey in to kiss him roughly. He was so forceful when he let go of her face, using both hands to pull Casey on the counter by her waist. She sat there, her feet hanging on the edge for less than a second before he wrapped his toned arms around her waist fully, holding her tight he set Casey on the ground, pushing her roughly against the island, continuing kissing her with extreme want and desperation. Doing something so wrong felt so good. The butterflies in her stomach only increased the pleasure of it all, something she had only read about, in the past.

He kissed her lavishly for a bit longer before she pushed him away.

"Derek. We can't." she pushed past him and headed to her room in a hurry.

"Casey, stop." He followed her of course determined to get her back, his eyes were glossy and lustful. As soon as her hand barely touched the knob of the door, on the outside he had her turned around and pinned against the door, his upper body keeping her in place.

"Casey." he said domineeringly, trying to get her to calm down and stop struggling. "Why do you keep running away from everything?" he asked seriously. She calmed down enough for him to talk at a regular level with her. "You hate when things happen that you can't control and I hate that just as much as you but this time, I don't want to be in control and I know you don't want to be either." he paused looking her in the eye, his regular color returning to them. "But, you have to make the first move." he paused for an effect. "You need to kiss me." he said as though he would die without it. His tone was so desperate and to her surprise, it sounded pleading.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to kiss him but at the same time, she told herself not to. It was a split decision that she had to make fast. So, she did what her instincts told her to do. She leaned in abruptly, locking her lips with his. He took it from there. His strong hands traveled from her waist down to her hips and back up but this time they glided up under her shirt midway. Hands that felt so rough, but felt so smooth when they actually touched her skin.

He pulled her angrily away from the door and they continued to make out as they ran into the wall, a nearby small table and the couch. Casey sat on one of the armrest as Derek cupped her face and kissed her passionately. He slipped his left arm under her swinging legs and picked her up bridal style, never breaking the lip lock. He continued to walk and kiss her until he tripped over one of his still unpacked boxes. He fell to his knees and Casey hit the carpet falling just a few feet in the air.

"That's why I said to put all your boxes in your room." she said as she laid their on the ground, ready to get up. But, before she could Derek made his way over and put a knee on each side of her. He looked down at her before he pulled his shirt over his head and showed all his hockey muscles and very nice abs. The sparkle in Casey's eyes said enough.

He leaned down and as soon as his lips touched hers, her eyes flung open and she looked around. She was in her room now, Pride and Prejudice laid on top of her as she still held it in her hand. It was raining softly and she looked at the time. It was only 6:47am. She was completely alone.

"I can't believe I just dreamt about Derek." she said to herself as she sat up. She was still in her pajamas and she walked over to the mirror. Her face was all red and she was sweating from the heat of the dream. She couldn't believe how into it she was. Worst part was, she wanted to see what happened next.

But, her dream wasn't even the strangest part. The strangest part was they both had dreamt the exact same thing at the exact same time. Derek sat up in his bed, ready for a cold shower. He couldn't believe how sweaty he was and how badly he wanted to finish the dream.

**A/N-Review? What did you think? Things are getting steamy!!!!**


	9. Liaison

**Liaison **

Chapter 6

**Last Chapter:**

_Derek made his way over and put a knee on each side of her. He looked down at her before he pulled his shirt over his head and showed all his hockey muscles and very nice abs. The sparkle in Casey's eyes said enough. _

**XO**

_The strangest part was they both had dreamt the exact same thing at the exact same time. Derek sat up in his bed, ready for a cold shower. He couldn't believe how sweaty he was and how badly he wanted to finish the dream._

**XOXO**

The cold water ran down Derek's naked body, in the shower. He was leaning on his left arm as he got lost in thought. Casey? Really? He couldn't get the feeling of her lips on his, out of his head. He still felt them as though they had just touched. Something he never thought that he would feel or even think about. Living with Casey the second time around was extremely different from the first. This time, it was just the two of them. They could do whatever they wanted at any time they wanted to. They could have parties 24/7 and bring their dates home. Trash the house and eat junk food all day.

Derek wrapped a towel around his waist and rubbed the bathroom mirror with his hand to clear the steam. He shook his head quickly to help dry his hair faster and he applied some deodorant after. When he went to grab his clothes, he realized that he left them in his room, in a hurry to get the dream out of his head. He sighed angrily before he quietly opened the bathroom door and started walking to his room in a hurry. Halfway back to his room, he saw someone standing their in the corner of his eye, which gave him a fright.

"Shit!" he yelled jumping back. "You scared the hell out of me." he said noticing Casey who was leaning with her back on the actual counter, drinking coffee. Let's just say Derek was a little on edge after the dream.

"Sorry, I just really needed coffee." Casey said holding up the cup slightly. "I had a…weird…" she cleared her throat noticing Derek only wearing a towel on his lower half. "Dream."

"Yeah…I had a weird dream, too." he said nodding casually looking down so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye. Casey could barely control herself looking at his body. It looked even better in real life that in the dream. "I should…get dressed." he said pointing to his room before heading that way. Casey nodded like an idiot and as soon as his door shut, she threw her head back.

"Oh, my God." she said knowing that dealing with Derek might be more than she could handle.

Every time she tried to clear her head by shutting her eyes, she saw him. She hated being a slave in her own mind. She hated that even when he wasn't standing in front of her literally, he was still right there hypothetically. And the one thing she hated most of all was feeling like a complete moron for thinking and worrying about things that no one else thought or worried about. If she only knew that this time, she wasn't the only one.

The rest of the day, she kept in her room. She organized her new bookcase and put all her clothes in a color coated system, along with her DVD's in alphabetical order, and even her shoes in the order of pair worn most often in each divided season. Anything that could keep her sidetracked. She felt her stomach rumbling around 7 that night, and although the truly considered starving rather than seeing him again, she decided to run to the kitchen and grab her food before rushing back to her safe zone. But, of course last time she planned that, it turned out a little differently.

When she was looking through her options, she looked in the freezer and found the most delicious thing that satisfied her then and there. She put the few chicken nuggets on a safe plate before putting them in the microwave to cook.

"Mmm, smells like chicken." came a familiar voice. Casey shut her eyes tightly knowing as soon as she turned around, she would come face to face with the one person who she couldn't get out of her head.

"If I knew you wanted some, I would have made more." she said heading to the kitchen, to grab the ketchup, just so she wouldn't have to look at him.

The microwave timer went off and she pulled out the plate. They were luke warm and right after she squirt some ketchup on her plate and turned to face her room, Derek stood right in front of her.

"It's okay, I'll just have some of your's." he took a few nuggets of the plate and even took the liberty of dipping them in her ketchup.

"De-rek!"

"What happened to sharing?"

"What happened to keeping your hands off other people's plates?"

"Guess I just couldn't help myself." he said a few moments later, looking her in the eye without even realizing if he was talking about the plate or…her.

Casey turned away confused and Derek did the same. She had never felt more awkward than right then.

"I'm going to take a shower now." she said a few minutes later as he picked up an apple and examined the quality. She dumped her coffee in the sink. She turned around and bumped into Derek, who went to wash off the apple. She attempted to get past him but every time they would try to go around each other, they always ended up going the same way. Derek grabbed her shoulders to keep her in place, so they could stop playing the endless game.

"Sorry." she said as she began to move out of his way. They turned around and Derek realized that he still has his hands on her shoulders. He instantly pulled them away and went back to whatever it was that he was doing.

When Casey was in the shower, Derek headed to her room to take back the box cutter that he knew she had. So, he went into her room to snatch it back while she was still in the shower, that way he wouldn't have to deal with her. And like most good stories, Derek walked in her room and the first thing he saw was her diary sitting right on her bed. Being the notorious soul he was, he got a smirk on his face and closed the door behind him and made his way over to her diary.

He opened it since it didn't require a key and he swept through some of the entries smirking and holding back laughs until he quickly flew to the last thing she wrote in.

"_I don't know what mental sickness I have but…I had a very, very, explicit dream about, Derek. It kills me to even tell you, diary."_

Derek's mouth dropped and all of a sudden he became very still and kept reading.

"_The way Derek touched me in my dream is still burning in my mind. I mean even though I made the first move, he had no problem taking charge. He just grabbed me and pushed me hard against my door and he told me to kiss him. Then he took off his shirt and I woke up in a sweat. It was the most erotic dream I had ever had."_

Derek couldn't believe what he just read. Apparently, their minds were in the same place and that could be a good and bad thing. He heard the bathroom door open from across the apartment and Derek froze. No way could he get out of her room without getting in trouble for being there in the first place. So, he closed the diary and looked around the room frantically. He knew he looked guilty, so…hiding was his only option. He continued to look all over the place until he decided to just hide under the bed.

He was extremely surprised that he could fit under the bed. Casey came walking into her room and she closed the door. She was wearing a pink fuzzy robe. Her hair was still wet from the shower as she pulled off the towel that she was wearing as a crown. She shook her hair to give it the freedom before she headed over to her closet. Derek saw her feet as she walked across the room. If he climbed out now, rolled over to the door then he could open it quietly and slip out…

That plan was an option until he saw Casey's robe fall to the ground. His jaw dropped and he froze in place. She pulled out an outfit and laid it across her bed before walking over to her dresser and pulling out the necessities. Derek's heart was beating a million beats a second, as he considered his options. He didn't like being in there while she was changing, but being a guy, he had to keep kicking himself in the head for wanting to look. So close, yet so far.

She finally put the shirt she was wearing over her head and looked in the mirror. For some odd reason, she wanted to look good for Derek. Like, she needed his approval or something, which she didn't like very much, but she couldn't help it. She stood in front of her mirror, wearing a cute skirt and cotton t-shirt. Then she picked up her robe and hung it on the back of her closet door, then proceeded out of her room and back to the bathroom to blow dry her hair. That's when Derek made his escape, he couldn't get out of there fast enough and for the topping on the cake, he forgot the box cutter. Damn.

**XOXO**

Derek sat on the couch, pretending to watch TV as he zoned out. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Derek, I have to pick something up at the video store, I'll be back in-" she said grabbing her cell phone and purse.

"I'm going!" he yelled standing up so quickly, it scared Casey. He needed fresh air, but usually fresh air with the person you needed the fresh air for, wasn't supposed to be there. But, he impulsively decided that it was time to watch a movie he hadn't seen a million times before. The video store was only 2 blocks up from their apartment so they decided to walk. It wasn't raining anymore but it was still cloudy and as the two walked next to each other in silence, there dreams began to haunt them in the daytime.

Casey couldn't remember what it was like to stand next to Derek and to feel the normal torment that came with his aura. Now, when he stood next to her, she could feel his eyes on her, which really wasn't crazy because Derek was looking at her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He kept trying to notice the small details of her exact body from his dream to see if it was accurate.

"What are you renting?" she asked trying to make small talk but it sounded like an awkward plead for survival.

"Porn." he said. Derek totally didn't mean to say because he really wasn't going to rent porn, but looking at Casey made him lose all brain cells and just mutter out his unyielding plead for attraction. "I mean…Transformers." he said trying to act like that never slipped out.

Casey heard him fine though and the fact that he used Transformers to save his ass was not the best movie option.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something cute, like Penelope, maybe."

They finally arrived at the store and Derek picked out 2 action movies and was looking around for Casey to mock her choices. He saw her from across the store. She was standing sideways holding up a movie, reading the back. She was concentrating on it so hard. Derek watched as her eyes scanned the page back and forth. She decided to take it and when she saw Derek standing there looking at her, she walked over to him.

"Ready?" she asked before heading for the line. Derek just nodded and followed her.

On the way home, it began to drizzle and the green trees began to blow in the wind. Casey's hair kept blowing in her face and she kept moving it out of the way.

"I'm going to stop and get a coffee." Casey said pointing to the coffee shop that was on the corner of the street. "I'll meet you at home." Casey said.

"What if I want a coffee?" Derek asked acting like Casey was forgetting about him.

"Do you?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said. "I might have other plans." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Derek, do you want to come in and get a coffee with me?"

"Are you buying?" he asked with a humorous smirk.

"If I buy, can we just go in already?"

He walked over to the door and held it open for her.

She walked in and stood in line next to Derek for about 2 minutes until it was their turn to order.

"Hi, can I have a tall White Chocolate mocha and a piece of coffee cake?" Casey asked. "And he'll have…"

"A grande Chocolate Frapuccino and a piece of carrot cake, oh, and some of the crispy thing, and a bagel with those weird seeds on them."

"Is that all for you?" the cashier asked before Casey nodded.

Casey unzipped her purse but before she could pull out her money, Derek handed over enough to cover everything they bought.

She looked at him hand it over and then she looked at him.

"Thanks." she said slowly, putting her money back in her purse.

When their order was up, Derek led Casey to a pair of comfy chairs in the dimly lit part of the coffee shop, that was empty. Only 2 other customers were in the shop so it was pretty quiet except for the blending.

"Thanks for paying." Casey said before she took a drink of her coffee.

"Don't mention it." he said which he seriously meant.

As Derek ravished his food, Casey just looked at him like he was an experiment in a science lab.

"What?" he asked when he looked up.

"Nothing, you just devoured all the food in the world in less than 5 seconds." she said.

"I was hungry." he said after he stuffed the last bite into his mouth and answered her with a full mouth.

When they were finally home, Derek went to play his guitar, something he did when he had another thing on his mind. Casey initially took over the TV, to put on her rented movies.

A few hours later, Derek came out of his room and saw that all the lights in the room were turned off and the only light that was on, was the one from the TV.

"What are you watching?" Derek asked walking into the living room.

"The Wizard of Oz."

"Seriously? Out of all the movies you could rent, you picked that one."

"Yes." she said looking at him.

"Well, is it almost over because I have to put on my movies."

"It just started, so you can wait till it's over."

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to see these?"

"What are they?" she asked looking at him, annoyed.

"Yes Man and Role Models."

"Well, I'm sorry but you have to wait till I'm done. I mean I'm technically paying the bills." she said with her know it all attitude.

"No, technically your dad is paying the bills."

"Are you going to shut up, anytime soon? The more you talk, the more I have to rewind." she said with a smile.

"Fine." he took a seat on the left side of the couch next to her.

"_Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, Follow the Yellow Brick Road." _the Munchkins sang.

"Where does the red brick road take you?" Derek asked examining the movie.

"What?" Casey asked confused.

"Where does the red brick road, go? I mean they never tell you. Who knows?, maybe the red brick road could have led her to money and everything she's ever wanted."

"Derek, all she ever wanted was to go back home."

"Don't tell me that you don't want to know where the other road goes?" he said looking at Casey as the movie continued.

"I mean it's not like I've never wondered where it went, but-" Derek was looking at her with dark intense eyes and the glare from the TV was heightening his good looks. "it could have led somewhere dangerous and scary."

"Yeah, but the yellow road still led to the evil witch. So, really, which one is safer?"

_Good Question._

"Only one way to find out." she said slightly above a whisper before she leaned in and slowly kissed Derek. This time she wasn't dreaming because the feeling of her lips on his was way more intense then she could even imagine. His lips were even softer than she anticipated. She expected him to pull away the second he saw her leaning in. But, then in her mind she pictured him being disgusted, so she pulled away instantly.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry." she said getting off the couch and running to her room. She slammed the door and leaned up against the back, shocked that she would do that to Derek. She started pacing back and forth thinking about what was going to happen next. Casey was completely embarrassed.

Derek sat on the couch. His heart was beating a million beats a second and he felt his face getting all red from being so overwhelmed. He knew what he wanted to do next. The next move was in his eyes but he didn't know if he should. Then he thought about it. It was HER fault that he had been acting and seeing things differently. It was her fault that he couldn't concentrate anymore. It was her fault that he couldn't think clearly and how he spent most of his time thinking about her! If she could make him feel this way, then he would give it right back to her.

He got off the couch and walked over to her room. He opened her door without knocking and walked in with so much rage and determination in his eyes. He grabbed Casey by the back of her neck and pulled her in and kissed her passionately. His left hand wrapped around the small of her back as he took control. He kicked the door shut by the back of hit foot, gracefully. All the frustration she had caused him was finally coming out. He whirled her around while never losing her lips and walked her back to her door and slammed her against it. She moaned at the startling impact.

Derek didn't know what he was doing or why he was feeling like this but he just couldn't pull away from her. But, on her part, she wasn't exactly squirming…away from him. Both hands of his were located on her hips as his body weight kept her against the door. His fingertips on the skin under her shirt felt like electric bolts shooting threw her body.

"Ow." Casey said pulling away slightly after Derek bit her lip.

"Sorry." Derek said only an inch from her lips. His breath was ragged.

"Derek." she said slowly. " Kissing you is…wrong." she said saying trying to make him realize what they were doing. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Too fucking bad." he said smirking, before he attacked her mouth with his.

She slowly pushed him away from her.

"No. I need to think. I need air." she said starting to hyperventilate like she does when things get stressful. She turned around and headed out of her room and to the balcony. She shut the door behind her and stood their, looking at all the pretty lights. She leaned on the railing; on her forearms as she thought.

"_I just made out with Derek. Me. I. I as in me. Me and Derek made out. Derek and I made out. Making out is what me and Derek did, with each other. We. Us." she rambled on in her head. _

"What did I just do?" she asked herself disappointed as her head bowed down to her arms.

"I was there too." Derek said behind her.

"What did we just do?" she asked, not moving.

"We didn't do anything. If we did do something wrong, it wouldn't have been done that quick." he said which made her smile underneath her arms. Of course, he would flatter himself first. "It was just a kiss, that's it."

"A kiss can be more than just a kiss." she lifted her head up but continued to look out at the view.

"Yeah, and sexual tension, can just be sexual tension." Derek said. She didn't say anything, because he was right. A kiss didn't have to be anything, you didn't want it to be.

She turned around slowly. "You're my step-brother, Derek. Even if we do have sexual tension, we're not suppose to act on it, with each other. It's disgusting in a lot of people's eyes."

"Casey, the only thing we actually are, are roommates. We had no choice when our parents got married."

"Derek, they're having a baby. Your dad and my mom are having a baby together. It makes things a little more complicated."

"Yeah, and they're hundreds of miles away from us, right now." he started walking closer to her. "We already kissed, we already know that nothing can happen with us, so let's just go down the red brick road."

"This isn't a musical." Casey said annoyed.

"No, but I know a few good ways to make you sing." he smirked. Casey looked at him with disgust. "Was that a little too, dirty?" he asked. She, looked at the ground and then at him.

"I've…never been with anyone, Derek. What makes you think, I'm just going to give it to you?"

"What makes you think, that I'm asking for it?" he was serious. "The choice is your's. You have to make the first move."

She remembered the dream and was Derek said then.

"_You hate when things happen that you can't control and I hate that just as much as you but this time, I don't want to be in control and I know you don't want to be either." he paused looking her in the eye, his regular color returning to them. "But, you have to make the first move." he paused for an effect. "You need to kiss me, first." _

She remembered how badly she wanted him then, too. Although, it was a questionable life choice, saying yes to something could open doors to new experiences and hopes. New adventures that could show you that life is worth living. Every second of it.

She smiled and nodded slowly before leaning in and catching Derek's lips in a romantic and fiery kiss that even took him off guard from the intensity of it.

Somehow in the next 1.5 minutes, they found themselves already back in Derek's room, on his bed. Forgetting how awkward this would be later on. Derek kissed Casey with incredible admiration and devotion. He straddled her before he pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his even more than imaginable, chiseled muscles. He smirked when he saw Casey's expression.

His attention went back to her, when he attacked her neck with his mouth. Casey turned her head to the right and closed her eyes. She slowly opened them again, and her eyes concentrated on the ceiling as Derek worked his magic.

"Tell me…you want me." he whispered to her in between kisses. All of this was just happening so fast. She knew, that both of them we're just caught up in the moment. When she decided that she wanted to wait till she was absolutely in love, she had it planned out. It would be romantic and worth everything she had ever hoped. She wanted to be fully content and excited with her decision. Right, at this moment, it felt inopportune. It wasn't Derek's fault, it was just her mindset. She wanted love to be the reason for sex. An intimate bonding exercise and not just the horny-ness of a teenage boy with witty lines and a sexy smirk. Maybe one day, it would still be Derek who she gave it up to but at least at that point, he would have had to have given her everything that she needed to move to the next step. Security, love, hope and respect. But, it was Derek Venturi she was talking about here. He would never do any of that for her…

"No." she said squirming away from him. He moved and let her get off the bed. "I told you, I'm sorry. But, this can't be it. I've waited my whole life for this and I'm not just going to give it to someone who won't appreciate what I've given him."

"Why do you think I won't appreciate it?" he asked offended.

"Because you're you. You have had enough girlfriends to last you a lifetime. You've been on so many dates that you've hit the quota for yourself and Hugh Hefner for the rest of eternity. I can't compete with that." she said shaking her head as she ran out of his room. He of course, caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Just because I've had a lot of girlfriends doesn't mean I had sex every single night with each of them."

"Whatever." she said as she rolled her eyes and pulled away from him.

"No." he grabbed her arm again. "I only had sex one time, in my entire life." he let go of her arm and she looked at him. His eyes looked glassy. "Just once. With Emily. It scared the hell out of me so much because I thought I was doing something wrong. So, we never did it again. Are you happy? Now, you know." he said angrily. "I know that's why she dumped me. Sheldon came back and she just dumped me? No, she did it because I couldn't give her what she wanted. Something that she could brag about to all her friends about, including you." he turned around to walk away. "Oh, and if you haven't done it already, maybe you could check out track 12 on that CD I gave you, that you threw in the back of George's truck before we came here. It might interest you." he said with anger burning in his eyes. The same anger that matched the tone in his voice. The one that sounded familiar to disgust.

He slammed his door and Casey couldn't believe how crazy the night was turning out. But, she walked back to her room alone, this time and looked at the CD laying on her desk. The one she dreamt about listening to, but the disc in reality that she had not touched yet. She placed it into her computer drive before skipping ahead to song number 12 and listening to the lyrics that Derek wanted her to listen to, specifically.

**A/N-Well? I'm not sure, if I like this…hmm, review and tell me what you think lovelies. BTW: The title of this chapter is **Liaison** and it means **_a romantic and sexual relationship between people who are not married to each other, especially when secret _


	10. Calling the Shots

A/N-**The song that is on Track 12 actually belongs to the band Snow Patrol. I recommend listening to this song The Lightning Strike: Part 1, while the lyrics are shown below.**

**Calling the Shots**

Chapter 7

**Last Chapter:**

"_Tell me…you want me." he whispered to her in between kisses. All of this was just happening so fast. She knew, that both of them we're just caught up in the moment. _

"_I've waited my whole life for this and I'm not just going to give it to someone who won't appreciate what I've given him."_

**XO**

"_Why do you think I won't appreciate it?" he asked offended. "I only had sex one time, in my entire life. Just once. With Emily. It scared the hell out of me so much because I thought I was doing something wrong. So, we never did it again. Are you happy? Now, you know." he said angrily. "Oh, and if you haven't done it already, maybe you could check out track 12 on that CD I gave you, that you threw in the back of George's truck before we came here. It might interest you." he said with anger burning in his eyes. _

**XOXO**

She was speechless. She had listened to the song…over and over again. She absolutely loved it. But, if she had only dreamt that Emily had helped Derek write the music then who really did? She wanted to ask him, but she was afraid to. She didn't want him to yell at her like he had just. The lyrics replayed in her head like a train that went around and around the Christmas tree. She shut her eyes and remembered Derek's voice. It was so clear and his words sounded so deep. It was a whole new world compared to his usual D-Rock screaming.

But, then Casey remembered something. Since, Derek was missing credits to graduate, his guidance counselor placed him in music appreciation and in a creative writing class for failing English. Casey opened her eyes because not hearing his voice made her feel anxious. She listened to the song again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

**(Play Snow Patrol's song ****The Lightning Strike: Part I****, now.)**

_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again_

_The perfect halo_

_Of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against_

_The planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute_

_The silver forked sky_

_Lit you up like a star_

_That I will follow_

_Now it's found us_

_Like I have found you_

_I don't want to run_

_Just overwhelm me_

_What if this storm ends?_

_And leaves us nothing_

_Except a memory_

_A distant echo_

_I want pinned down_

_I want unsettled_

_Rattle cage after cage_

_Until my blood boils_

_I want to see you_

_As you are now_

_Every single day_

_That I am living_

_Painted in flames_

_All peeling thunder_

_Be the lightning in me_

_That strikes relentless_

_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again_

_The perfect halo_

_Of gold hair and lightning_

_Sets you off against_

_The planet's last dance_

_Just for a minute_

_The silver forked sky_

_Lit you up like a star_

_That I will follow_

_Now it's found us_

_Like I have found you_

_I don't want to run_

_Just overwhelm me_

Casey was planning on taking the same writing class but all her classes were already filled up and it was either that or give up her student council position to fit it in.

She got up and tried to get the courage to go over to his room. But, what if he didn't want her to. She sat down on the end of her bed before standing up again then sitting down. She took a deep breath before standing up, walking over to her door, opening it and heading for his room. She hesitated on knocking, then realized how foolish she was being. She was never afraid to talk to Derek before but then again, she's never been afraid of her emotions until tonight.

She knocked but then realized that all she heard coming from his room was loud heavy metal music, blasting from within the walls. So, she slowly opened the door and he turned and looked at her without turning the music down.

"Derek!" she yelled

"I can't hear you!" he yelled back as he continued to read his magazine.

"Derek!" she yelled even louder. He ignored her this time. She walked over to his stereo and stopped the music before pulling out the disc.

"Hey." he said angrily getting up.

"I listened to it. Why did you want me to listen to it?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have told you, anything." he said going to grab the CD back.

"Why did you want me to listen to it?" she backed up as he got closer.

"Because." he went to grab it.

"Because why? Why did you write it?" she ducked out of the way.

"I wrote it because I wanted to. No big deal."

"For who?" she asked keeping him out of reach.

"No one! It doesn't matter!" he managed to grab it away from her and turn around heading for the stereo.

"Don't lie to me, Derek!" she yelled angrily.

He turned back around swiftly.

"For you! Okay?" he asked throwing the CD at the wall. He turned around so he wouldn't have to look at her anymore. He was confessing more than he would like too, but he just couldn't help it. She just kept pushing him to the limit.

The room became quiet but not as awkward as it could have been.

"I don't like you, Casey." he said. She was shocked that he would say that. He faced her which made her feel insecure so she crossed her arms. "I mean I don't like you , like you."

"Great." she said obviously hurt on how rude he sounded.

"Then, why can't I get you out of my head?" he asked himself, like she wasn't even in the room. He was angry with himself and that was clear in his tone. "I wrote that song, the night before graduation and it wasn't till I finished writing it, that I realized it was about you." she looked at him trying to grasp everything. "Do you know how annoying it is having you in my head, more than a few minutes?" Casey gave him a "look". "Do you know how scary it is having you in my head, all the time?"

"Wh-" she cleared her throat. "What does this mean?" she said awkwardly.

"Nothing." he said it so cold. "It mean's nothing's changed. You're right. You're my step-sister. I realize that I made a complete fool of myself and I feel like an idiot now and I know how great you feel when you're right about something, so congrats, you got another wish." he smiled at her before walking past her and out of his room heading for the kitchen acting like it was just a normal conversation. Casey walked out a few seconds later, slower, thinking. Derek was chugging the orange juice by the time she got into the room fully.

"So…you wrote a song for me?" she asked smiling when she said it.

"No." he said lowering the jug. "I wrote a song about you, not for you."

"It's basically the same thing."

"No, it's not." he said like a little kid.

"You still gave me the CD to listen to."

Derek put the OJ back in the fridge; ignoring her, once again.

"Listen." Casey started. "I think we both need some sleep. Being tired doesn't really help. So, I'll…see you tomorrow."

Derek nodded before brushing a hand through his hair. Casey headed to her room and she hesitated closing the door as she watched him.

Before Derek closed his door, half of him stayed in the doorway.

"Night, Casey." he said.

"No. _Good_ night, Derek." she smiled reassuringly and Derek did the same and nodded before shutting his door. Casey shut hers and leaned up against the back of it. And with his smile some how she knew that everything was going to be okay between them.

Both Casey and Derek had trouble sleeping that night. Derek's eyes were wide open as he stared at the moon from his window. He kept thinking about her and that was so unlike him. Even though, the whole summer he brushed the thought of her aside, she was still right there in front of him. He just didn't understand why all of a sudden now, he was actually confessing to having a thing for her. Maybe because he was old enough to realize that love blinds those it holds. Maybe, that's why he couldn't really see her.

Casey shut her eyes trying to sleep so desperately, but she just couldn't. She stared at the moon now and she smiled. She felt like an idiot for thinking about him but that didn't stop her from feeling all giddy when his image and smile and etc. popped into her head.

**XOXO**

The next few days were busy so they hadn't had much of a chance to be alone which was actually an alleviation. They both had to run errands to get ready for school which started the next day. Casey had finished everything she needed and took a sigh of relief when she sat down on the sofa ready to relax from her stressful organizing day. Derek walked out of his room whistling. Casey had her head resting on the back of the sofa and when Derek walked past her, she looked at him; upside down.

"Is there any pizza left?" Derek asked before looking in the fridge.

"That depends on if you ate it all." Casey said continuing to look at him. He pulled out a piece of pizza and left the box on the island. He chewed his food and he looked at her, looking at him.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing." she said shaking her head before lifting it off the back of the couch. She got up and headed for the kitchen. She grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"Can you believe we're starting college tomorrow?" she asked sitting on the stool. "I've waited my whole life for this moment. I remember when I told my mom that I wanted to be a doctor when I was 5." Derek was listening to her story. "She went out and bought me this Doctor Barbie when she came home from work the next day. My dad was on a business trip so my mom and I stayed up later than usual and played Barbie's together." Casey smiled as she remembered being a kid. When things were easy and fun because ignorance was bliss. "Then on my 10th birthday my mom and dad got into this fight and he left for the night." her tone changed and Derek saw her eyes sadden. "He left me a present but it wasn't the same as him being there to hand it to me. 2 weeks later my parents told me that they were getting a divorce." she stared at her apple. "The same day, my Doctor Barbie's head popped off and no matter how hard I try, I still blame my dad for breaking it. Even though he never even saw the doll, I think him leaving our family caused another thing to fall apart. Something that meant a lot to me."

"Your dad sounds like a complete douche right now." Derek said.

"You think that's bad, a few weeks ago I found a wedding invitation in the mail for me and Lizzie. I didn't show her or my mom. He didn't even have the decency to call." she said as the spot in between her eyes and her nose began to sting.

"Huge douche."

Casey put the apple back in the fruit bowl. A few minutes went by in silence as Derek finished the pizza before making himself a huge sundae. Casey couldn't tear her eyes away from him the whole time.

"Derek, I've been thinking."

He stopped what he was doing and froze when she said that. He was facing away from her so she couldn't see his eyes freeze ahead of him. He slowly turned around and looked at her.

"About what?"

She took a deep breath.

"The past few days, I've been thinking about my life choices and now that I'm an adult, I need to make my own decisions." she walked around the island and Derek couldn't move. He didn't know where this was going. "I don't want to miss out anything just because I'm scared. The things that you're afraid of are usually what makes life worth living."

Derek gulped nervously.

"The trouble with resisting temptation is that you may never get another chance." she said. "I feel really weird saying this but, I want to take that chance with you, Derek. I can't control these…feelings anymore and I don't want to try."

"Are you forgetting that you're my step-sister? And that are parents are having a baby together?" he asked quoting her.

"I didn't forget any of that." she said trying to make her point. "But, I didn't forget the fact that you wrote me a beautiful song and that we kissed. It might not mean a lot to you but to me…that kiss was the best one I ever had."

"Well, that's not surprising." he said smirking.

"So…what do you think?" she asked nervously.

"I-" He looked at her unsure. So, she took matters into her own hands, literally. She grabbed Derek's head in her hands and kissed him on the lips firmly. When she pulled away a few seconds later, Derek still had his eyes closed before opening them slowly. She smiled.

"Derek, we are going to do this the right way. You are going to take me to dinner tomorrow night, someplace romantic and make me the happiest girl in Canada. No one knows you here so you don't have to be embarrassed for taking me out in public. I need a well deserved night out and you are going to join me." she said smirking. She had Derek wrapped around her pretty little finger. But, tomorrow the tables might turn. Derek watched her with a smirk as she walked back to her room.

**A/N-Sorry if it seems a bit spazzed. I just watched that romantic and sad movie If Only with Jennifer Love Hewitt and it got me in a smitten mood. BTW, check out Snow Patrol! REVIEW!**


	11. Dancing With Derek

**Dancing With Derek**

Chapter 8

**Last Chapter:**

"_The trouble with resisting temptation is that you may never get another chance." she said. "I feel really weird saying this but, I want to take that chance with you, Derek. I can't control these…feelings anymore and I don't want to try." _

"_Derek, we are going to do this the right way. You are going to take me to dinner tomorrow night, someplace romantic and make me the happiest girl in Canada. No one knows you here so you don't have to be embarrassed for taking me out in public. I need a well deserved night out and you are going to join me." she said smirking. She had Derek wrapped around her pretty little finger. But, tomorrow the tables might turn. Derek watched her with a smirk as she walked back to her room. _

**XOXO**

Casey couldn't believe that right at that very moment she was getting ready to go out with Derek. She didn't know what came over her that _she_ asked _him_ out. Casey never thought that she would have the courage or the mindset to do something that extreme. But, here she was; deciding on wearing a skirt or a dress, heels or flats. Something that Derek would find attractive.

She decided on the red summer dress she had bought for her graduation party. After she applied her makeup and fixed her hair, she went to put on her favorite necklace-

Then she stopped. What if he wasn't taking the whole thing seriously? Then Casey would be humiliated and Derek would be laughing at her humiliation and desperation. There was a knock on her door and she went and opened it, cowardly. Derek was standing out there wearing a pair of dark jeans with a black button down shirt with a gray dress jacket over it.

"You ready?" he asked slightly awkward. Casey smiled surprised but pleased. He looked amazing and studly and she just wanted to stare at him standing there in her doorway, all night. Even his hair had extra flirtiness to it and she wondered how he managed to look good in every way. She snapped out of her trance when Derek snapped his fingers in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." she said grabbing her purse.

**XO**

"So, where we going?" she asked unsure as they drove in the Prince to Derek's destination.

"Why do you keep asking?" he asked.

"Because I want to know. You could be taking me to Mexico for all I know." she said.

"Mexico?" he asked smirking as he drove. "Mexico." he nodded and his devilish plan look on his face.

"Derek, please." she said looking at him. He glanced at her, still smirking.

"You said I could pick anywhere." he said as he pulled into parking lot.

Casey saw the McDonalds on the corner.

"You didn't!" she said looking at him outraged.

"Oh, I did." he said as he parked.

"I'm not going in there!" she said crossing her arms as he got out of the car and walked around to her side.

"Yes, you are." he said opening her door.

"No, way." she said shaking her head.

He grabbed her arm and started pulling her out.

"I'm not going!" she said trying to stay in the car.

"Yes, you are." he said. Casey decided it would be better for her to just get out of the car before Derek let her hit cement. He slammed the door for her as he pulled her along. She of course let her heels slide across the parking lot as he forced her to walk.

Then he got around behind her and covered her eyes as they continued to walk.

"You're going to like it." he said as he led her to the restaurant.

When he finally let go, her eyes darted open and she realized that they weren't in McDonalds at all but an actual French restaurant. She scanned the whole place and smiled when she looked up at him.

"Bonjour. 2?" the hostess asked in her French accent.

"Yeah." Derek said. She grabbed the menus and led them to a private booth in the back. The music that was playing caught a lot of attention and there were a few couples dancing sweetly on the dance floor. When Casey and Derek sat down and the hostess disappeared she smiled at him.

"This place is beautiful." she said admiring the mural covered walls. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I'm Derek Venturi. I am the King of Sneak."

"Yeah, in your head." she said as she looked at the menu trying not to laugh. "I never thought you would actually take me somewhere like this, let alone where people are dancing." she hid her smile.

A few seconds went by and Derek finally decided to ask what he had been wondering about all night.

"Just for the record, is this like uh…like uh, real…date?" Derek asked pretending to read the menu as he stumbled with his words.

Casey was still hidden in her menu and loved the feeling she got with how unsure Derek sounded when he asked her that question.

"It's only a date if you ask me to dance." she said.

"I don't dance." Derek said putting his menu on the table.

"Yes, you do. And, your even a slightly good dancer, so don't lie to me." she put her menu down too.

"I said I don't dance not that I can't dance."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Not to mention." he started. "We're having dinner together in a fancy restaurant.. Don't you think dancing would be pushing the limit?"

"What limit?" she asked.

"This can't go anywhere and we both know that, so why do we have to get all…intimate. I mean if you want, we can get intimate, intimate." he raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Are you even sure you can get the sleigh off the ground, Derek?" she asked rudely recalling the story Derek told her about him and Emily.

"I don't know, are you even capable of making the sleigh _want_ to get off the ground, Casey?"

"Oh, and what's that suppose to mean?"

"I think you know what it means. Apparently, Truman's sleigh was permanently tied to the ground by your invisible rope."

She inhaled a breath, offended.

"And for your information, my sleigh has no problem getting off the ground."

"Okay, ew." she said. "You make me crazy. This whole thing was a stupid idea!" she said standing up.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"I'm going home. I can't believe for a second, I thought that this was a good idea." she said as she slowly headed for the front of the restaurant from the back booth.

"Casey." Derek said getting up to follow her. She tried to make her way through the couples dancing when Derek caught up to her and pulled her back by her arm.

"Derek let's go." she said as he pulled her around and caught her in his arms charmingly. When Derek had her in his grasp, he started swaying their bodies back and forth. "I feel like an idiot, let's just go, please." she said.

"I thought you wanted to dance." he said pulling her closer.

"I thought you didn't dance." she said. He pulled her closer after she said that and she finally shut up. Neither of them said anything else as they swayed to the music that was setting the mood. Casey felt awkward because she didn't know if she should pull away and head for the door or if she should just follow the beat of the music and her heart.

"This is weird." Derek said but he didn't pull away.

"Yeah." Casey said as she slowly put her head on his shoulder. "Very, very weird."

"Especially, since you're Casey." he said. She pulled her head away and looked at him. "I didn't mean it that way." he said. "But honestly, when have we ever danced together? Never, so it's weird." he said.

Derek pushed her head back down onto his shoulder with his hand. It was the most romantic gesture he had ever done with her. Casey enjoyed the feeling of Derek's arms around her and she didn't want to think about how awkward this would be if the family was there watching them.

Casey couldn't actually let her mind wander away from the fact that perhaps Derek could be misunderstanding his feelings for her because he hadn't had true romantic chemistry with someone since Emily and she ended up leaving him standing in the rain.

"I like dancing with you." He whispered alluringly into her ear so only she could hear. He slid his hands from her waist, to the small of her back and pulled her even closer.

Casey knew his secret. She knew that he felt something for her. He after all was the person who told her straight forward. Songs usually took Derek a few weeks to a few months to write. The song he wrote for Casey was finished in one night.

"I like…" she said pulling her head up slowly. Derek's soft but deep brown eyes poured into her own blue eyes as he waited for her to say what she was going to say. But, she lost her train of thought. The only thing she could even concentrate on was those chocolate eyes penetrating her own. Eyes are the window to the soul and at that moment, Derek's soul looked so innocent to Casey.

"I…" she tried to say again but it was no use. She couldn't speak. He was so intoxicating. His cologne was so inviting, his hands were placed securely on her lower back, his face only inches from hers. Casey hated feeling so helpless but at that moment she didn't really care because she felt content at the same time.

Derek himself, couldn't control his actions anymore. The first time he met Casey, one word stuck to her like glue; Prude. But, as time went on, her joining battle of the bands, sneaking out of the house, saving his butt time after time, he realized that she wasn't totally helpless. But, the night before graduation, he was evaluating lots of things in his life.

**Night Before Graduation**

He was blasting his music, rereading his University acceptance over and over again when Casey came storming in. He didn't even realize she had walked in until his music suddenly shut off.

"Do you mind? I am trying to finish my speech." she said angrily to him.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to finish my thought." he retaliated.

"Oh." she said understanding. "Planning your pathetic prank?" she accused.

"For the last time, I'm not pranking. In fact, I've decided not to go to graduation." he said.

"Really?" she asked excited. "That is the best Grad present ever!" she stated before heading out of his room into her own before making a sudden turn around and walking back into his room again, requesting an explanation.

"How can you not go to your own high school Graduation?" she asked

"Because I'm done with high school." he said with a superior ring to it. "My future starts now." he put his hands behind his head and got into relax mode.

"Oh, your future, goofing off to Europe?"

"Actually, I have options." he said matter of factly.

"Oh, of course you do. Whether to goof off in Spain or Portugal." she said weighing the options in her hands.

"No." he said. "I just found out, I got into University."

"You're going to University?" she asked surprised and disbelieving.

"I'm deferring because I want to see the world. You on the other hand don't have the guts to make a decision." he said standing up.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "You want a decision? I'll make a decision. I'm turning down the scholarship and going to Western here in London because my family needs me and I need them." she said emotionally.

"You're not staying home for the family. You're staying home because you're scared. You have futuristis."

"I do not have futuritis and that's not even a word!" she said walking away. "So?"

Right before Derek closed the door, Casey came running back in.

"I do have futuritis!" she said freaking out. "And that's why my speech reeks! Because I don't believe a word I'm saying." she said right before she ripped her note cards in a half which had the entire speech written on them.

"I can't believe you did that the night before the ceremony." he said shocked pointing to the cards on the floor.

"Pretty gutsy, huh?" she asked proudly before walking out of his room and heading to her own. Right after she closed her door, she screamed.

"That sounds about right." Derek said before closing his own door.

He walked over to his bed and picked up the admittance letter again. He had so much to do. He knew that he wanted to travel the world but that isn't cheap. He walked over to his guitar, his handy stress reliever. He walked back over to his bed and started strumming until he picked up a tune, that he actually liked. Then the words just started flowing though his head.

_Now it's found usLike I have found youI don't want to runJust overwhelm me_

After he wrote down all the lyrics, he reread them and the only person that he thought of at the same time, was Casey. He knew at that moment, that no matter how hard he tried to justify it, he couldn't. He thought about her all summer, he glanced her way secretly every time she was near him, he tried to be in separate rooms from her to try and make the feelings go away but they wouldn't. Emily kept his mind on other things but time after time, he thought about how unsatisfying it was with Emily. He was disgusted with himself to the point where he couldn't do anything but give in and that's what he did.

**Present Day**

Derek took her inability to talk in his favor when he leaned in slowly but dominantly and kissed her. Casey felt as though she was in a dream or a trance. She didn't know what it was but Derek's lips seemed to have better technique tonight than at any other time that she had experienced them.

It was like she was watching the two dancing from above or watching them kiss romantically in a circle, like in movies. Then Derek pulled away from the kiss but only so he could whisper in her ear.

"Change of plans." he whispered. She was confused when he pulled away from her and she watched him take his jacket off before rolling his sleeves up to his elbow. "Let's go." he said grabbing her right hand with his free left hand. He was in a hurry as he dragged her to the front of the restaurant.

"What about dinner?" she asked trying to keep up with him. He didn't answer her as he pulled her through the restaurant entrance.

"I have a better idea." he said turning his head around and smirking as he continued to pull her along.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her through the entrance of "Orchid Park" which was conveniently and coincidently right near the restaurant.

He turned his head around and smirked.

"You'll see." he said.

A/N-Hey people, it's been awhile! I was wondering where you all went for the last chapter. Hardly, no reviews. What happened? Anyway, I am back from my vacation and I finally completed this chapter. Review time!


	12. Hey, Hey, Hey!

Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated. So, sorry. I've been busy, on vacation and I've had some summer lawl, lol. But, a new chap should be up within a few days. Have a good summer!


	13. The Dasey Cycle

**The Dasey Cycle**

**Chapter 9**

**Last Chapter:**

"_I like dancing with you." He whispered alluringly into her ear so only she could hear. He slid his hands from her waist, to the small of her back and pulled her even closer. _

"_I…" she tried to say but it was no use. She couldn't speak. He was so intoxicating. His cologne was so inviting. Derek took her inability to talk in his favor when he leaned in slowly but dominantly and kissed her. Then Derek pulled away from the kiss but only so he could whisper in her ear._

"_Change of plans." he whispered. _

"_Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her through the entrance of "Orchid Park" which was conveniently and coincidently right near the restaurant._

_He turned his head around and smirked._

"_You'll see." he said. _

**XOXO**

"These aren't exactly the best shoes for walking all over the park, Derek." Casey said.

"We're almost there." he said as he lead the two up a small hill. Then he stopped her right where she was and stood in front of her on top of the hill. He glanced at his watch, quickly.

"Close your eyes." he told her.

"I'm kind of scared to." she said.

"Trust me." he said. She slowly shut her eyes deciding to just go with it. All of a sudden, she heard a loud bang that scared her half to death making her jump in fear. He turned her sideways.

"Open your eyes." he said. And right when she did she saw fireworks going off. They were mesmerizing. So, bright that they lit up the night sky.

"Okay, no way on earth are you Derek." she said looking at him.

"Hey, I have more tricks then you think." he smirked. "They do fireworks in the park every year at the end of summer."

"How exactly do you know all this?" she asked curious. "The perfect place at the perfect time. It seems a bit to good to be true. Your not Mr. Romantic, so…" she said looking away.

"So?" Derek asked waiting impatiently for her to continue.

"I think…I'm just kind of wondering who you are. You do realize that you brought me on top of a hill to watch fireworks with you? Alone." she said looking him in the eye. "We danced romantically in front of strangers and I felt like you were the only person I saw. So, if you plan on taking all of that away from me, do it now so I can get over this night and live my life the way I always knew I wanted to."

"Why do you keep accusing me of planning on ruining the night?" he asked angrily.

"Because you're you!" she said back harshly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled back. "You were having a great time dancing with me back in there, don't even lie about that. And when I came to your room to get you before, you were undressing me with your eyes! I saw that!" he said.

She made the "offended" face.

"I was not! I would never do something like that!"

"You're right, this whole night was a mistake!" he said. "You are the hardest person to please in the entire world!"

"Well, any person who chooses to spend an evening with you must be crazy!"

"You spent the evening with me, remember?"

"That's because you wanted to take me to dinner!" she yelled back.

Derek was bewildered.

"You asked me out! Or did you forget because you already have a million demanding commands to throw out in the world, that you ran out of space to attain actual important information!"

"I hate you!" she yelled.

"Well, right back at you!" he yelled. She stormed away from him. He was going to let her just walk home but then he noticed that she was heading towards the "bad" part of the park that was better to stay out of, during night.

He tried to ignore her and let her figure out things for herself. He concentrated on the fireworks and glanced her direction before looking back at the fireworks. He shook his head trying to convince himself that it wasn't his problem. But, he slowly looked back in her direction and then she disappeared.

"Ugh!" he groaned as he started chasing after her. "Casey!" he yelled running to catch up with her.

"Get away from me before I blind you with the pepper spray that George gave me!"

"We shouldn't be here." he said.

"Leave me alone!" she raised her voice.

"Casey!" he yelled

"No!" Right after she said she heard this loud crashing sound and a cat shriek in anger like in movies. "Okay, let's go." she said turning away quickly. When Derek and Casey were back in the "safe" part of the park they slowed their pace immensely.

"Do you really hate me?" Casey asked awkwardly.

"What?" Derek asked with slight amusement to the question.

"I don't want you to hate me. I hate when people hate me."

"I don't hate you. I mean you were the one who said you hated me first. But, it's no big deal because it's what we do." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we fight, we hate each other for awhile. We build up the sexual tension, then we fight again. It's our cycle, Case and I'm pretty fond of it." he said looking at her.

"Well, what about now? Which part of the cycle are we in now?"

"Well, we just fought, expressed our hatred for each other, so now I guess we're in the sexual tension part." he smirked.

"You're right and there's something I've been wanting to do all night." she said. Derek's smirked disappeared when she began to slowly lean in. Right before she was about to put her lips on Derek's she stopped.

"Hmm, never mind. Sexual tension part just passed. I guess we're back to the fighting." she smirked when she saw his jaw drop. "Let's go home." she said. When she started to walk the way they were headed, Derek grabbed her arm and yanked him back into his arm.

"I really hate you." he said with dark malicious eyes before he kissed her abruptly and passionately. His mouth was so overpowering and superior to hers. He kissed her hard and exuberantly, leaving nothing out; including his tongue.

Casey felt something in her body that she had never felt before. _Desire_. She didn't know that it would feel like this. That is would come so naturally. He held her tightly and dominatingly in his strong, arms.

"Derek." she said gasping for breath. "If I don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to." He attacked her mouth with his, again. "I can't think." she said in between kisses.

He pulled away but rested his forehead on hers.

"Casey, I can't stop and I won't be able to either. So, tell me now before the roller coaster hits the top and we're stuck waiting for the fall on a ride we're not even tall enough to be on."

"Nice use of a metaphor, there."

"Casey…" Derek said his voice becoming raspier.

"I want you, Derek. But, I can't. If we do, we'll wish we hadn't." she said. "I just can't-" this time she kissed him forcefully ignoring her sentence. Derek pulled away and his breath was ragged and heavy.

"Casey…I have protection." he said before kissing her. "I have protection." he repeated.

"I know…me too. But, I've never done this before. What if I'm not emotionally ready for this kind of commitment?" Derek pulled entirely away from her.

"We have to stop, then." he said understanding. "It happens when it happens." he said gazing into her eyes with his own lustful ones. "If we did do it, then it would be me who took your virginity. I don't know if I could handle that."

"You mean, Emily?" she started.

"Already, rode the Unicorn to Happytown with Sheldon." he looked at the ground and then back at her. "I couldn't handle knowing that I took yours when you couldn't take mine."

Casey saw the bright light in Derek at that moment.

"The only thing that matters is that, the person who I give it to, should love me as much as I love them. That's why it's called making love. I think that's why I haven't done it with anyone yet. But, for some reason thinking about it being you, makes this fear inside me just….dissolve into anticipation." Derek didn't know what was going to happen next.

He was scared.

**A/N-SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take so long on updating. I kind of had writers block. But, it is slowly going away. Leave a review and tell me what you want to happen! **


	14. Live Fast

**Live Fast**

Chapter 10

**Last Chapter:**

"_Casey…I have protection." he said before kissing her. "I have protection." he repeated._

"_I know…me too. But, I've never done this before. What if I'm not emotionally ready for this kind of commitment?" Derek pulled entirely away from her._

"_We have to stop, then." he said understanding. "It happens when it happens." he said gazing into her eyes with his own lustful ones. "If we did do it, then it would be me who took your virginity. I don't know if I could handle that."_

"_For some reason thinking about it being you, makes this fear inside me just….dissolve into anticipation."_

_Derek didn't know what was going to happen next. _

_He was scared. _

**XOXO**

Derek weighed his options but in the long run, he knew exactly which one he would pick. It's the one his gut told him to pick.

"Honestly…I don't think either of us are ready …for this." he said insinuating the two standing right across from each other. "Yet, at least." Casey nodded.

"You're completely right, Derek." realization hit her. "I hate losing control. It didn't hit me till now for me to realize how easy it is letting temptation take over your body." she said. "That scares me more than anything."

"So, we agree?" he asked, hands in his pockets as he looked at her nervously.

"Entirely." she said. The two stood their awkwardly unsure of what to do or say to each other.

"Wanna get some pie?" Derek asked her, trying to break the ice.

"Absolutely." Casey couldn't have said fast enough.

After the two of them finished off an entire pie; which might I add was not even close to the delightful taste of The Pie Hole's specialties, they made it home to their dark and dim apartment.

They walked in, Derek closing the front door and Casey switching the light on.

"Dessert was good." Casey said setting her purse down. "Thanks."

"That was the best pie I've ever had." Derek said.

"You say that about almost everything you eat." she said laughing lightly.

"I like food." he said smirking as he started rolling up his sleeves to his elbows.

"Anyway, I think I'm gonna go to bed." she said informing him. "So, I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded.

"See you tomorrow." he said standing there, finishing his left sleeve, not looking at her.

Derek looked up at her when he saw her standing there still. She knew she got caught staring at him. She smiled nervously before she quickly disappeared into her room. Derek released a sigh and rubbed the back of his head before smirking. Casey had impressed him all night and he wasn't used to that.

He laid on his bed; still dressed in his jeans and shirt he wore earlier. The darkness of the room surrounded him and they only thing he could stare at was his clock which read 3:15am. He couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried.

Casey too couldn't sleep. She had to think about what happened that night. It was strange though, she knew that she had acted out of character but sitting outside on the balcony at that moment made everything seem okay. The stars above her sparkled and shined so bright that she couldn't help but feel safe and hopeful with them hanging above her.

"Most of those stars are already dead." a deep voice said behind her.

"They're alive to me." Casey said, not moving a muscle as she gazed longingly at the night sky. She was laying back on a sun chair, feet-crossed and one hand behind her head.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked laying on the sun chair next to hers, trying to see what she saw in the sky.

"For some reason, I couldn't sleep." she said turning her head to look at him. "I have no idea why." she couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips, as Derek locked eyes with her. She turned her head and looked back at the glorious sky. But, Derek continued to look at her. He was fixated with her. It was amazing how fast somebody's mindset could change and Derek's changed so abruptly when it came to Casey. Not to mention, being an 18 year old boy didn't help the fact that his attractiveness for Casey grew stronger and stronger the more he saw her.

When Derek was lying in his bed, his thoughts ran back and forth thinking about how his body was feeling, the excitement he got from her touch. The thrill he felt almost giving into her appeal. He was going out of his mind thinking about what almost happened and how he regretted it not happening as he laid _alone_ in his bed.

So now here he was. Sitting on the balcony, gazing longingly at the girl who made him reevaluate everything. She was taunting him but not on purpose, which only made him want her more. She just laid back on her chair looking so tempting. He felt so vulnerable…and he couldn't take this aching feeling of want and desire running through his body any longer.

So, he let his actions take him over as he got off his chair swiftly and sat on the end of her chair. Not wasting a second, he reached over, grabbed the side of Casey's face and leaned in briskly and kissed her. He kissed her mouth ravishly with his own. She was not hesitating on her part, either. As soon as Derek felt her kissing him back; which started about a second after their lips connected, he leaned in to her, making the two come closer together if possible.

Casey's mind was corrupted by Derek's weight on her. His lingering cologne was so overpowering, in the good sense. It made her feel lightheaded just thinking about how good he smelt.

At this point, he was pretty much hovering right above her, trying to hold his weight up, but Casey could still feel his tight upper body against hers. The kiss had matured when he started kissing down her neck as his left hand managed to slip past the bottom part of her shirt, making skin contact. Derek continued to support himself with his right arm.

Slowly, his left hand began to ride up under her shirt.

"We said we wouldn't." Casey said trying to hold back her want. "This is crazy." she said looking into his dark eyes as he pulled his lips away and looked down at the girl he was crushing below him.

"Yeah. That's why I trust it." Derek said before he smirked. "Casey…please don't do this to me again." Derek said truthful. "I am going insane wondering why you can make me feel this way. I need to know."

"What are you feeling?" she asked quietly and curious, like a child.

"Horny?" he asked her as a question, smirking.

"Derek, seriously."

"Fine." he said his expression becoming serious. "Right now I feel excited…and crazed." he took a second to think. "A rush is flying through my veins and I feel a strange feeling I haven't felt before." he said trying to think. "All I know is that I can't stop this time. I can't sleep because of you! And I want to sleep! I love to sleep! So, fix it!" he said his eyes piercing through hers; abrasive and domineeringly.

"You're such a drama queen." Casey said laughing as she leaned up and kissed Derek passionately.

He slowly reached into his back pocket and pulled a small packet out.

"Derek." she said breaking away. "We are not doing anything on this balcony."

"No one can see us! It's 3 in the morning and our next door neighbor is an 80 year old woman from Russia who hasn't stepped out on her balcony for twenty years."

"Uh, no." she said pushing Derek off her as he went flying off the chair.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" he asked as she got off the chair and walked back into the apartment.

"You were my sense of adventure, remember?" she said opening the fridge. Derek walked up right behind her and slammed the fridge door shut. Casey turned around and Derek pinned her to the door.

"Casey…just live. Live before you're dead." he said trying to break through to her. "You have to _live fast _before the opportunities are gone! My heart is beating faster than a drum and I can't hear my own thoughts and it's because I'm in love with you and that drives me insane because I never even thought I could stand to be in the same room with you! Tell me why I hate you so much but even though I hate you, I still manage to love you! I don't understand it! I don't understand anything anymore!" he needed to breath; he was just yelling in her face and she didn't do anything to calm him down. She wanted to hear what he had been thinking. And she did.

"You love me?" she asked disbelieved. She was swooned by his words and not just the fact that the shadows and moon played the features on his face. He attacked her mouth with his, holding back nothing so she would see the point. His kiss was strong and passionate like the kind you see in movies. The kind that makes your own heart flutter even though it's not happening to you. But, as fast as his lips came, they were gone.

"Opportunities are gone that fast." he said snapping his fingers in the silence that surrounded them.

A/N-Hey Guys!! I'm just starting to get my writing rhythm back so give me a break! I had slight writer's block but I am trying! I hope this chapter didn't feel rushed to you!! Please leave a review and tell me what you think? I also need to know what you guys expect in upcoming chapters. I need to know what you all like to read about! So, please don't be shy!!

BTW: Props to James Dean for "Live Fast". RIP


	15. Derek's Rule Book

**Derek's Rule Book**

Chapter 11

**Last Chapter:**

"_Casey…just live. Live before you're dead." he said trying to break through to her. "You have to live fast before the opportunities are gone! My heart is beating faster than a drum and I can't hear my own thoughts and it's because I'm in love with you and that drives me insane."--------- "Opportunities are gone that fast." he said snapping his fingers in the silence that surrounded them._

**XOXO**

Apparently, it was possible to be controlled with just a gaze. Because here the two were in the same positions they had been in. Casey pinned by Derek's overly strong arms. His eyes alone said so much. Those dark brown eyes of his seemed to have been where every emotion that ran through his veins went for thought. Some how they all morphed together but she could see them all within individually. They penetrated her own eyes like daggers with only the sharpest ends. If the intimidation of his longing stare wasn't enough, his strong hands made him commander of her.

"I am finished with you leading me on and on and on! We are playing by my rules now." he said. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered seductively- "And guess what." his warm breath taunted her and she was surprised that she still managed to stand. "I'm gonna win this time." He placed a single sultry kiss on her jaw before releasing her all together. He smirked at her. "Night." he said winking at her before he backed away and a few seconds later you could hear his room door shut.

Casey slid from her standing position against the fridge, till her knees were to her chest on the floor. She knew that the trembling want feeling flowing through her body would take awhile to relieve. It was amazing how he managed to control her emotions whenever he wanted to. He always seemed to have been able to have that talent. Even when he antagonized her for so long.

Derek slept so well for the rest of the night. He knew what he was doing for the first time in this mixed up, tangled affair with Casey. He slept with a Grinchly smile on his face. He had a plan and he was fully planning on making Casey plead for mercy.

**XOXO**

Casey wrapped her hands tightly around her cup of coffee. She looked at her clock, eyes with dark rings below them. Her hands jittered and shook as she held the cup. So, the thing was: it was 5:30 in the morning, Casey was working on her 4th cup of coffee in two hours. Extra sugar, along with some chocolate syrup she found in the fridge. Since, she couldn't sleep to begin with; thanks to Derek, Casey was bored and didn't want to think about him anymore, so she went and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. Then she slowly began to daydream so she drank another cup. Then her third cup was brought on by starting to get that sluggish feeling from lack of sleep and another cup of coffee was the only remedy for losing the tiredness. Then the fourth cup was brought on by the urge to have more sugar. She sat on the bay window that was in her room. The rain was so mesmerizing when you were exhausted.

She looked down into her cup of coffee, thinking…well, _trying _to think more like.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself as she put the cup on the window ledge. "Casey McDonald does not stay up all night, thinking about a guy. I have more important things to think about." she said standing up getting an instant sleep deprived headache. "Okay, Tylenol time." she said smacking her hand to her head.

Casey walked out of her room, heading for the kitchen. She finally found sanctity when the Tylenol started working 15 minutes later. Her head was resting in her hands, eyelids shut. That's when she heard Derek's bedroom door open up. She lifted her head up and saw him walk out with just a towel wrapped around him. For a second she actually thought that she had fallen asleep and was dreaming about seeing Derek in only a towel.

"Whoa, you look like death." he said.

"What are you doing up this early in only a towel?"

"Why, do you love me in only the towel?"

"That's like asking if I like cookies without the milk."

"What is you favorite cookie anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Oreo's."

"Is that because you want my Oreo filling in between your walls?" he smirked.

"Derek, not only is that vulgar and disgusting but it is also degrading."

"Maybe, but I'm sure you'd love it more than the real cookie." he said smirking evilly. That's all he had to do. He stalked off to the bathroom and only a minute later, Casey heard the shower water running.

After Casey made herself a bagel and decided on an all natural glass of orange juice unlike the caffeine fest she was drinking before, she sat at the table as she spread the crème cheese all over the toasted piece of bread.

Derek came walking out of the bathroom in slow motion. The steam from the heat of the water came out behind Derek. He shook his head, making the droplets of water fly away from his body. He still had the towel wrapped around his waist as he walked. Casey could see the drops of water, roll down Derek's…chiseled and…strong body. His skin glistened under the light like -

"Casey! Hello? Pass the crème cheese!" Derek said right in front of the table.

"Sorry." she said pushing it over near him.

"See anything you like?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I do. My bagel." she said picking it up from her plate giving him a small sarcastic smile.

"You know what would suck, if my towel accidentally fell-" he said pretending like it was slipping off his body. Casey hands went straight to her eyes and she covered them.

"Derek, go put some clothes on!" she said hiding her face.

"Wow. You really are afraid of nudity." he said.

"I am not! It's just…awkward." she said looking at his face.

"It's only as awkward as you make it. If this was you, I'd be chanting for a towel slip."

"No wandering around the house in only a towel, check." she said pretending to check mark it on her invisible list.

"Are you sure?" he asked walking over to her and sitting on the edge of the table, getting close to her. A bit too close…

"Derek…" she warned. He leaned his upper body closer to her as she stayed seated in her chair. His manly parts were almost right in front of her.

"Casey…" he said in a flirty, taunting voice.

"Derek…seriously." she said afraid to look anywhere but the side in worry that she might get the "perfect" view of Derek.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite." he smirked.

"Okay, go get dressed." she said getting off her chair and away from Derek.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. I'm just kidding, Casey. You take things too seriously."

"Yeah, well forgive me for being afraid that your little friend was going to pop out and say hi."

"Yeah, well don't worry about that. He only pops out when there's something turning him on and right now, you are the farthest thing from it."

"Good."

"Good."

"Great!"

"Great!"

Derek headed back to his room as Casey shook her head in annoyance.

**10:00 PM **

**Casey: ****I can't sleep.**

And that's all it took. Derek in Casey's room the second he received that text. The annoyance that happened earlier was not forgotten but just _ignored_ for the time.

The two tangled together on Casey's bed. They didn't do anything serious they just made out to the comfort of the thunderstorm outside. Finally, Casey was able to sleep soundly that night. More soundly than usual. She was finally getting the good night sleep that she had needed. But, that might have been because Derek woke up right next to her the next morning. She was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. Derek didn't move instantly like he knew he should. They never said anything about snuggling all night.

But, Derek remembered that this was the girl that he fell for and whether she liked it or not, he was going to enjoy the moment of waking up next to the girl he had always cared about; more than the others. The girl that he protected one way or another. But, the thing was, step brothers and sisters weren't suppose to wake up in each other's embrace after making out all night. The thought soaked in vinegar was thrown aside as Derek closed his eyes allowing sleep to overcome him.

**XOXO**

"He is not staring at the back of my head!" Casey kept repeating to herself. Her & Derek were in class now and she could feel his eyes gazing at her. Derek sat in the last row as she sat near the front in their art appreciation class. "It's all in your head. He has better things to do than look at _you _all period." she said to herself. But, in fact Derek was looking at Casey. She was the only thing that he could concentrate on. He muted the teacher in his mind as he stared at the girl he had woke up with only 2 hours previous. She seemed just as surprised as he was waking up to find their step-sibling wrapped in their embrace.

***Flashback. 2 Hours earlier***

Casey's alarm started going off, which caused her top sadly leave her dreamland and wake up to reality. Reality this morning, included Derek holding her soundly as she slept. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the startled Casey. She looked at him without saying a word for about 5 seconds before she slowly kissed him. The kiss was sweet. Something new for them. Casey smiled as she slowly got out of bed. She walked out of her room heading for the bathroom to take a nice and refreshing shower.

In the steaming room, Casey had time to think alone. Today was different. This was the first time that Casey and Derek had ever woken up together in the same bed. This was a brand new level for them. It seemed to have gone past the lust and sexual tension aspect and head straight for warm and caring. Let's just say, Casey had never had such a good wake up call.

***Now***

"Class dismissed." the Professor announced. Casey slowly gathered her books but remained seated at her desk. Derek was the last one to walk out of his row. As he passed Casey's desk, he slowly dropped a paper ball right on the wood surface. She looked up at him with a curious smile as soon as she saw his own guilty one. He proceeded out the door and down the hallway.

Casey slowly untwined the paper note.

"**Skip Class.**

**Meet me in the parking lot.**

**--If you can throw out the rule book.**

Casey smiled. She felt a butterfly sensation within her. She finished packing up her books before she headed to the parking lot. Sure enough, Derek was laying across the hood of his car. He sat up when he saw her coming.

"You got rid of the rule book?" he asked,

"Maybe." she said slowly. She was considering running to class to make it on time.

"Well, it's too late. I already burned it." he hopped of the hood and proceeded to get in the driver seat. "Get in, Casey." he yelled.

She looked behind her; at the building.

"Class already started. Come on." he said. She decided to just get in.

"You are such a bad influence."

"Of course, I'm a bad influence." he said before he raced out of his parking spot.

"Where are we going anyway? You made me miss class and you better hope it's a good enough reason."

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, great another surprise."

"Hey, you liked the last one!" Derek drove down the main street.

"Derek, seriously maybe we should go back."

"Casey, I can't! Last night, changed something." he said. "And this morning -" he continued to drive, just thinking about what to say.

"This morning…" she tried to make him continue a few seconds later.

"It just changed something, okay." Casey could hear the stress in his tone. "That's why we need to get out of here."

"Where?" she asked worried.

"Just, anywhere."

Derek continued to drive until Casey realized that he was finally slowing down. He pulled over to the side and parked the car.

"Lake Ontario?" she asked with a smile. "I love it here." she proceeded out the car and met Derek next to the hood. "Derek…what are we really doing here?" she asked him sincerely.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the shore.

"We're playing hooky." he said defiantly. Casey nerves gathered before Derek turned his head and smirked. Suddenly, her nerves washed away looking at his face. Although, he was pulling her along like a rag doll. She still felt like she was floating.

A/N-Review! Tell me what you think and how awesome this chapter was. Lol.


	16. Spontaneity

**Spontaneity**

**Chapter 12**

**Last Chapter:**

"_We're playing hooky." he said defiantly. Casey nerves gathered before Derek turned his head and smirked. Suddenly, her nerves washed away looking at his face. Although, he was pulling her along like a rag doll. She still felt like she was floating._

**XOXO**

The two made themselves comfortable on the shore. Derek laid on the sand and enjoyed the warm sun as it engulfed the two of them. Casey was sitting up, looking at the gorgeous lake. Every now and then, she would turn her head and inconspicuously throw a glance his way. With his shut eyes, and harmless features. He looked at peace, but if anyone knew what was actually going on in his mind, you'd want to jump off a cliff.

"_Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey!" _his mind was on overload. Only one thing he knew could clear his mind from her nonstop name and it happened to be a contradiction.

He slowly sat up and laid back on his elbows. Casey's hair blew in the breeze as she watched the waves. He grinned slightly right before she turned to look at him. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, so when she smiled at him, her essence was flirtatious. All his thoughts dissolved. The only one that he had in mind was to lean up and romantically kiss her on the lips. So, that's what he did. He cupped her face with his right hand and continued to move his lips against hers.

The kiss wasn't wild and passionate. It was romantic and sweet. A longer version of the kiss they had shared earlier. Casey could feel the warmth of Derek's hand against her skin. It was as if his touch had belonged there all along. He leaned upon her so that he could slowly push her down to the ground. He continued to kiss her as he hovered against her. When he was right above her, he slowly pulled back and looked down at her.

"This is weird." he said unmoving.

"Yeah." she replied following his still action. "But, in a good way." she smiled.

"I want to kiss you again, Casey."

"Then do it." she said slowly.

"I can't."

"Why not?" she asked worried.

"I need to be with you alone."

"We are alone."

"No, we're not. _We_ need to be alone. Just you and me, where none of our friends or family can find us."

"What?" she was so utterly confused.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with determination in his eyes.

"To some extent. But, Derek I don't understand anything you're saying."

He leaned down and kissed her quickly, leaving her wanting more. He looked as if he was in a rush. "Come on."

He got up and pulled her up right after him. He grabbed her hand and drug her along as he hurried back to the car. The second Casey was in the car, Derek had the engine on and he didn't hesitate as he put the pedal to the medal and raced out of his parking spot.

Casey realized that she was back at the apartment faster than expected.

"Pack." was what he commanded as he slammed the front door.

"What? Pack? Why?"

"We're leaving." he said.

"Leaving? Why are we leaving? We just got here." she said grabbing his arm before he could race past her again.

"I can't think when we have everyone else to worry about."

"That doesn't mean running away. We're alone right now, Derek. If you have something to say, say it now."

He looked her straight in the eye as he hovered over her.

"Pack." he said domineeringly. "I'm teaching you how to be spontaneous. We're doing this my way so get used to it." he backed away before heading to his room.

Casey didn't understand anything. Everything was moving to fast and she couldn't comprehend anything. Derek seemed to have some idea of what he was doing so she was going to leave it that way. She packed for every possible trip. Bathing suit, jacket, shorts, pants, earmuffs, sun block. Derek knocked on her door and she went and answered it.

"Our cab is waiting downstairs." he said. Casey looked worried.

"Nothing bad is going to happen when you're with me, Casey." she could feel the sincerity in his voice just like she could see it in his features. "If you are truly scared about where I'm taking you, I'll start by telling you that the cab downstairs is taking us to the airport."

"The airport? Where we going?" she asked leaning up against the doorframe.

"I have no idea." he smirked standing there waiting for her to make a decision. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room.

"This better be the best getaway ever."

**XOXO**

"Next." the woman at the airport desk said. Derek and Casey walked up to her.

"Hi. We need two tickets for the next plane leaving this airport."

"Can I see some ID?" said the woman eyeing them suspiciously.

"We're being spontaneous." Casey piped in trying to reassure the woman. Derek and Casey still had to take out their ID"S though. The woman smiled before typing on her computer.

"The next plane leaving this airport is going to…Vancouver, Canada."

"Two tickets." Derek said.

"Derek. Enough games. Let's go home." Casey said before Derek whipped out his wallet and a credit card to go with it.

"Will you be needing a return flight?" she asked politely.

"How long do you want to stay Casey? A week? 2 weeks?" he smirked at her shocked expression. He turned to the lady. "Better make it the weekend."

"I have a flight leaving Vancouver at 8 am on Monday morning or a 9pm leaving Sunday night."

"Monday." he turned to Casey and smirked again. The longer vacation the better in his opinion.

"Please set your bags up here, please." she said. Derek took Casey's bag out of his hand and placed it on the shiny, silver bag holder. She continued to type as fast as she could.

"Alright. Your total for this trip will be C2971.9008 which was $2,831 to the American dollar." (A/N, I'm sorry, I don't know Canadian money. If this is wrong please notify me. Thanks!)

Casey's jaw fell to the floor. George was going to kill Derek. But, he handed over his card like he was buying a pack of gum. She did her macho typing thing and before she knew it, she was handing Derek the card back. She handed his ID back along with Casey's. She ripped off the printed paper and wrapped it around each of the handles of their bags before sliding them onto the conveyor belt. She typed a few more things into her computer before printing one more thing. She handed their tickets over to them and smiled.

"Okay, here are your tickets. Security check is in that direction and on behalf of AirCanada, we wish you a happy and safe trip." she said warmly.

Derek walked away from the counter as Casey followed behind in shock.

"Derek, is that the emergency credit card George gave you for specific emergencies and nothing else? The card that is supposed to remain in your wallet unless something really crucial and important happens?"

"That would be the one." he said uncaring.

"And you just bought us plane tickets to a location which we have no need to go to."

"It's fate Casey. We are meant to go to Vancouver, Canada today."

"Fate? Are you serious? Derek, you're wasting money."

"This is an emergency." he said.

"Yeah, I really see that."

"Stop being a buzz kill and just come with me. Your ticket is refundable. Whether you like it or not mine is taking me on an adventure." he said looking straight into her eyes. "Are you going to come with me?" he asked.

She had to think. But, that's not what Derek wanted her to do then. He wanted to her to make her decision on what she felt.

She rolled her eyes finally before leading him through security.

**XOXO**

"This is crazy. This is madness. What am I doing?" Casey asked herself quietly. He turned his head and concentrated on her confused eyes.

"Relax." he said confidently. She nodded slowly before turning and looking out the window. Looking out at the clouds below them was magnificent. Casey thought that it looked like they were flying over snow but the sunlight beaming into the airplane felt good on her face. She found it a pleasant second compared to her hand being warmed by something else. Casey fought for the window seat since she felt like Derek's hostage and demanded she get the seat for it.

"_Vancouver." _Casey thought in her mind. She had never been there before, but for some strange reason, her and Derek were chosen to go there on that exact day. Was Derek planning on paying for the whole trip with the credit card?

The sun apparently felt so good that Casey had fallen asleep. In her dream, she was on a gorgeous beach. The bluer than blue waves crashed along the shore making that the only sound in hearing range. Casey didn't see anyone else on the beach. Just her, some palm trees and the shadow that the sun gave her as company.

"I love how warm the sand feels." she heard someone say behind her. Casey turned around and looked at the person standing a few feet away from her. It was herself. But, she was smiling and spinning around slowly, feeling the way the sand went through her toes. She was in a flowery summer dress and had a lei around her neck and a flower in her hair.

She stopped spinning and looked up in the other direction of the coast. Her face lightened up more than it already was before. She smiled and gazed longingly at the person who made her light up. Casey's own gaze turned to look up at him.

He was wearing long tan shorts, and a blue t-shirt. He walked down to her and didn't hesitate when he pulled her close to him and kissed her meaningfully. Even his face, looked enthusiastic. Derek looked so happy to see her.

He picked her up and spun her around romantically as she laughed. As soon as he set her back on the ground, she placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled his lips to her own. She smiled when she pulled away.

Casey was in awe looking at the two. She couldn't believe how in love they both looked with each other. Her heart pounded when she saw him grab the other Casey's hand. He entwined his fingers with her own and smiled as they began walking along the beach. Casey just watched as the two walked away from her. The other Casey placed her head on Derek's shoulder as they strode. The real Casey was jealous. She watched them with envy but respect as they walked with each other. Casey looked confused though when she felt her left hand began to get very warm. She pulled it up level to her face and examined it. It was getting warmer by the second and it tingled. Her hand felt like it was getting a massage. It felt so good that she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened her eyes again, she realized that she was still on the plane. Her eyes slowly traveled down to her left hand. The warmth was finally explainable. Derek's hand was holding hers on the armrest. The massaging feeling came from his thumb moving back and forth against her skin. He was reading a sports magazine, unaware that she was gazing at his face now.

Casey slowly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away, blushing. She turned her head back to the window and smiled unaware that Derek could see her reflection in the window. That caused him to smile in return before he went back to reading his magazine. Their hands still connected.

Once the two had arrived at their connecting airport, they sat on the new airplane and tried to kill time before they took off.

Then a brilliant beyond mischievous plan occurred in Derek's head. He smirked in triumph. He turned and looked at Casey.

"I know exactly how we can start our vacation."

"How?" Casey asked.

Derek turned his head around and looked back at the lavatories. Casey followed his gaze and looked shocked when he turned his head back around and smirked.

"Oh no…no, no. Absolutely not!" she said shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah." he said nodding encouragingly.

"Derek." Casey said drawing his name out in annoyance.

"Come on. We never got to finish our kiss by the lake." he said.

She rolled her eyes before she actually started to consider it.

"Come on." Derek said like a taunting child. "I'll make it worth your while."

She finally turned her attention back to him.

"Fine." she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah!" Derek said cheerfully. He got out of his seat before he inconspicuously walked back to the lavatories. Casey got out of her seat and followed him back there. He slipped into one of the bathrooms. Casey stood there waiting for the stewardess to walk down the aisle. Casey then slowly slipped into the bathroom with Derek. The second she got in, he trapped her against the door and locked it. He smirked before he attacked her mouth with his own. Derek couldn't help but remember the scene in Just Married, where Ashton Kutcher got his foot stuck in the toilet of the airplane lavatory on his honeymoon with Brittany Murphy.

He tried to ignore that movie as he maneuvered his own positions, trying not to step in the toilet or fall in the sink. They both tripped over each other and laughed when they fell over sideways against the other wall. They both found it so much harder to catch their breath when Derek lost his footing and slipped on the bathroom floor taking Casey down with him. They both laughed hysterically as they sat on the floor; Casey clearly right in Derek's arm. She held onto his shoulders as the two fell and now they were still wrapped around him. The two gazed into each other's eyes before Casey slowly slid her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his slowly and gently. He held onto her waist, as the two sat there in bliss.

"Good afternoon passengers. Please take your seats and place your tray tables into their upright positions as we get ready for take off." said the person over the loudspeaker.

There was a knock on the bathroom door by a passing stewardess. Derek and Casey were still in their own world's of lips on lips. Apparently, the stewardess got busy attending another passenger and didn't knock on the door a second time. That's when Derek and Casey realized that they were both sideways; heading up into the air. It didn't matter anyway since the two were already flying in their own minds.

Being in Derek's arms felt comforting to Casey. It felt like justice after the fake Casey got to kiss Derek in her dream. She now felt her heart melt just thinking about what she was doing and who she was kissing. It was a magical feeling knowing that she was doing something that she had always deep down inside wanted to do.

Same with Derek. His thoughts ran through his head frame by frame. For the first time that he ever kissed a girl, Casey was the only one who made his head speed up and slow down at the same time. He never missed a feeling or emotion when he kissed her. It was if, she gave him everything he needed to feel and that he could give her the same thing back.

Eventually, the two got disrupted by the line of people waiting outside the lavatory. Derek got up and helped Casey up too. The walk of shame back to their seats was the hardest part about the whole thing. The people waiting gave them disgusted and annoyed looks while the other passengers they walked by gave them suspicious ones and looks of distaste. Then again, most of the looks were probably just in Casey's mind since she always loved leaving a good impression. Derek on the other hand was too busy walking down the aisle with pride and a smirk on his face. Not that he could help it. His smirk had a mind of it's own and sometimes it was hard to control. If you looked a little bit harder you could probably see that Derek expressed every emotion on his sleeve. But, usually he just folded the sleeve up so no one would notice.

The rest of the ride was pretty much your standard flight. A little bit of talking. A movie and an overly priced lunch. A tiny bag of peanuts and the overly iced beverage.

**XOXO**

Finally, they were there.

**A/N-Hey, everybody! Sorry, it took me so long to update. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review. I had to go out of town this weekend and I had really hoped to put it up on Friday but I was just too busy getting packed. Then, last night my 18 year old neighbor got hauled away in an ambulance so all my neighbors were standing outside talking, just waiting for some news. But, hopefully he will be okay. They assume it was an asthma attack but the cause is still unknown to us. Please pray for them until we know something. Thank you! God Bless everyone and Happy Holidays! **

**P.S-I will be updating regularly again so Happy Reading!**


	17. Opposites Attract

**Opposites Attract**

Chapter 13

**Last Chapter:**

"_We need two tickets for the next plane leaving this airport." Derek announced._

"_The next plane leaving this airport is going to…Vancouver, Canada." the employee said._

**XO**

_Casey then slowly slipped into the bathroom with Derek. The second she got in, he trapped her against the door and locked it. He smirked before he attacked her mouth with his own._

_The rest of the ride was pretty much your standard flight. A little bit of talking. A movie and an overly priced lunch. A tiny bag of peanuts and the overly iced beverage._

_Finally, they were there._

**XOXO**

The two walked into the hotel room, rolling their suitcases behind them.

"Why am I not surprised that you got the most expensive room possible." Casey said throwing her suitcase on the bed that Derek didn't want.

"So, you would honestly prefer the room that faces a brick wall when you look out the window?"

"No…I'm just…"

Derek gave her an attitude glare.

"You know what, never mind. We're here. We're being spontaneous. And we're also denting the credit card. So, what's another thousand dollars, right?" Casey gave a pretend smile before she zipped open her suitcase and started rearranging things in it.

Derek wandered around the room looking in the closets and snooping in the drawers.

"Oh, yeah!" he said enthusiastically. "Nice robe." he said slipping the white robe on over his regular clothes.

Casey looked in his direction and let a humored smile appear on her face before looking back down continuing what she was doing.

"Don't worry, there's one for you too." he said lifting it up.

"Great." she said sarcastically, looking back up at him with the same smile. "So…what are we exactly suppose to do while we're here?"

"Anything…everything." he said. "We are here to do nothing and something at the exact same time. That's why we jumped on a flight and pointed our fingers anywhere on the map. It's an adventure."

"Okay, so what's first maestro?" Casey asked. "Skydiving without a parachute or rock climbing with no rope?"

"I was thinking more of swimming with sharks or running from police dogs."

"I'm fine with anything as long as we squeeze in diving into hot lava."

"We better get a start then."

Casey let out a small laugh as she refolded one of her shirts.

"Well, whatever the plans, I need food….now." he said ripping off the robe and throwing it on his bed. "So, let's go."

Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her away from her suitcase.

"Hungry, much?" she asked as she grabbed her purse as he pulled her gently behind him out the door. When the two were in the hallway, Derek's hold on her became looser instantly and romantic as he held her hand confidently.

So far, Casey couldn't believe how much of a flirt Derek was being with her. Apparently he wasn't affected by the PDA. She then realized that both of them were more in a comfort zone here in Vancouver since nobody knew them. No one knew there history and saw their family tree. It was a freeing feeling and it felt good but on the other hand…Casey still didn't know where she stood with Derek. What was thing twisted thing they had started? Were they dating, were they just SSWB (Step-siblings with benefits) or was there room for more? She hated wondering the same thing over and over again but she didn't want to just blatantly asked him.

For her, it was still kind of weird. This was Derek. Der-rek. The guy who poured melted ice cream on her head, fired her from her first job at Smelly Nelly's and stole her sheet music and sang it to his ex-girlfriend.

But…then again.

He did do good things in the past. Like, call her father and tell him how much she misses him, give her the most perfect prom ever and stand up for her against cheaters like Scott and Truman.

It was things like that, that balanced out the rude things he did to her. Luckily, for him they only balanced out because she saw the bigger picture and appreciated Derek for doing things that made her feel better about herself.

As they walked down the street, they argued over where they wanted to eat. Luckily, they found a buffet that sufficed all of their needs. The two walked along the trays of food looking at the food.

"Got my potatoes, steak, corn, chicken, biscuits, Jello, soft tacos, and macaroni and cheese. Which means I just need to come back for the hard tacos, ravioli and pudding about 5000 more times."

"Okay, how you manage to eat that much is beyond me."

"Excuse me, Ms. One slice of pizza without the toppings." he said mocking her.

"I only took off the pepperoni's first of all and you seemed to have missed the helping of carrots I got."

"My bad!" he said sarcastically. Derek reached for an apple and accidentally knocked one on the floor. He picked it up and placed it back in the bowl.

"Okay, eww!" she said disgusted. "That doesn't go back in the bowl, it goes in the trash."

"It's perfectly fine."

"Derek, there's gum on it." she said turning it over.

"Oh." he took it from her hands and threw it in the trash can a few feet from where they were standing.

"Sometimes, you are the most sickening person I have ever met."

"Sickening actually meaning attractive."

"Attractive plus you equals absurdity and madness."

"Madness is genius. Ask Marilyn Monroe. That babe was hot and smart."

"Derek, she died of a drug overdose. Not so smart.

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"You would know." Casey said.

After they ate, they went and got some coffee to help with the jetlag.

"Okay and your name." the very cute employee asked her.

"Casey." she said as he wrote her name on the two coffee's she had just ordered.

"That's a very pretty name." he said

"Thanks."

"We'll call you when your orders up."

"Okay." she said friendly as he smiled back at her with his very attractive dimples.

Derek glared at the guy who seemed to take an interest in Casey. But, apparently the guy had no idea Derek was lighting him on fire in his mind as he continued to eye Casey from across the coffee shop.

"Casey." he announced once the coffee's were ready.

"Thanks. I really needed this." she said picking up the coffee.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it. It's my first week working here and I'm still not sure if the coffee bean ration is accurate."

Casey took a small sip of her coffee.

"Wow. You should never quit this job. This might be the best coffee…I have ever had." she said.

"You're just humoring me now." he said laughing.

"No, really it's good." she said flirting. "I would totally come here every single day if I didn't live…on the other side of the country." Casey said noticing the slightly disappointed expression on his face. "But, I can get my coffee here everyday for a week, since that's as long as I'm staying." she said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know we just met and all but maybe if you get bored here, I could show you around. If your…boyfriend doesn't mind."

"He's not my boyfriend." Casey said hearing the disappoint come out of her own mouth.

"Oh, great then here's my number. Call if you need me to be your tour guide." he said scribbling it down on a napkin and handing it to her.

"Wow, thanks. I might take you up on that offer."

"I hope you do." he said smiling which just flashed off his amazingly straight and white teeth.

Casey placed the napkin in her pocket and picked up the coffee's. She smiled one last time before walking back to Derek and handing him his coffee.

"Are you done giving that guy a peepshow?" he asked rudely.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly.

"I saw the way you bent down to pick up the coffee and flashed him."

"Oh, give me a break!"

"Denial is a river in Australia, Casey."

"Uh no, denial is a river in Af-ri-ca, Derek! And I'm not in denial and I didn't flash him not stop being such a---oh wait, I know exactly what's up."

"And what's that?" he asked cupping his ear and mocking her by turning his head to listen to every word she was about to say.

"You're jealous." she said walking out of the coffee shop.

"Jealous?" he asked following behind her. "I'm not jealous. You can flirt with whoever you want."

"Good."

"Great!"

"I mean it's not like we're even dating anyway."

"So?" he asked.

"What is this tripped up relationship to you, Derek? Huh? What does it mean to you? Because apparently, it's nothing serious enough to actually talk about. You have to jump on a plane and fly 2500 miles away just to escape the subject about what we're both feeling inside. And finally after you kidnap me, you still don't give me the answers I'm looking for and desperately waiting to hear! So, what ever you have to say to me about flirting with other guys, you can save it!"

"Don't even pretend like you didn't want to come with me and just get away."

"I wasn't pretending!"

"Uh huh. Sure."

Casey grrred in anger and this was exactly how it was the rest of the night. The two snapped like an old married couple at each other. Just back and forth. Antagonizing each other on purpose and saying things that would purposely piss the other one off.

But,

we all know the real Casey and Derek. All of the fighting and yelling of course ended as fast as it started. The second the elevators doors shut Derek and Casey attacked each other passionately. You know the saying "Opposites Attract."

Derek and Casey were like _hot _and _cold_, _day_ and _night_, _short _and _tall_ and even _black_ and _white_. But, it was obviously a good match.

When the two finally got to their floor, they tripped out of the elevator. Kissing all the way down the hallway till they were right in front of their room. Derek pushed Casey against the **cold **door. His **hot** skin radiated vibes off of his muscular body, and his **tall **figure stood over her **short **one obviously in control. He struggled with the room key but finally managed to open the door. The two were surrounded by the pitch **black** darkness of the room, except for the light of the moonlight coming in through the window. Casey felt herself fall backwards onto the **white** sheets of the bed.

What had started out as a very interesting **day **and transpired into a very anticipated **night**.

"I have something to say to you." Derek said after he pulled his lips off hers. "I am not sharing you with a guy who grinds beans for a living." he said. "I don't share anything, ever and that especially includes girls. So you might as well rip up that number in your pocket because you are not calling him and he's not calling you. If I sound like an arrogant jerk when I say this next part, then so be it. "I want you just as much as you want me, so from this point on you're officially my girlfriend and I am officially your boyfriend. I want you all to myself from this point on. No one else. The family doesn't find out about us. Our friends don't find out about us. No one finds out about us." he said. "Now…I'm gonna kiss you from where we left off near the lake earlier." he said slowly leaning in.

"Wait." she said. "I have a request. I've always wanted to hear someone say these words to me and mean them. But, if you don't mean it…please don't say it." she said piercing his black smoky eyes with her own glazed ones.

"What is it?" he asked nervous.

"_Do I really have to say I love her? Isn't it obvious. I mean I just announced that the only person I want is her. No…other…girls.__What am I thinking?…Strangely, it's not effecting me as much as I thought swearing off other girls would be. Hmm…weird. Only, Casey…yeah…very weird… _

_Wow, I think that I'm actually content with the idea. Go me! Yeah!…But, still strange of me…She's got me under a freakin spell or something!"_

Casey slowly whispered something into Derek's ear. He felt tingles from her hot breath. He held in the laugh he was trying desperately not to let escape when he heard what she wanted him to say. She pulled away from his ear and waited in silence. He would know this quote from anywhere. He cleared his throat before whispering into her own ear.

"_I want all of you._

_Forever._

_You and me._

_Everyday."_

(Noah; The Notebook)

**A/N-Wow. I wrote this whole thing in like three hours. Go me!!! Yay! Lol. Please review and inform me with what you like or dislike. Thanks so much! Keep reviewing, you guys really do make my day! Happy Holidays! **

**P.S Special Thanks to: **_itsi3__, _**who said they would pray for my neighbor. Thanks so much! That really means a lot!**


	18. Wish

**Wish**

Chapter 14

**Last Chapter:**

"_I don't share anything, ever and that especially includes girls. So you might as well rip up that number in your pocket because you are not calling him and he's not calling you. I want you just as much as you want me, so from this point on you're officially my girlfriend and I am officially your boyfriend. I want you all to myself from this point on. No one else. The family doesn't find out about us. Our friends don't find out about us. No one finds out about us." Derek said to Casey._

**XOXO**

Casey gripped the headboard tightly. She didn't understand how she was in utter bliss and downright pain at the same time. The passion was enough to send their heads spinning; in a good way.

Casey's knuckles turned white as she clung to the bed frame above her head. Derek's knuckles turned the same color as hers as his hands gripped her wrists seductively. This was by far the biggest step that either Casey or Derek had ever taken. Casey had never gotten intimate with someone before this night and to this level and she was relieved but surprised that it was Derek that she got to spend the moment with.

Thinking that he would be rough with her through the experience was a wrong accusation. He was actually very conscientious about her needs, making sure not to hurt her. The strange part was when he looked into her eyes; he looked for seconds at a time and not just a glance here and there. Casey used his body language and sincerity to get her through the long night and to not over think the stress. But, by the time they two had fallen asleep, Casey was relieved to know that she didn't have to worry about losing her virginity in the future, because she finally had the courage to get through the pain then; with someone she trusted who didn't purposely put his needs before her own.

Sun beams flew into the room and Casey opened her eyes peacefully to the warmth of the sun. She heard the bathroom door open and she turned her gaze and smiled as she saw Derek walk out, hair dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Morning." he said smiling/smirking. He shook his head, making the droplets of water go flying in every direction.

"Morning." Casey said sitting up on her elbows. Derek walked over to his suitcase where he riled through it looking for an outfit for the day. Neither said anything while he performed this task until Casey decided to speak.

"So, about last night…" she said nervously.

"We used protection. So don't spaz. You think I want another me running around this planet and stealing my thunder?" he gave her a flirtatious smile which caused her to smile.

"I know you did…but, we still have to talk about last night."

Derek turned around and looked at Casey.

"About what?" his voice cracked when he asked. He cleared his throat and waited for Casey to say what she wanted to say.

"It was…new for us. New for me." she started looking away from Derek's eyes.

"Was it…bad?" Derek asked self-consciously.

"I can't exactly--rate you, Derek. I was a bit preoccupied with the…pain."

"Oh, right. Yeah." he said nodding nervously turning his attention to other things so he wouldn't have to deal with the awkward staring. "Are you…okay? I mean are you in pain…still?"

Casey smiled at his care.

"I think I'll be just fine." she said. "Thanks for asking, though."

"But, I didn't like…overdo anything right? Not too, rough? And wow, this is awkward."

Casey looked up and smiled and saw Derek finally look her direction again.

"Derek, you did everything you could to make the experience as gentle as possible and I want to thank you for that. _I'm happy it was you_." she said.

Derek put on his impressed-by-himself face.

"Does this mean that a repeat performance might be in the future?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"I think so." Casey smiled. "But, just not yet. I want to heal before I get even more injured." Casey said holding up her two wrists and showing Derek the bruises he left

around them like bracelets.

"Sometimes I even impress myself." he said nobly as he laughed along with Casey. She jumped in the shower minutes after and enjoyed the refreshing warmth of the water. After the shampoo and conditioning, Casey was happy to say that she smelt like a patch of strawberries. Derek and her decided to just sight see on their own schedule. They started the day off with breakfast at the diner down the street before walking through parks and shopping at every store they passed.

It felt freeing to walk down the street without worrying who might see them. Of course what kind of day would it be if they didn't fight at all? So, they made it an obligation to argue about the most minuscule things possible. That only made the kiss after the harsh words become worth it. By the end of the day they wanted to kill each other and love each other at the same time. Something they seemed to be very good at.

"Do you have any idea at all where we are?" Casey asked.

"Yes." he said stubbornly. "The hotel is…somewhere around here."

"Really? Because you've been saying that for the past 25 minutes, which I find very strange considering we only spent the day five blocks away from the hotel."

"I know where we are for the millionth time!" he said getting frustrated. "We must have gone the wrong way."

"Derek…" Casey said suggestively.

"What?" rudely asked.

She had her finger pointed in the direction of the hotel; which was sitting there just the way they left it.

"See? Hotel's don't run away." she had a smirk on her face before she started walking the way of the hotel.

"I knew it was there the whole time. I was just waiting to see if you would notice it."

"Uh-huh. Right."

"I know my way around here."

"Of course you do."

He followed her like a little puppy dog trying to prove his ignorance a misunderstanding. She just nodded and "agreed" with everything he said much to his aggravation.

Later that night, Casey laid in her bed alone. She looked at the clock which was sitting on the bedside table. It was late…or early, depending on how you looked at it. Casey couldn't sleep because even in the midst of the darkness, she could still see Derek clearly. He slept soundly on the bed next to hers. Casey felt an urge go through her from her most sensitive area. She knew this feeling from the previous night. It was want and desire. She looked up at the ceiling, taking in a fresh breath of air. She wanted to feel his sweet breath on her ear as he whispered secret words to her. Her eyes glanced back his way again before she looking at the ceiling as her sanctum.

This was obviously not working, so Casey got out of bed and slipped on her flip flops before she quietly left the room. She walked down the hotel hall, trying to clear her head from the obsessive thoughts known as Derek Venturi. Everyone was sleeping and it was nice to think alone. As she walked down to the end of the hallway, she realized there was only one other way she could go besides back and that was to the door labeled

"**Roof Access. **

**Employees Only."**

Casey normally wouldn't disobey the hotel rules but she wanted to see the view of Vancouver at night from a higher level. So, she discreetly pushed the door open and walked up the stairs until she reached the top and walked out of another door that led her straight out onto the roof.

The breeze was blowing freshly and she was hypnotized by the view. The skyline was wonderful and very peaceful. Casey walked to the edge of the roof and laid her elbows on the cement safety railing. She closed her eyes and smelt the fresh ocean water. She was very happy that she ended up going on this trip.

Back in the room, Derek sat up and yawned. His mouth felt dry and he was in dire need of water. With eyes barely opened he got out of bed and walked over to the sink and got himself the well deserved glass of water. On his way back to bed, his eyes were open more than they were when he got up. That's when he noticed that Casey was not safe and sound in her bed. He felt a rush of panic run through his veins as he searched the room for her.

"Casey? Casey?!" he yelled trying not to wake up the other guests in the hotel. So, Derek grabbed his room key before he ran out of the room. He got on the elevator and then wandered out into the deserted lobby looking for her. If anything happened to Casey, he didn't know what he would do. His family would kill him first of all and then of course he would want to kill himself for losing her.

"Casey?"

**XOXO**

Casey looked up at the stars and loved how they made her feel. Even though the sky was a million times larger than she was and she was just a tiny little bug in it's eyes…she still felt that the world cared about her and that she was important in it's presence. A shooting star went shooting through the sky and Casey closed her eyes tight and made a wish.

"You were up here…the whole time." someone said behind her and obviously out of breath. She smiled with her eyes closed because her wish had come true. He was standing a few feet behind her. Casey opened her eyes and turned around and looked at him.

"Did you think you lost me?" she asked teasingly.

"I thought someone stole you." Derek said with a half smile as he walked over to her.

"Well, I guess you'd have to steal me back." she turned away from him tauntingly. She leaned her back against the railing and gave Derek her "mocking" eyes waiting for him. Derek slowly moved so he was right in front of her and let his brown eyes pour into her own eyes. He brought his hands up to her face before he slowly brought his lips to hers and pressed them romantically against hers. A soft breeze blew across the sky and Derek deepened the kiss adoringly, never removing his hands from her face.

Now, safely in her bed Casey could finally go back to sleep. It might be the fact that Derek had fallen asleep on her other half of the bed still fully dressed. He looked so peaceful sleeping that she caught herself staring. She pulled the covers up more and finally fell asleep herself.

**A/N- R.I.P-Brittany Murphy**

**Do you guys remember when I made that 'Just Married' reference a chapter or two ago? I don't know if I'll ever be able to watch that movie again. ****I am very sad that we lost such a great actress and I hope her friends and family get through this tough time and Christmas holiday knowing that she is in a better place. **

**So, now if parts of this chapter seem a bit to "sweet", my apologies. My hopeless romantic syndrome usually kicks into overdrive when I listen to romantic music or watch a chick flick. I confess that I was doing both of these things at the exact same time while writing. Anyway, please leave a review because this is when things start to steam up. I also apologize if this chapter is shorter than others. This occurred because I thought that it would be cute if I ended this chapter with such a happy ending. Review! Review! Review!**


	19. Dear, Denny

**Dear, Denny**

**Chapter 15**

**Last chapter:**

"_Did you think you lost me?" she asked teasingly._

"_I thought someone stole you." Derek said with a half smile as he walked over to her._

"_Well, I guess you'd have to steal me back." she turned away from him tauntingly._

_-----A soft breeze blew across the sky and Derek deepened the kiss adoringly, never removing his hands from her face._

**XOXO**

Casey opened her eyes and smiled. She could smell the sweet smell of Derek's cologne. To tell you the truth, she was very surprised considering she didn't even realize that Derek practiced good hygiene now. He was in the small "kitchen" area, randomly picking off the room service cart.

"How nice of you to wake me up before you attacked the food tray." Casey said sarcastically sitting up.

"I ordered you your weird bowl of fruit, so don't yell at me for eating all the bacon." he said defending himself as he threw some toast into his mouth.

"I would be surprised if you didn't eat all the bacon." Casey said yawning as she got out of bed. She poured herself a cup of coffee as she looked at the banquet which was on Derek's plate.

"Do you really plan on eating all that?" she asked amused.

"Uh-yeah." he said like it was a dumb question. "I better eat it all considering how much all this cost."

"Derek, that's why we went to the diner yesterday morning. All this food if overly priced and half the time it sucks."

"Well, not this breakfast. It's one of the best I've ever had." he said.

"Well, hurry up with that. I was just looking in the guide of things to do when visiting Vancouver and I found some of the best art museums."

"Art museums? You're kidding right?"

"No…"

"I am not spending this vacation staring at old boring pieces of art that look like spaghetti."

"That's because you don't appreciate the sincerity in art."

"You call squiggles art?"

"Yes, when the artist is symbolizing that the squiggles are how they feel about a certain topic!"

"Marti can draw better than that!"

"That is debatable. Don't disregard art because you haven't seen one that had striked your liking yet. You should give Modigliani a chance."

"Modigli-what-y?"

"Modigliani. A very prestigious artist who captured emotion in his pictures unlike your sad excuse for noodle art."

"You are relentless! All I know is that I am not spending my time walking around looking at useless drawings. Why do you think they are in museums? Because nobody else wanted to pay for them."

"Are you kidding me? The museum's paid millions to billions of dollars collecting the rarest pieces of art they could get their hands on!"

"Then I hope they enjoy them by themselves because I have other plans."

"Oh yeah? Like staying in the room all day ordering ridiculous food and charging it to George's credit card?"

Derek was steaming at this point.

"Maybe!" he said. "Don't worry about what I do. I just hope you have a good time staring at old molds of boring people."

"They're called statue's Einstein!"

"Good. I hope you enjoy your lame statues!"

Derek grabbed a piece of bacon before he headed for the door and opened it roughly.

"Thanks, I will!" she yelled back as he left the room in a rage.

He walked out of the hotel unsure of where he was going. He walked through people as he headed for randomness. He wasn't even paying attention of his surroundings that when he went walking by a random store he crashed into the person walking out of it. She stumbled backwards after she dropped one of her bags.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you th---ere." she said looking into Derek's eyes. "Derek?"

He froze completely. He didn't think he could move a muscle after seeing her right in front of him.

"Sally?"

**XOXO**

Casey decided to go against Derek's wishes to enjoy herself at one of the art galleries. So, here she was lying by the indoor pool. It was mildly crowded. Not too many people, but still a few people were swimming and lying out. She laid on her chair and read her book. She had her Ipod playing some classical music that she played whenever she read a good book.

Derek came walking into the pool area and spotted Casey. Surprised, he then walked over to her admiring her bathing suit.

"The pool?" he asked surprised as she looked up and took the earphones out of her ears.

"Where have you been? It's been hours." she said pulling her book down.

"I-I-" Derek was too busy concentrating on Casey as she stood up and reapplied some of her body lotion. He got lost in his own boy thoughts as she waited for him to continue talking.

"Derek?" she repeated after a few seconds when he kept quiet. She turned and looked in his eyes. She knew the look. She was smoldered by that look the other night. "What?" she asked again.

Derek eyes slowly flickered from her face to behind her and then back to her gaze.

"Derek?" she asked shaking her head slowly, confused. His eyes got darker and his smirk appeared. Only one thought crossed Derek's mind.

"Sauna." he said all sultry. Casey turned her head and saw the clearly visible sign for the sauna.

"Oh no." she shook her head and looked him in the eye. "Absolutely not."

"Come on."

"You obviously missed that lecture on peer pressure." she said sitting back down on her lounge chair.

"You had a great time sneaking into the plane bathroom with me, so don't even give me that "peer pressure" crap." he said mimicking her.

"You mean a great time falling onto that disgusting bathroom floor during turbulence?"

"Yes."

"No. Derek you aren't too keen on sweeping a girl off her feet the right way are you?"

"Are you kidding me? I can be as romantic as the next guy. No, I can be even more romantic than the next guy."

"Forgive me, but I'm not the kind of girl who feels respected when you pull her into a hotel sauna for a booty call."

"You make it sound so bad."

"Save it, Derek. This was one of the bonus' of spending the day alone!"

"You know what? Fine. Spend the rest of the time here alone because tonight I am having dinner with Sally."

"Sally who?" she asked rudely.

"Sally, my ex-girlfriend." Casey's fighting words started to fade as a feeling of dread overcame her. "The one who moved to Vancouver for college; who I was going to follow out here. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Remember her?"

"Oh…Sally." Casey said with disappointment slowly creeping into her tone.

"Yes."

"You're seeing Sally tonight?"

"Yes."

Casey didn't think she would feel that jealous hearing about Derek going out with an old flame.

"Well, that's uh…that's great, Derek." Casey turned her gaze away from him as she got out of her chair and started to put her things away. "I hope that you and…Sally take off from where you left off."

A few seconds went on until Derek figured it out.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"No. You can do whatever you want." she said packing her stuff away even faster.

"Yes, you are."

Casey turned to him, hurt in her eyes.

"I told you I'm not jealous. I hope you enjoy your little dinner." you could hear the venom in the words she spoke.

"Thanks. I'm sure I will…I mean you're my date for the night."

She paused and looked at him.

"What? You mean…it's not just you and…Sally?" she asked clearing her throat at her Sally's name.

"Sally & her boyfriend invited us over for dinner. I said we couldn't a million times but she wouldn't let me leave without agreeing."

"You didn't tell her about us, right?" she panicked.

"Are you kidding? Like, I'm gonna take that bullet alone."

"Thanks." she said sarcastically.

"I told her that this trip was a graduation present from my dad & Nora. So, she told us to come over at 7 so we could all "catch up." Derek used air quotes again.

Casey smiled before she slowly packed up the rest of her stuff. Derek wouldn't let her get away that easily of course.

"You were way jealous." he said smirking. "And who could blame you? I mean look at me."

"You're not as cool as you think you are." she said picking up her bag.

"You're right. Others say I am much cooler."

**XOXO**

Derek and Casey stood on Sally's porch as they hesitated knocking.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked nervously.

"Derek, I've been ready the last eight times you've asked me." Casey replied. "Why are you so nervous to see Sally?"

"Because…she's my ex-girlfriend & it's just a bit awkward."

"Why is it awkward?"

"Because she's dating someone right now and he's the new boyfriend and I'm the old one. Awkward situation."

"Yeah, in a movie." Casey said before she knocked on the door. Sally quickly went and answered the door.

"Awe! Hi, guys!" she greeted enthusiastically. "Come on in. Make yourselves at home."

"It's nice to see you again, Sally!" Casey said hugging her. Derek felt strange…almost guilty.

"Casey you look amazing! So do you, Derek." she said politely.

The guy behind Sally cleared his throat and her attention turned to him.

"Oh, sorry." she said. "Casey, Derek, this is my boyfriend Denny."

Casey couldn't help but notice how good looking Sally's new boyfriend was. He stood at about 6 feet tall and had a nice toned body. His brown wavy locks did well for him along with the cute dimples that appeared on his face when he smiled at the greeting.

Not only that but he had dark brown eyes that could drown you if possible and killer forearms that would send you running to a steamy romance novel.

"It's nice to meet you." he said shaking their hands. The one thing that stood out to both Derek and Casey was the surprise Irish accent Denny had. "So, we just poured some wine. Would you guys fancy a glass?"

"Uh, sure. We'd love some." Casey said politely. As he poured the two extra glasses, Sally invited them to have a seat on the sofa.

"I love your house, Sally." Casey said. "It's really homey in here." She admired the art on the walls.

"Thanks. Denny and I both decided that in order for us to live together, we would have to find our own place. As you know, dorms in college are same-sex oriented only. So, we searched and searched and finally we found this place & it was right in our rental budget and we moved right in." she said taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but notice your accent, Denny." Casey said.

"Oh, yeah a bit odd I'm sure." he said laughing. "An Irishmen in Canada. What are the chances?"

Derek drank from his glass but couldn't help but look over Sally's new boyfriend as well. He wasn't as good looking as Derek…in his mind. But, he definitely wasn't what Derek expected before they came over tonight.

"My father owns his own pub in Ireland and my ma and sister work there as well. It's…the family business." he said a little hostility in those words. "So, when I told my da' that I wanted to explore the world before I helped with the family business, he went absolutely off his rocker. So, I just packed up and migrated west to America."

"How'd you get to Canada then?" Derek asked.

"I've always believed that life takes us wherever we're intended to be and it just so happens that when I arrived in the states, I accepted a ride from an old couple who told me they were heading north, to visit family. On the car ride there I realized they were just as insane as my father and that by north, they really meant north…to Canada. Before I realized it, my passport was being checked and I was in a different country." Casey and Sally laughed at the story. "From there, I met this man who told me that he was heading to Vancouver for college and that I could stay with him until I figured out my plans." Casey was very interested in the story as Derek watched the way that Sally watched Denny. The admiration for him in her eyes. "So, I decided to just stay and enroll in school and get my own dorm and…that's when I met Sally."

She smiled and took his hand romantically in hers. He looked her in the eye and finished the story. "I needed to take an art class for humanities and one day I tripped on a bucket of paint on the floor and I threw the cup of paint I was holding right into Sally."

"My hair was drenched in orange paint." she said looking at Casey and Derek. "I was ready to kill him!"

"Yeah, but instead she said yes when I asked her out." he said in his sexy Irish drawl.

"That is so romantic!" Casey said. Sally smiled before she continued the story.

"So, we started dating and we're going on two years this winter."

"Two years?" Derek asked surprised.

"Yeah." Sally said with a smile.

"Huh." Derek said suspiciously.

"What huh?" Sally asked with a special "tone".

"Nothing. It just seems a little soon."

"What seems soon?" Sally asked.

"I mean you left for college and then…you started dating like right off the bat." he said.

Sally rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I'm just saying." Derek said digging a deeper hole.

Sally cleared her throat and tried to calm herself.

"Um, Denny, Casey can you…excuse Derek and I for a second?" she asked nicely.

Denny got the gist of her annoyed tone and decided to make a polite exit.

"Casey, would you like a tour of the house?" he asked nicely.

"I would love to." she got up and followed Denny to the kitchen trying to ignore and not be bothered by the suddenly jealous Derek.

When they were out of earshot, Sally calmly started talking.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked not understanding the problem.

"Why are you attacking me for dating Denny?"

"It's not Denny. I like Denny. I just find it kind of insulting that you started dating the second we broke up."

"Derek, I was going to college. You were still in high school. Not to mention, we lived more than half a country away from each other!"

"Yeah, but that do-"

She cut him off.

"Listen. I invited you over for a nice, pleasant dinner and I don't want to argue with you. Please just try and get along with Denny because I love him, Derek. Please just try and respect that and put aside your own childlike feelings for one night. Because it's not going to be about you." she said sternly. "I missed you when I went away. I don't want to fight with you the chance I get to see you again, Derek." she softened her tone. "You'll always be the first person I ever loved. But…Denny's the person I can see myself being with for the rest of my life."

Derek nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, so for dinner I made some of my legendary spaghetti."

"I remember." Derek said standing up. "If you made some of the famous garlic bread than this is going to be a good night."

She laughed.

"Absolutely, what kind of spaghetti night would it be with out the garlic bread? she stood up too. "And for dessert, can you say…homemade apple pie?"

"Can you say keep it coming?"

The two laughed and headed into the kitchen where they met back with Denny and Casey. The night would be nice and the company even better. Sally and Casey would be secretly talking about how good looking Denny was and how the two girls were smitten for accents, while Derek and Denny had their own conversation that would change the future in more ways than one. But, until that result, you just have to be patient.

**A/N**-_Hello my wonderful readers!! I hope all of you are well and that you are having a wonderful time reading my stories. I would like to say Bless You for giving my words a chance and taking in what I have to say. It means quite a lot to me. Please review and tell me honestly what you think? AND…what on earth could Denny & Derek be talking about? Stay tuned! _

_P.S.-Are you Team Conan or Leno? (My American Readers, mostly)_

_I personally am Team Leno but I love Conan too! Heck, let's fold and just watch Jimmy Kimmel! Haha. _


	20. Boys and Girls

Boys & Girls

**Chapter 16**

**Last Chapter:**

"_What is wrong with you?" Sally asked Derek._

"_What?" he asked not understanding the problem._

"_Why are you attacking me for dating Denny?"_

"_It's not Denny. I like Denny. I just find it kind of insulting that you started dating the second we broke up."_

"_You'll always be the first person I ever loved. But…Denny's the person I can see myself being with for the rest of my life."_

**XOXO**

"Thanks for dinner." Casey said as she stepped out onto Sally's porch.

"Thanks for coming." Sally smiled. "I really had fun. Casey, don't forget about tomorrow okay?"

"I won't. I'm looking forward to it." she replied before looking at Denny. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." he said friendly shaking her hand. His Irish accent was so appealing.

"See ya, man." Derek said giving Denny a "manly" handshake and slap on the back. "Dinner was great, Sally. We're moving in." Derek said hugging Sally as she laughed at his comment.

Derek and Casey walked back to the hotel on that very breezy, warm night. Derek got the gist that Casey was being a bit off-putting towards him.

"What now?" he asked looking at her.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"Why are you acting like I'm not walking right next to you?" he asked confused.

"Nothing…I just thought that it was very inappropriate for you to ask Sally why she's dating Denny." she said coldly.

"I didn't ask her why she's dating Denny." he said offensively.

"You basically did. I hope you are aware that Denny and I could hear the two of you talking the whole time and because he is such a decent guy, he looked past it and befriended you anyway!" she yelled. "I really hope that you are not the type of person who gets mad at his ex-girlfriend for moving on." she stormed off ahead of him.

"I didn't mean it like that, okay?" he said catching up with her ready to argue. "It just seemed a bit soon for her to have a boyfriend!"

"Why do you care?" she stopped walking and faced him. "You as her friend should be happy that she finally found someone that she wants to be with forever. That is real love, Derek. Not just a week vacation until you can return to your "normal" life and forget what happened." she said insolently.

"You think that's what I'm doing to you?" he was utterly offended.

"Kind of sounds that way doesn't it?" she said.

He shook his head and let a small laugh escape his lips as he laughed at the irony.

"This is insane. You are insane. I am finished fighting with you! This is the part where we make up."

"No." she said starting to walk off before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What do you need to hear me say? The truth? Fine. Hear is the honest truth." Casey waited and looked into his eyes impatiently as he still held her arm. "Did I feel jealous when I met Denny? Yes. Did I feel kind of betrayed? Yes. Have I ever thought about spending the rest of my life with Sally? Yes." Casey felt retched now after hearing this. She looked down, anyway to pull her gaze from him. She had tears welling in the corner of her eyes. "But…do I want to be with her? No!" he said this endearingly and Casey looked back up. "Am I in love with her? No. Do I love you?…Yes." he said. Casey saw the truth in his eyes. She never thought that she would hear him say something like to her before any of this had started. "So, can we just stop fighting?" he asked.

She nodded slowly and smiled friendly.

"Yeah." she said as she came into his arms.

**XOXO**

The next morning, Casey met Sally for breakfast at a café downtown.

"No, I am not kidding you." Sally laughed as she sat in the booth across Casey who was enjoying her cup of coffee. "Denny really does have a picture of Colin Farrell hanging up in our room." Casey laughed at this.

"Do I want to know why?" she laughed out.

"Apparently, he met Colin in a pub a few years back and the two had a beer together and ever since then, Denny has idolized him. I told him that I am perfectly fine with there being a picture of Colin Farrell in our room instead of a half naked blonde." Sally laughed. The two girls had a giggle fest at the expense of Denny and all the other men they've dated in the past. Casey made sure to stay clear of Derek being one of the "men".

After breakfast, the girls decided to go catch a film and ogle over how good looking Robert Downey Jr. was.

On the other side of town, Derek was on a secret mission. He had plans to meet Denny in a secret location in town.

"Hey, Derek." Denny said walking in the building.

"Hey, man." Derek said shaking his hand.

Denny blew out a nervous huff as he looked around.

"This is it. I never actually thought I would walk into a place like this." he said with his Irish brogue. "I mean…never." he was nervous.

"I know. I never thought I would come in a place like this either." Derek said self-conscious. What if somebody saw him?

Denny walked in further and looked down around him. A rainbow of light lit up parts of Denny's face as he looked down in admiration. How very interesting…

**XO**

The girls continued to giggle at how good Downey looked shirtless as they threw popcorn at the scenes they didn't like in the movie. After the movie, the girls decided to go shopping.

"Casey, I'm really happy you came to Vancouver." Sally said as she picked up an adorable off-white lace shirt. "To tell you truth, I don't really have many girlfriends to shop with."

"Really?" Casey asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mean I have friends just, they are always so busy. Apparently, I'm the only one in the group that especially puts a day aside exclusively for shopping." she said laughing as she held the shirt up to her and looked in the mirror.

"That looks great. You should try it on." Casey said.

"You think?" she asked turning her head to the side to look at it at a different angle.

"Yeah. It looks really good with your blonde hair." Casey said picking up her own shirt that was navy blue with minimal sequins.

Sally walked out of the changing room about a minute and a half later and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sally, that is really pretty." Casey said. Sally smiled.

"Do you think Denny will like it?"

"I think Denny will love it."

Sally felt a tinge of excitement run through her when she thought of Denny. She turned around and saw Casey admiring the blue shirt.

"Now, that is something Derek would love to see you wearing!" Sally said matter-of-factly.

Casey froze. What did she mean?

"Derek?" Casey asked slowly.

"Yeah, Derek." Sally said nonchalantly as she reached for the price tag on the shirt she was wearing.

"Wh-why would Derek care what I wear?" she asked.

Sally threw her an 'I-know' look through the mirror.

"Casey." she said turning around to look at her full on. "You would have had to have been blind not to see what was really going on." she said. "Even with the obvious hostility between the both of you, it wouldn't take a scientist to see the chemistry." Casey couldn't believe that Sally had figured it out. "Casey, I'm not going to tell anybody." she smiled. "I know how valuable secrets are and I would never tell somebody's secret."

Casey smiled and leaned in for a hug.

"Thank you, Sally." she said. As she pulled away, she just had to ask. "Do you think it's…strange?" she asked self-consciously.

"Love is a strange and unexplainable thing." she started. "One minute, you could look up and see a boy standing right in front of you and you would see that he is just a normal, average person with his own life. Then maybe the next minute you would turn your head and see him in a different light. One that showed his true personality. His flaws and his perfections. His likes and dislikes and you would know that for some reason, the two of you were eventually supposed to be at the right place at the right time, together. It's destiny that you and Derek met the way that you did. Love is a battlefield and sometimes you need to fight to get what you want, no matter what the circumstances are." she finished. "It's not my place to judge love. When you know, you know."

"Did you know when you met Denny?" she asked.

"Denny is Denny." Sally laughed. "He's random and spontaneous and a bit clumsy and all of those things are what made me fall in love with him. When he tripped in art that day and he fell in my direction--I fell right back in his." she looked away and remembered that day as she smiled remembering the moment she knew he was the one.

**XOXO**

"Do you think sally's going to find out what we did today?" Derek asked.

"I hope not. I need it to stay a secret. Derek please don't tell Casey, either. Okay?" he asked worried. "She might accidentally tell, Sally."

"I won't. Trust me, if Casey found out where we went today she would freak just as much as Sally."

"Alright, man." Denny said as they parted ways. "I'll see you later."

"Definitely. Remember the hockey game tomorrow." Derek said as he walked down the street back to the hotel.

"_If Sally found out what Denny and I did today, she would pass out." Derek thought. "So, would Casey come to think of it."_

What an interesting day it had been for the boys. An interesting day indeed…

**A/N-Wowza!! What on earth were those boys doing that the girls would die if they knew. It's an extreme OMG! Anyway, if you want to find out you have to review…**

**See how I warped that in? haha. Anyway, I love all of you and I hope you know how much you mean to me! Please stay tuned!! Love always!**

**~SweetAngelOfMusic**


	21. Sparkly

**Sparkly**

Chapter 17

_A/N-Thank you all of my readers & reviewers! You are very kind and I'm in love with each and everyone of you…Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you and keep up the amazing reviews because they give me inspiration! I would personally like to hand each of you a churro through the computer screen. Anyway, on with the chapter!_

"Hello, Doctor." said Nurse Monica Jane as she walked down a hallway at Mercy General Hospital.

"Hello, Nurse." said the sexy Doctor Miles McSteamy-Dreamy III.

"Can I borrow your stethoscope…Doctor?" asked the Nurse in a sultry voice.

"What for…Nurse?" he asked slowly.

"To hear how fast my heart is beating for you!" she said before she grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him passionately. The Doctor pulled her into the vacant on-call room. A few seconds later he pulled his head away from hers.

"I think I need a heart transfusion." he said breathlessly. "Because I just gave you mine." They started to kiss passionately again.

"What are you watching?" asked Denny who walked into the house and saw Sally and Casey crying on the couch.

"I am so happy they finally got together." Sally said blowing her nose as tears came down her cheeks.

"I know. They are so perfect for each other." Casey replied wiping away the tears with her own tissue.

"Hi, Honey." Sally said getting off the couch. She went over and kissed Denny on the lips before pulling away. "I thought about you all day." she said hugging him still sounding like she had been crying.

"I thought about you all day too."

"Hi, Denny." Casey said friendly standing up.

"Hey, Casey." he greeted nicely. "I just left Derek, he should probably be back at your hotel now." he said.

"Okay, thanks." she said politely. "Sally, I should probably get going. Thanks for a fun girls day out."

"I'm so happy we could hang out, Casey." Sally said walking over to her. "Make sure you stop by and say goodbye before you head back home."

"We will. I promise." Sally hugged Casey before Casey headed out the front door, excited to see Derek. When you spend all day thinking about happily ever after, you tend to miss the one person that makes you feel that special.

When Casey was back at the hotel, she walked through her room door and let it close behind her. She was suddenly engulfed in a pair pf arms that attacked her from behind.

"You need to change." Derek said in her ear.

"What for?" Casey asked suspicious.

"Because we have plans."

"What kind of plans?" she asked turning around in his arms.

"Secret plans." he said annoyed with her questions. "Just get dressed. You're messing up the plan."

"Wh-I-Derek? What's going on? What am I suppose to change into?" she asked as he pushed her backwards over to her suitcase.

"Dress in your prettiest dress." he said cutely. "Cause we're going out."

**XOXO**

Being blindfolded wasn't really Casey's thing. Derek seemed to enjoy it though. Hmm…

"Step…st-step? Derek, is that a step?" Casey asked frantically as she reached out in front of her and used her foot to feel the upcoming steps.

"There's one step, Casey." he said as he helped her over it.

"When are we going to be there? One taxi ride and two blocks of walking BLINDFOLDED!, is not very much fun, Derek!" she said frustrated.

Right at that moment he pulled off her blindfold.

"We're here." he said from behind her.

Casey looked up at where he had taken her.

"Um…wow." Casey said. "An abandoned…building." she said. "This is really…nice..?" she asked in question form turning to look at him.

"This isn't just an abandoned building." he said. "This is where your favorite band Cri de Coeur recorded their first album. The album that you have signed and hanging on your wall." he said impressing her.

"Really?" she asked excited before peeking in the windows. Sure, enough the inside of the studio had posters of some of the bands and single artists that had recorded music there. "Derek, how did you know about this?" she asked sincerely turning around.

"I know these things." he said matter-of-factly. "It's one of my many gifts and talents."

She laughed playfully as she walked over to him.

"I love this but I'm still kind of curious about why you made me put on my best dress." she said.

You could see the slick charm on Derek's face.

"So, it would match this." he said right before he pulled out a blue velvet box from his pants. He opened it right away and showed her the magnificent piece that lied inside of it's appealing case.

"Oh…my…" she breathed out slowly, stunned. "Is that…for me?" she asked bewildered.

"Why don't you put it on and find out?" he asked smirking flirtatiously.

She nodded slowly already in love with the sparkling thing in front of her.

**XOXO**

Sally sat on the couch as she studied for her English Literature class. She had been studying for hours and she was getting tired. She stopped taking notes for a minute as she yawned, keeping her pencil in it's upright position. She knew the second she set it down that studying would be over and she would miss some very valuable information.

Right as she finished her yawn, something slid down her pencil and landed on top the finger that was keeping it still. Sally looked down at it and was shocked at what she saw. She slowly unlooped it from her pencil and over it

"Marry me" Denny whispered in her ear agonizingly slow and romantic. His Irish accent made everything he said so attractive. She slowly turned her head to look up at him as he stood behind the couch, right next to her. She was still in a state of shock. Her eyes were glazed over with soon to be tears. He wasn't even finished making her feel so important.

"From the moment I met you…I knew that I wanted to spend every second of my life with you, Sally." he started. Sally got up slowly and walked around the couch as she listened to him. "Not once, did I ever meet another girl that made me feel as complete as you do." he said and that's when Sally started to cry. "I…honestly cannot tell you how much you mean to me. But I know, just by looking you in the eyes, that you understand everything I'm saying, even when we don't speak. I want to look you in the eyes for eternity, Sally. And I hope by you saying yes to my proposal…you'll be looking right back into my eyes." and on that note, he got down on his knee and opened the empty ring box. "Marry me." he said earnestly.

She started to laugh as she cried before nodding quickly.

"Yes!" she said kissing him when he stood up. "The answer is always, yes."

The two kissed passionately for the next few seconds before she handed him the ring.

"I want you to be the one to put it on me." she replied holding out her wedding hand.

He smiled like a little boy as he nervously placed it on her finger.

The two then passionately started to kiss again. Each were ecstatic about moving forward with the other.

**XO**

The next morning, Sally called Casey to tell her the good news. She called and called but there was no answer. So she ended up leaving a message on her voicemail.

"Hey, Casey. I don't know where you are but I have major news to tell you. Can we meet later tonight so I can tell you in person? I am so…excited." she said smiling over the phone. "Anyway, I just really want to tell you, so call me back for tonight's plans.

Casey's phone blinked 'missed call' for awhile before she slowly leaned over and picked it up. Her eyes were groggy as she tried to read the screen. When her eyes finally became clear, she could see that Sally had left her a message.

She yawned tiredly before placing the phone back down on the bedside table. She rolled over with her eyes closed when she felt something firm next to her. He groaned as she laid back down, making herself comfortable. She was too tired to realize where she was until she heard her phone start to ring again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before reaching over with her left hand to grab the phone. That's when she realized that she had a ring on her wedding finger. She screamed louder than a banshee as she stared down at the matrimony band.

The previous night came flooding back to her. That's when she remembered that Derek and she had…

_**eloped.**_

**FLASHBACK**

(Previous Night)

"_Oh…my…" she breathed out slowly, stunned. "Is that…for me?" she asked bewildered._

"_Why don't you put it on and find out?" he asked smirking flirtatiously._

_She nodded slowly already in love with the sparkling thing in front of her._

_Inside was the most amazing rhinestone necklace she had ever seen. It was a ruby red rose necklace with a real diamond right in the middle of the flower. It looked like something the Queen of England would have in her own jewelry collection._

"_I found this, today." he said taking it out of the case. It sparkled in the streetlight. He slowly unclasped it and put it around her neck. Casey lifted her hair up as he clasped it shut. _

_She touched it with her free hand and still couldn't believe it was hanging around her neck. _

"_Derek…its beautiful." she said enthused completely enveloped in its presence._

_He stayed behind her, with his hands on her shoulders as he whispered into her ear._

"_I can honestly say that I have never given a girl a present like this before." he said. "You're the first…and last." he said. "This is just way too stressful." he said laughing._

_Before they realized it, Derek and Casey were already at a dance club in the city enjoying themselves with each other. They started out with minimal wine before Derek suggested they do a shot to celebrate. Casey was extremely reluctant before she decided that she would just do one. But, it turned out, she liked the taste of the drink and her and Derek had another one…and then another one._

_At this point, the two were entirely drunk. Laughing at everything, tripping over everything (on Casey's part), and just living in their own world. And that's when Derek got the brainiest idea he's ever had._

"_Let's get married!" he yelled as they walked out of a club. Casey was so entertained by Derek, she just laughed and agreed joyfully, unaware of the major decision she had just made. _

_So, the two found the closest chapel they could and got married. The theme…Elvis and Pricilla and as Derek stood there with his Pressley glasses and Casey with her black wig, the two got married and laughed at how much fun they were having. Derek slipped the ring he had bought; out of a coin machine, on Casey's finger as she gave him the plain silver one she had already been wearing that night._

_They left the chapel and headed back to the hotel where Derek very clumsily carried Casey into the room. They two ended up falling asleep before they even got intimate and here they were now…_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"What did we do?" Casey yelled hitting Derek on the back.

**A/N-OMG!!! WTH? Right…? Lol. Please don't hate me; I had to make this interesting! How on earth are Derek and Casey suppose to hide their marriage from everyone? REVIEW!! BTW, sorry for the delay on updating. I was out of town and didn't have an internet connection. Luckily, I had plenty of time to write chapters as I was away. Extra Churros for everybody who reviews!!!**


	22. Behind the Scenes

_A/N-Hey! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Here's Chapter 18!_

**Behind the Scenes**

Chapter 18

Derek rolled out of bed in his wrinkled clothes. Casey held her hand away from her, afraid that the ring on her finger would turn into a bomb at any moment.

"Derek! We got married!" Casey yelled. "You and me!…are married!" Casey was frantic. She was pacing the room back and forth.

"I remember." he said tiredly. "It's not a big deal. We just have to -" he thought about the options. Casey looked at him like he was dumb.

"Get it _annulled_!" she said enunciating the word.

"What? You don't want to be married to me?" he asked.

She threw darts at him.

"Well, let's see here….um, no!" she slapped a hand to her head and a few moments went by. "I don't mean I don't want to be married to you…just…I mean look at how crazy this is." she let out an exasperated laugh of confusion. "We're 18. We drank too much and got married on a drunken whim." she walked closer to him. "You can't honestly tell me that we're ready for this." she said looking him in the eye.

Derek was reluctant but agreed.

"Yeah, I know." he said confessing. "So…what do we do now?" he asked.

"Okay, we-we need to get this sorted out as fast as possible. We need to get this annulled."

"Don't you have to pay for that?" Derek asked.

"I don't know!" Casey said frustrated.

After a few minutes of random brain-storming they decided to just take care of everything when they got back home. That way they could research what they needed to do and take discreet action.

"So no matter what; don't tell anybody what happened last night. Do you understand?" Casey asked.

"Yes! For the millionth time, I won't tell anyone!"

"Good."

Casey's phone started to ring again. She went over and grabbed it. "It's Sally." Casey said.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"I have to. She keeps calling. It could be important." Casey said slowly flipping her phone open. "Hi, Sally." she said trying not to sound conspicuous. "I'm just hanging out." Derek listened closely. "Sure, I'd love to meet you later. Alright, bye." Casey said hanging up. "Sally has something really important to tell me." Casey said.

"Yeah…apparently we're not the only one who was hearing wedding bells." Derek said.

Casey's face lit up. "Are you saying that Sally and Denny are getting married?"

"I wasn't supposed to say anything, but now that you're _my wife_." Derek smirked. "I thought you should know. But, act surprised when she tells you." he said.

"Wow…I can't believe Sally's get married to Denny." Casey said forgetting about her own romance for a minute. Denny was like the irresistible noble steed in a fairytale. He was foreign, and was very handsome. He was also polite and had manners. And most of all, he was proud of the woman he was in love with it.

"So, we didn't exactly get to have our wedding "night" together." he said using air quotes. "I have no problem having a wedding "morning"." he said.

"Are you kidding?" she asked.

"No." he said taking off his shirt.

When Casey got view of his hockey abs, she knew she wanted to bake cookies on him.

She had a few hours before meeting Sally. She could squeeze in some time with Derek if she wanted…and she did.

**XOXO**

Casey waved to Sally as she met her in a comfortable, casual diner for dinner. She squeezed into the booth and greeted Sally.

"Hey."

"Finally! I have been dying to tell you all day!" Sally said. "Denny proposed!" Sally said ecstatically as she flashed Casey her amazing engagement ring.

The largest diamond on the ring practically took Casey's eye out. She was suddenly hit with jealousy. She looked down at the ring on her finger, forgetting to take it off. But, as she looked at her own ring, she realized that it was a ring that Derek had gotten for her out of a coin machine. If she was going to be married to Derek, she wanted a ring that wouldn't turn her finger green.

"That's amazing, Sally!" Casey said. "I am so happy for you! Any wedding plans yet?"

"I forced him to stay up and listen to me talk about wedding plans all night. By this morning, he didn't want to marry me anymore." Sally said jokingly. "We both decided on a summer wedding in Ontario. Mostly, just close friends and family. I told him I want to go to Europe for our Honeymoon and he got excited knowing that he was going to be able to visit Ireland and see all his friends and stuff." Sally said. "But, this is the most important part, Casey." she said getting serious. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Sally, I would love to!" Casey was thrilled. She never thought that Sally would pick her to be maid of honor.

"Great!" she smiled. "First thing, tomorrow I have a few appointments to go wedding dress shopping."

"_I didn't get a wedding dress." _Casey thought to herself.

"I can't wait. I hope you find the perfect dress!"

**XOXO**

When Casey got back to the hotel, she walked into the room that Derek and she were staying in. She saw him lying on the suite couch watching television.

"If we're going be married, then you are going to buy me a better ring than this!" Casey said taking it off and handing it out to him.

"But, we're getting annulled remember?" Derek asked with a tint of mock.

"Well until then, I want a ring that won't turn my finger green." she said. "I saw Sally's ring and I almost went blind."

Derek sat up and got off the couch.

"You mean you don't like the ring I got you?" Derek asked kind of amused. "Isn't it kind of naturalistic for you to request a new ring, _wifey_." he said smirking.

"Oh no, no, no. This is not a materialistic thing, this is a…"

"…Materialistic thing." Derek said nodding matter-of-factly. Casey turned serious but not mad.

"Derek, when I look at this ring." she said inspecting it. "I only remember us doing something spontaneous and romantic on a…drunken whim. We didn't make the choice for ourselves. The vodka did." she said sincerely. Derek stood where he was and knew that everything she was saying was true. So, he just nodded slowly, while looking away from her. "I mean…when I was at dinner with Sally, I was thinking about us and…being married…and, I decided…" Derek looked up at her awaiting the rest of her sentence. "I'm in, if your in." she said. That surprised Derek by a landslide.

"Whoa." he said stunned. "Are you saying that you _want_ to be married?" he asked.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you, Derek. Marriage or no marriage." she said. "But, if you still want to get it annulled, then nothings changed."

"But, everything has changed." he said "You just said that you want to be married to me. Me, Casey." he said insinuating himself. "And if I say no, then everything is going to change. If we decide not to stay married, it's like saying we don't want to be together at all. So, everything has changed." he said stepping closer to her.

Casey cleared her throat and looked away from Derek.

"So…your answer's no." she said knowingly. "We'll file for the annulment papers when we get back." she turned around and headed for the bathroom. She didn't want to cry in front of Derek.

"Casey, I didn't say no." he said behind her. "You want to be married? Let's be married. We're together anyway." he said. Casey turned around after listening to the first part of what Derek was saying. "You want a nicer ring? I'll buy you a nicer ring. I'll buy you whatever you want. It may take some time but…I'll still get it for you." he said.

"Derek, you don't have to do that." she said shaking her head slowly as she walked over to him. "I'm happy knowing you still want to be with me…no matter how twisted this relationship is." she said laughing. She wrapped her arms around Derek.

"But, I'm still getting you a new ring." he said.

"I know what we can do." she said. She let go of Derek and unhooked the necklace from around her neck. "Cash this in." she said. "No matter how much I love it, you need to take it and buy us new rings." she said handing it to him.

"But, it's your favorite piece of jewelry." he said taking it.

"No. My ring will be my favorite piece of jewelry." she said.

**XOXO**

The next day, Casey went dress shopping with Sally. She was waiting on a chair for Sally to walk out in her first dress.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile as she came walking out.

"You look amazing, Sally." Casey said astounded. The dress that Sally was wearing was a strapless white gown with just the right amount of sequins. She placed the veil on top her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Sally didn't even have words to speak. She stood on her stool and gazed longingly at the dress she was in. "Sally, you look beautiful. Denny is really lucky." Casey said.

Sally slowly started to cry as she looked at herself. She pictured Denny in her mind and that hade her cry a little more.

"I think this is the dress." Sally said.

"Already? This is the first one you tried on!" Casey said laughing.

"This is the one, Casey. I can't explain it. This is the dress I was always meant to wear on my wedding day." she said in awe. "In front of the most amazing guy, I've ever met."

Sally was gone. She was in wedding dress heaven. She found the dress of her dreams…but she wasn't just content with her own dress…

"Casey I have a brilliant idea." Sally said getting of the stool carefully and walking over to Casey. "Go try on your own dress to see what you'd look like on your wedding day!"

_A bit late for that…_

"I don't know." she said.

"Oh, come on!" she said. "Excuse me. My friend is also dreaming to find her own fairytale dress for her special day. Can you find her one that will make her look amazing?" she asked the lady waiting by.

"Congratulations." she said happily. "I'll find you a perfect dress."

The lady went into the back to find Casey a wedding dress.

"Sally, really it's okay." Casey said.

"Come on, it'll be fun! As my MOH, you need to do this with me." Sally said sternly.

"Fine." Casey gave in.

A few minutes later, the woman came out with four different gowns hanging in her arms.

"One of these is your dress." she said knowingly. She unzipped the first one from its bag and held it up for Casey to see.

"Oh, wow. That is a beautiful dress." Casey said touching it slowly. Feeling the silky material running between her fingers.

Casey stood still as the woman finished doing up the last few buttons. When she was finished, Casey stood in front of the mirror, totally captivated by her appearance. She was wearing a strapless white gown, which was layered all the way down. She looked amazing. Her veil was long and white and was connected to a sparkling tiara.

"Casey…you look…" Sally said shaking her head. "Incredible."

It was a complete princess dress. It suit Casey so well. Her brain wasn't even connected to her mouth when she said:

"I'll take it."

**XOXO**

Derek was off to meet Casey later in the day, to give her, her new ring. The two agreed to meet at a secluded little bistro that Sally and Denny had suggested the night of Sally's dinner. It was after all, where the two had their first date.

Derek was stuck waiting at the bar until his table was ready. He saw Casey walk in with a smile plastered on her face. He smiled at her arrival and greeted her; when she made it over to the bar, with a kiss. Just then they were notified that there table was ready, and they followed the hostess to a cute little table that was next to a window.

After they gave their good orders, the waitress left giving them the privacy they wanted.

"So, I went back to the jewelry store today." he said. "And I got us our new rings." he said. He dug something out of his pocket and held it out in his palm. It was a simple white gold ring that shined with importance in the light. "This is my ring." he said. handing it to her. "Go ahead…put it on me." he said with a smirk.

Casey's smiled as she grabbed it from him and slipped it onto his finger.

"And this one…is yours." he said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out another blue velvet box with her ring in it. He opened it slowly and saw the ring that Derek held for her. It looked like a treasure chest. It was white gold as well and had a gorgeous, sparkling diamond right in the middle. Derek took it out and slowly slipped it onto Casey's ring finger, sensually massaging her finger as he did.

Casey couldn't hide the smile that was on her face. Derek took her hands in his as he looked at her.

"I have one more present for you." he said. Derek dug one more thing out of his pocket. "Hold out your hands. "he said quietly. She obeyed. "Close your eyes." he whispered seductively. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face as he dug out the secret surprise from his pocket. He laid it down into her palm. "Okay, open your eyes." he said.

Casey slowly opened her eyes and saw her rose necklace lying right in her grasp.

"Derek, you were suppose to cash this in." she said looking at it and then him. "This really means a lot to me. But, how on earth were you able to pay for the rings?"

"I took care of it." he said.

"Not George's credit card again." Casey said looking at him sternly.

"No My dad would have a heart attack if he looked on his bill and saw that I bought two wedding rings from a jewelry store in Vancouver." Derek said.

After they ate there main course, they argued over the dessert menu. Classic Derek and Casey. As they waited, Derek started to talk about Sally's wedding. Casey's froze because she knew that she had to work around the whole wedding dress issue.

"She asked me to be the maid of honor." Casey said.

"Where do they want to get married?" he asked taking a sip of his soda.

"Ontario. That is where all of her family lives. So they're just flying out there for the wedding. Even though, they have about a year before the wedding, Sally's in a rush to get everything done." Casey said laughing.

"Did she buy her dress yet?" Derek asked.

Casey hesitated a little before answering.

"Uh yeah." she said slowly. "She found the perfect dress today. I mean she looks really beautiful in it. Denny is going to be speechless during the vows." Casey laughed just thinking about it.

"And just think, your wedding outfit was a just yellow summer dress." Derek laughed when he said that.

"Yeah, I remember." Casey said through gritted teeth. Derek continued to laugh and it was starting to annoy Casey.

"Did you steal Sally's dress when she wasn't looking?" he continued to laugh as he teased her. "Or, pretend to be a manikin and walk out with a dress." Casey glared at him as he cackled. She was getting pissed. "Or, did you stuff the dress under your shirt and say you were having a baby." Derek got a real hoot out of that one. It was over, Casey was going to bite his head off.

"No, Derek. Actually, I walked up to the counter, gave the woman my card and she charged a wedding dress to my account." Casey said seriously.

Derek stopped laughing and looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You bought a wedding dress?" he asked befuddled.

"It's the dress, I never got to wear!" she said defending herself.

"Casey, we're already married!"

"So? Derek, this dress spoke to me." she said. "I don't want to look at my bright, yellow dress and say "Hey, I got married in that." she said. "Sally, made me try a dress on and the first one I did, I knew it was meant to be."

Derek shook his head, utterly in a state of confusion.

"Are you planning to renew the vows, already?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Derek, I just knew if I let this dress go, I would never find another one like it. I knew this dress was one in a million…kind of like our relationship." she said. Derek shook his head slowly.

"You're crazy. I knew that from the moment I met you." he said looking at her. She just smiled cutely knowing that Derek was done talking about the dress.

"And yet, you still love me." Casey said.

Truth be told, Casey didn't know why she bought the wedding dress. This whole thing with Derek had her thinking 100 different things all at once. Pulling her back and forth and she struggled to think clearly. She was married to Derek. It was an accidental marriage but not a bad one. Thing was; she didn't get married the way she wanted to. With her friends and family watching her, with gorgeous classic music playing and her in her sprawling, sparkling white down. Her fiancé standing at the end of the alter, gazing longingly at the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and start a family with.

Casey bought her dress on an impulse. The impulse of wishing she had the fancy wedding she had always imagined. She didn't know what the future held, all she knew was that she had to get the dress. It was a part of her whether she wore it or not. Until, she would need it, it would always be right by her side. Ready to take the jump with her. The Jack/Rose, "You Jump, I jump" scenario.

**XO**

"Casey and Derek are engaged!" Sally yelled running into her house.

"What?" Denny asked stirring the spaghetti noodles. (That's right, he also cooks!)

"I just passed by Villa Bistro and Derek was putting a ring on Casey's finger! I saw them through the window!"

"He didn't tell me he was gonna propose to her." Denny said greeting Sally with a hug.

"It must have been a surprise. The ring was beautiful. But, let's not saying anything about it until they want to tell us." Sally said.

"Well, congrats to them! A double wedding?" Denny asked jokingly.

"I just can't believe this. Casey must have had some idea, she bought a wedding dress when I did…" Sally had a thought. "Or maybe…Derek proposed to her awhile ago and just gave her the ring tonight. Which means, she's keeping this major secret from me." Sally said. "Hmm…now I just have to crack it out of her."

"Oy Sally, don't get into it." Denny said knowing how his fiancé found a way to get secrets out of people.

"Relax, I'm just going to mention it in small increments. Don't worry, Denny. But, I will find out before they leave."

A determined Sally was off to plan her first attempt at cracking Casey. Somehow, Denny had got wrapped into the plan and Sally convinced him to find out what he could about Derek.

If only they knew, _everything_.

**A/N-**_So, what do you think? Please review my lovelies. Be honest. _


	23. Oh My!

A/N**-**_**Did I kill of you yet? From anxiety and shock? Lol. Anyway, here is the next chapter. BTW, what's happened to all the reviewers? Where are you? PLEASE REVIEW! For those of you that do review, I give you 50 gold stars. You non-reviewers get nothing! NOTHING!**_

**Oh My!**

Chapter 19

"So…how's Derek?" Sally asked Casey as the two picked through flowers at the local flower shop.

"He's fine." Casey asked smelling a nice pink rose.

"Anything new with the two of you?" she asked as she picked up an orchid.

"Um…not necessarily. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just thinking about the wedding and I was wondering if I should seat you and Derek together or not. I'm inviting your family too…so; I didn't want anything to be awkward."

"My family?" Casey asked cringing.

"Yeah. They were always so nice to me. I have to invite them." she said as she gathered different flowers to see which would look better together.

"But, then again, you are my maid of honor; you should be sitting at the wedding party table." Sally said pondering. "But, if you had a good reason for Derek to sit at the table with you…"

"Is there something you want to ask me, Sally?" Casey asked getting the feeling Sally was searching for the answer to something else.

"Fine! Just don't get mad because I didn't mean to see."

"What?" she asked confused.

"I saw you and Derek at dinner last night." Casey's eyes bulged. "And I saw him put a ring on your finger."

"Oh my God." Casey said embarrassed.

"Are the two of you…getting married?" Sally asked confused.

"No…"

"Oh, but the ring-"

"We're not getting married…because…we're already married." Casey slapped a hand to her head as Sally almost had a hernia.

"WHAT?!" she asked shocked.

"We accidentally…got married."

"How do you accidentally get married?"

"By drinking too much and eloping…" Casey said shamefully and slowly.

"Oh my God! The two of you are already, married?"

Casey nodded painfully.

"Casey! When did this happen?"

"A few nights ago."

"Oh my God."

"Sally, you're not helping!"

"I'm sorry; I just can't believe that you and Derek are married."

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone! If our family found out, Derek and I would be dead."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, Casey. Trust me."

"Thank you, Sally." Casey said hugging her. "You're such a great friend."

**XOXO**

Derek and Casey had just ordered room service via George's credit card once again. Derek knew he was already 6 feet below so what's an extra twenty bucks?

"So, when are you going to try on that dress for me?" Derek asked taking a French fry off Casey's plate. She pushed his hand away but he still got the fry.

"I didn't know I was going to." she said.

"Where is it?" he asked getting up to search for the dress.

"Um." she got up quickly and ran so they he wouldn't find it. She threw herself over to the closet where she hid the dress. "Derek, I really don't want you to see it."

"Why not? It's just a dress."

"I know…but…it's you." she said. "Only Sally saw me in this dress. You might think its…ugly or too much for your taste."

He placed his forearm above her head on the closet door and leaned in, smirking.

"Try it on and we'll see." he said mischievously.

He leaned on more and Casey couldn't think correctly.

"…okay…" she said coyly. He released her and she turned around and snuck the dress out of the closet and ran to the bathroom to try it on.

After she looked in the mirror at herself, she smiled. She was proud of the way she looked. She liked feeling beautiful inside and out. She was hoping that Derek liked the dress just as much as she did.

She let out a breath of air before opening the bathroom door slowly. She then proceeded to walk out in her dress.

She was almost positive he was going to say something sarcastic or amusing/ But, he didn't say a word. When he first saw her, his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. His eyes were glued to her in every way.

Casey smiled nervously as she walked closer to him.

"Wh-what do you think?" she asked uncertainly.

He was unable to speak.

"Is it that bad?" she asked nervous.

He shook his head moderately as he stepped closer. She stood where she was as he placed his hands on her waist.

"You look…"

"What?" she asked slowly and curiously.

"…incredible…" he breathed out.

He moved the veil up and placed it behind her head. Then he slowly leaned in for a kiss.

"I want to see you wear this again." he said pulling his lips away from hers but leaning his forehead against her own.

"What does that mean?" she asked unsure.

"I don't know…" he said, his voice become husky. "But, right now you need to take it off so I don't rip it off in shreds." She laughed as he started kissing her neck. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. They looked amused and lustful. "I've always wanted to do a bride." he said smirking.

"De-rek!" she said amusedly as he pulled her closer into his arms.

Derek pulled her towards the bed and as he fell down on the welcoming furniture, he took her down with him.

**XOXO**

A few days later, Casey and Derek sat in two seats; at their terminal, in the airport. Casey watched the plane outside her window as Derek played a game on his phone.

"I can't believe we're leaving." Casey said sadly. "I had such a great time." she said whining.

"Ha! I told you. I told you, you would have a great time and I was right. As usual." he said.

"As usual? Now, that's something to 'Ha!' about." she said looking at him. They heard their flight being called just then. So, the two of them grabbed their bags and piled onto the plane. They waited in their seats until the stewardess spoke on the louder speaker that they were about to take off. As Casey shrieked with nervousness at the take off and mild turbulence, Derek laughed at her.

They had a nice mild flight, and landed safely back home a few hours later.

"Oh, it's so nice to be home." Casey said as they walked through the front door.

"Yeah…but that means more class."

"Oh no! I completely forgot about classes! I must be so behind!" Casey said frantically.

"Relax, we just got home." Derek said. "You were doing work ahead of the class. You're probably not behind at all." he said throwing his luggage in a corner.

"Yeah, but that most likely means you are." Casey said picking up his bags.

Derek crashed on the couch and closed his eyes. He was so tired from waking up early enough to not miss his flight. He soon dozed off and Casey did the same in her own bedroom. After of course, falling asleep with about a dozen school books surrounding her.

As Derek and Casey returned back to their normal lives, they were starting to miss the nice relaxing feeling of vacation. Casey was back to being top of her class as Derek…was the same old Derek.

Sally had asked Casey to check out some local places for the possible wedding venue. Casey was happy to oblige and thought she found some pretty great places.

But, while Casey and Sally's luck was going pretty good, Derek's on the other hand was quite the opposite.

Derek's phone started to vibrate in his pocket as he walked into the apartment. He clicked the green button and answered it.

"Hey, Dad." Derek said.

"Derek!" his dad screamed on the other end. "You maxed out my credit card!"

Derek froze.

"Um…Well, it was nice talking to you, Dad. Bye." he said clicking 'end.'

**A/N-**_Will you review now you mean story readers? _

_P.S-I still love you reviewers!_


	24. Our Fault

**A/N-**_Here's a barrel of monkey's for you reviewers. From me to you._

**Our Fault**

Chapter 20

"Derek, do you have any idea how much money was on that credit card?" George yelled through speaker phone. Casey was home now and was sitting in the living room, listening to George scream at Derek. "And you managed to overspend it! Do you ever use your head, Derek?" George was furious.

Casey guiltily looked at the floor as Derek lay back on the couch listening to his father's never ending rant.

"You are going to pay back all the money on that card. I don't care if you have to work your fingers to the bone." he said angrily. "And now, that I have the card's history right in front of me, I would like to as you why you thought you deserved a vacation to Vancouver?" George's voice was raging. It echoed through the phone making him sound even madder, if possible. "And why you bought two tickets? Honestly, Derek. I can't believe that you would do something so stupid. I hope the girl you brought with you on your little excursion knows that you are going to be broke for the next eighty dates." he said harshly. "So, what kind of girl was it this time? Blond, brunette?" Derek shot a defensive glare at Casey.

"Dad, it doesn't matter. I'll pay you back everything on the card."

"You bet you will."

"This is the perfect example as to why you should act more like Casey!"

Casey felt even worse now. Derek glanced at her and saw how upset she looked.

"I know, Dad." Derek said tiredly. "I promise I'll get this figured out. I'll get a job, pay you back and we can stop talking about it."

"I'm going to call you back everyday until you finally get a job. So, start looking now." he said hanging up.

Derek growled in frustration.

He looked over at Casey. There eyes connected for a few seconds before Derek pulled away. He got up and sat right next to Casey.

"You have to admit it. The vacation was completely worth it."

She turned her head and looked at him before letting a light laugh come out.

"Yeah, but how are we going to pay George back all that money? I can put in an application at that store by the mall or…I can waitress."

Derek shook his head and stood up.

"You don't have to get a job. My dad wants me to pay him back."

"That's because he doesn't know that I'm at fault too. Derek I plan on paying back the money I spent too. That way we can both grin and bare it together."

So, a few weeks after the credit card façade, Casey and Derek both found jobs. She worked at a clothing store near the university and Derek worked at a sports store a few shops over. As the worked and worked, the finally managed to scrape together some of the money that they invested in Vancouver. They had about two thousand more to go but it was coming along nicely.

It was the beginning of December now and Derek came walking into Casey's place of work. It was a cold afternoon and it had started to snow lightly earlier.

"Hey." she greeted warmly. Casey was currently hanging up some of the clothes that were left in the changing rooms.

"What time do you get off?" he asked.

"Seven."

"Can't you get off any earlier?" he asked winely.

"Why?"

"Because we have plans. This is our last chance to be "alone" before heading back home for Christmas."

"Derek, I can't leave until my boss comes back anyway."

Derek then looked around mischievously.

"Are you saying you're alone here?"

"Yeah, all day really. Nobody wants to go shopping in weather like this."

Derek smirked.

"What?" she asked giving him a look.

"Excuse me, Miss." he said making his way over to the men's rack. He picked a shirt up and slowly started to head in the other direction. "I think I might need some assistance…in the dressing room."

"Not here, Derek! I'm working!"

"You have a new job to perform. Now get over here."

He did look really…irresistible. His hair had grown out a little longer than before giving him something extra and it was definitely playing in his favor today.

Casey eventually lost the fight with herself and followed Derek into the changing room.

When Derek was bad…he was very bad. And him being so bad made him, oh so good _very_ good.

"How is this whole thing going to work at home?" he asked as he tore his jacket off.

"I guess it can't." Casey said. Derek stopped.

"You're kidding right?" he asked with a humorous gleam in his eye.

He began to rip his shirt off before he helped Casey with her own. It was only seconds before his mouth was on hers.

"Do…you think we've been doing…this…way to much…lately?" Casey said in between lip locks.

Derek continued to kiss her and reply with an "uh, uh." as his lips were busy at the moment.

"If we get caught, I could lose my job." she said as his lips moved down to her neck.

He pulled away for a second and looked at her.

"Just forget about everyone for right now, okay? Right now, it's just you and me." his words were kind and they made Casey forget about the real world. He kissed her lips tenderly as one of his hands slid down her side. She got lost in his embrace and that's the way she liked to keep it.

Derek had the power to make her do crazy things. She didn't understand how one person could have so much control over her. She loved the way he made her feel though. He was the only one to ever make her feel every emotion at once.

**XOXO**

After a long night of packing Derek and Casey placed there bags on the conveyor belt at the airport. They had a seven am flight back to Ontario.

On the flight, Derek thought it would be funny to annoy Casey by switching her air conditions vent on and off. He laughed every time she switched it off and glared at him. But, in the midst of the childish games they rendezvoused in the lavatories making the flight a little more exciting. This time without the special appearance of turbulence.

When they finally arrived in Ontario, the purposely walked slow to baggage claim so they could talk about how to keep their parents out of the loop with everything that was happening between the two.

"And don't purposely set me up with your immature quips. It's not funny! If they assume anything is going on with us, they'll kill us; starting with you." Casey said.

"My quips are hilarious. Trust me thought. I know what I'm doing."

As soon as they got to baggage claim they saw the family there waiting for them.

"Here we go." Casey said quietly to Derek.

**XOXO**

On the way home, Casey and Derek sat in the middle of the mini van as Marti, Liz and Ed all sat in the back. Casey rested her arm on the rest which might have been the biggest mistake she had ever made.

"Wow, Casey!" Marti yelled. "Where did you get that pretty ring?"

Casey whipped her arm away when she realized Marti meant her wedding ring. Derek looked at her with the same panicked expression.

"It…was a present." Casey lied. She pulled the ring off and gazed at it as it rested in between her fingers. Derek saw the rainbow it left on her face when the sun reflected off it. Casey slowly looked at Derek and gave him a sad expression. She slid the finger into her pocket. Derek didn't like seeing that. Not…at…all.

**XO**

"We decided to convert your room for the baby, Casey." Nora said as they walked upstairs to see it. "Remember, you said we could do that before you left for college."

"Yeah. The baby needs it more than I do." Casey said walking into her old room. Everything was a neutral color. Greens, yellows and whites mostly for George and Nora didn't want to know the sex of the baby beforehand.

"So, you'll be sleeping in Lizzie's room for the time being." Nora announced.

"Awe yay, Lizzie." Casey said smiling at her sister.

During dinner that night, George helped Nora into her chair. She was huge by this point in her pregnancy. The baby was due early February and it was mid December now. Dinner that night would be an unforgettable one to say the least.

"I have a question." Marti said at the dinner table. Everyone gave her their attention. "Can I marry anyone I want?"

"Sure, you can. As long as he loves you and supports you and he treats you like a princess." George said slightly taking on the defensive father role.

"Can I marry cousin Jeffrey?" Marti asked.

"Oh no, honey." Nora said. "You can't marry family."

Marti crossed her arms and had an angry expression on her face.

"But, Derek and Casey are married."

Derek dropped his fork on the plate and everybody got quiet.

"We're not married, Marti." Casey said.

"Yes, you are!" Marti said frustrated. "I heard you guys talking about it in the closet earlier. And Casey, you were wearing your ring on this finger." Marti pointed to Casey's wedding finger. "You guys said that dad and Nora couldn't find out."

Awkward silence was now joining them for dinner. Everyone looked at George after Marti made the confession.

"Derek…Casey." he gritted out. "Tell me this isn't true."

Nora didn't really understand what was going on.

All eyes turned to Casey who looked ready to confess.

"It's…um." Casey started, her voice shaking. Derek threw her threatening eyes. "It's true."

Everyone at the table gasped, Derek smacked a head to his forehead.

George looked down and shook his head. You could tell he was beginning to turn red.

"How could the two of you be so stupid?" George yelled. "How did this ever happen? I can't believe you -"

"Wait, wait!" Lizzie yelled. "Something's wrong with mom."

Nora's face had fear and pain written all over it as she clutched her pregnant stomach. Her water had broke…a month and a half too soon.

**XOXO**

The whole family waited in the waiting room quietly. It felt like they've been there for days. George was in the delivery room with Nora. Edwin and Lizzie were sitting patiently and Casey was sitting on a chair, head in her hands.

"I'm hungry." Marti said. Casey would take any distraction she could. She sat up and instantly reached into her pocket and pulled out some cash.

"Ed, Liz?" Casey asked. "Can you find Marti something to eat?" she handed Lizzie the money.

"Sure, come on Marti." Lizzie said taking her hand. The three of them left the room as Derek walked back in with two cups of coffee.

"Here." he said handing her a cup. "This might help."

She took the hot coffee he handed her and took the seat next to her. Derek watched as she stared down at the cup, not drinking from it.

"Casey." he started. But, he couldn't finish. He had nothing to say. This whole thing was their fault. Shock on a pregnant woman was about ten times worse than on an average person. Derek looked up when he saw George walk into the delivery room, slowly. Derek nudged Casey lightly and she looked up.

The two waited nervously for him to begin.

"It's a little girl." George said shakily. He looked like he was about to cry, if he hadn't already. "4 pounds, 17 inches and she's in the ICU."

"Is she going to be okay?" Casey asked worried.

"We don't know yet." George said before he walked out of the room almost in a daze.

**A/N- Hey, guys! I know it's been awhile. I've been super busy. Anyway, here we go. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	25. Breaking Rules

**A/N-Yo! Hello fellow readers. This chapter might be a tiny bit more romantically intense than the others. Nothing "bad" is going to happen but it is just a precautionary. Lots of smoochies, detailing and inappropriate morning lovin'. Make sure you review when finished & tell me what you think! Now, on with the chapter. **

**Breaking Rules**

Chapter 21

It was silent for a few seconds before Casey burst out in tears. This stunned Derek and he felt cold. He zoned out as he took everything in perspective. The only thing his body told him to do was to wrap an arm around Casey; which he did. In return, she turned her body and came into him, hugging him tight as she sobbed.

He slowly put his arms around her tighter, his body and mind still mostly unresponsive. This was all he could manage to do. It was his instinct to try and help Casey first.

A few hours later, George had not come back to the waiting room, which could be bad or good. All this kids fell asleep as did Casey. Derek was the only one who was still awake. He was tired; you could see the rings under his eyes. His eyes drooped from tiredness as he looked out the window. He was watching the birds twitter around. It was five in the morning and the birds were up. There chirping was comforting for his ears.

Wasn't it the weirdest feeling knowing even in your own moment of pain…the world kept going? Everything changed for you but yet…nothing was different elsewhere. If he closed his eyes and let the darkness come over him, he would realize that everything was the exact same that it was twenty-four hours ago. He was still with Casey. Her in his arms. He was still eighteen years old. He still had a job, an apartment, friends, schoolwork and etc. in his life. None of that had changed. It was all the same. However, when he opened his eyes and looked at where he was, he would see that his family was crumbling apart. He would see that his new baby sister might not make it to see her first birthday let alone day two of her life.

Casey stirred in her sleep as she dug her head into his chest. He forgot that she was there. She mended so well into his own body. Casey slowly opened her exhausted eyes.

"Any news?" she whispered.

He shook his head giving her a comforting sweet smile.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked quietly yawning.

"No." he said tiredly.

Just then, a female doctor walked into the room.

"Venturi?" she asked quietly noticing the sleeping children.

"Yes." Derek said as Casey and his stood up almost instantly.

"Are they okay?" Casey asked instinctively grabbing Derek's hand for support.

"Your mother is doing fine. We gave her some medication to sleep and she'll be ready for visitors in the morning."

"What about the baby?" Casey's worry had not dissipated in the least.

"She's a fighter." the doctor said. "She is doing very well for being only four pounds, but she'll have to stay in the ICU for a few weeks to be monitored."

"But, is she going to be okay?" Derek asked.

"If things go the way they are, she'll be just fine and ready to head home when she's at a healthy weight." The doctor smiled reassuringly before walking out of the room.

Casey let a few tears roll down her cheeks. She still wasn't convinced. Derek turned her to him.

"She's gonna make it, Casey." he said looking her straight in the eyes. "Trust me." Derek said truthfully.

She looked at him and suddenly wrapped her arms around him. She stood on her tiptoes as she whispered something into his ear.

"Thank you...for everything." she said before kissing his cheek slowly and intimately.

**XOXO**

The next morning, the family got to see Nora. She looked tired but said she was feeling well. She had a room full of balloons and flowers.

"What did you name her?" Lizzie asked.

"Evelyn Rose." Nora replied with a smile. "They might let you see the baby."

Casey felt excited but also got a pang of guilt to go with it.

When they walked into the room and first laid their eyes upon little Evelyn, they couldn't pull away. She was so beautiful. All the kids piled around the baby and watched her sleep.

After a few minutes, all the young kids headed back to see Nora. Derek was going to head back too before he realized the way she Casey was looking at the baby.

"Are you coming?" he asked quietly.

"She's so little." Casey said faintly.

"She's going to be alright." he said coming up next to her.

"I know but she's in the machine because of me."

"No, Casey. It had nothing do with us." he said shaking his head. "It was a mild complication in her pregnancy. It would have happened either way. You heard what the doctor told us."

Casey nodded before slowly backing away.

"Bye, baby Evelyn." she said. Derek had to pull her away gently.

Three and a half miraculous weeks later, the front door of the Venturi/MacDonald household was opened for Nora and the new baby. She was greeted by two dozen balloons and a pink welcome home sign for the new baby.

Evelyn loved the attention she got in her new crib. Now at a healthy six pounds, she had more toys than a Toys R Us.

Casey and Derek had decided to stay longer than expected to help Nora out. So far, the whole marriage thing didn't come up. Whenever George was in the room though, I didn't look Casey or Derek in the eyes. However, with things slowly going back to normal, it was time to discuss the trigger of series of events.

"It's time to talk about this." George said walking into the living room; where Derek and Casey were watching television. He flipped the television off and stood in front of it. The two teenagers looked at each other nervously before giving their attention to George.

Nora slowly walked into the room from the kitchen. She came to hear what George was going to say.

"It's time to hear the truth." he said finally looking them in the eyes. "How did this happen?" he insinuated the two. Derek was in his favorite chair while Casey was on the couch.

"It just happened." Derek said guiltily.

"No, marriage does not just happen." George said angrily. Nora was startled by his new tone. "Forgetting to turn off the lights just happens. Misplacing little things just happens. Getting married does not just happen!" He breathed in slowly trying to calm down. "When?"

"Vancouver." Casey said shamefully with her head down.

"You two don't even like each other." George said confused. Derek stood up quickly. It was his turn to be angry.

"You're right dad. I don't "like" Casey. I love her. "He said confidently. "And nothing you say or do is ever going to change that. We got married by accident but we stayed married on purpose. You can disown me and throw me to the curb but at the end of the day…Casey is still going to be my wife." his words were firm and grounded. "She's still going to wear my name."

He walked out of the living room quickly and slammed the front door as he left.

The used to be sleeping Evelyn started crying. Her obvious nap interrupted. Nora left the room to assist the baby leaving a startled Casey and an even angrier George.

"Casey." he sitting down next to her. "This isn't right. Even you know that this shouldn't have happened. You need to end this before it goes too far."

"George forgive me, but this whole thing is between Derek and I. I of course value my mother and you and what you think but Derek and I are old enough to make our own choices."

"They're the wrong choices." he said disapprovingly.

"Depends on your angle I guess." she looked down and then up at his face. "I know it's weird and strange for me to love Derek more than I should but…it's too late." She got up and grabbed her jacket and Derek's before proceeding to go outside to find him.

George didn't move. He felt too disrespected to do anything at the moment. Never in his life had he felt so humiliated. And by his own son of all people.

As Casey walked out of the house, it was snowing. She spotted Derek in the front yard; near the tree. He was leaning against the large tree with his arm against the bark for balance.

"Here." she said handing him his jacket. He turned his head around but did not move. He gave her a lazy look before turning his head back around. He didn't want the jacket. "Derek." she said slowly before he interrupted her.

"My dad…has gone too far."

"I know. But, you have to remember that he loves us. I mean you are his son and I am his…daughter."

"Step-daughter or daughter-in-law?" he asked still facing away from her.

"Both I guess…which creeps him out. Which creeps me out too actually." Casey said laughing quietly.

"Let's just got this trip over with and head back to Queens and move on with everything."

"You know. We never did actually get to go on a honeymoon." Derek said turning around.

"I think we've spent enough money on ourselves for the time being Derek."

"Yeah…we probably wouldn't have even left the hotel room anyway."

"Derek!" she said smacking him on the chest. He caught her arm, leaned in, and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and smirked at her. "Now, come on. Let's go back inside before we turn into snowmen." she turned around and headed back for the house. That's when she was nailed with a large snowball. "De-rek!" she turned around and watched him laugh. "You are such a jerk!" She retaliated and made her own snowball. But, nonetheless, he continued to laugh as she chased him around the yard with it.

**XOXO**

It was extremely early in the morning the next day.

"Psss…psss."

Casey slowly opened her eyes and saw Derek in Lizzie's doorway. He was holding the door open a crack trying to get her attention.

"What are you doing?" she whispered tiredly.

"Come on." he said closing the door. Casey got out of bed with an annoyed expression. She snuck out into the hall and closed Lizzie's door behind her.

"Are you aware that it's five in the morning?" she asked. He ignored her question, grabbed the side of her face, and kissed her hard. Overwhelmed by his assertiveness she leaned into him like a rag doll. There was something extremely sexy and sweet about a guy holding the side of your head with his hand. Something romantic about it. Casey took a second to compose her mind after he pulled away. A kiss like that was when you needed cold water thrown on your face. "Wh-what are you-?" she asked in a fog.

He grinned at her maliciously before he snaked his hand into her own. He grabbed it tight and pulled her down the hall. He pulled her into his room and closed the door; trapping her against it and himself. Derek then leaned against her and proceeded to lock the door.

"Morning." he said with a smirk.

"Is this what you call a wake up call?" she asked blushing.

"It's what I call…achieving a conquest."

"It's what I call a booty call." she said humoring him.

"It's not a booty call if you're my wife."

"It is if I'm your ex." she said tauntingly.

"Yeah, right. Like you could stand being away from _this_ for more than 2 hours." he said insinuating himself.

"Derek, I went to bed at 1am thanks to your need to keep me out and build an igloo with you. I need my mandatory hours of sleep." she said tiredly.

He became serious and leaned in to her. He was close enough to kiss her but he didn't.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to hook up in this house with the everyone home?" he asked her slowly.

"Not particularly. Have you?" she asked with a small smile.

"Casey, it's one of those things where you know that you may possibly get caught."

"How is that fun?" she asked confused.

"Because it's…bad." he said trying to make her understand. "Because it feels good to do things you shouldn't do sometimes. It feels incredible to break the rules." he smirked at her.

"Derek, getting caught wouldn't exactly help our situation with the George." she said.

"Duh." he said like a smart ass. "That's why I locked the door."

That's when he leaned in and connected his lips with hers in a passionate and erotic kiss. More powerful than ever before. More sensual and sexy than any of her past kisses. Derek had a rush of excitement for doing bad things. He wasn't a bad person, of course. But, he loved the rush of possibly getting caught or heard. It made it that much more stimulating.

As he kissed Casey, he thought about how George would flip his lid if he found out. Thinking about George really pissed Derek off and Casey could feel the anger come out in the kiss.

His father didn't understand where he was coming from. Nobody ever would either. It's not like he expected them to. But, it was impossible to configure the fact that you could have deeper feelings for someone than you had originally planned; no matter who they were.

Yes--George would kill Derek if he found out what they were doing in his room at 5 in the morning. And he loved knowing that. He loved having the power. His rage and excitement came out in his feelings towards Casey. He pinned her hard against that door and gripped her waist close to him. His front teeth bit her lip and Casey was practically living on cloud nine at this point.

He ran his hands up her body slowly. Strong hands that fit better than the clothes she wore…well…the clothes she used to wear.

Different scraps of clothing landed on the floor consecutively. Derek pulled her over to the bed; while still kissing her. The faster he attacked her mouth, the more power he felt. Blood pumped through his body hot enough to set lava to shame. Casey was nothing but Jell-O. If you nailed her to a tree, she would just keep on sliding down which was the way she felt in Derek's arms right then.

He turned her around and slowly headed back for the bed. He broke away from her and sat down on the bed, smirking. He grabbed her hands and pulled her down along with him.

"Will this ever get less weird?" she asked him as he rolled atop her.

"Probably not." he said before kissing her neck. He looked up slowly and gave her an impish smile. "But, it's still fun."

**XOXO**

Two wonderful hours later, Casey opened Derek's door. She stuck her head out to make sure no one was in the hall. She opened the door fully before walking out. Her hair was is disarray but she ignored it. Derek who was wearing no shirt grabbed her arm before she ran back to Lizzie's room.

"I told you it would be so much more fun "_trying_" to stay quiet." he said arrogantly with a playful smirk.

"Yeah well, I think your sick joke of purposely trying to make me the loud one was extremely juvenile."

"Yet oh so satisfying." he said. "Not my fault you want to scream my name to the world. I can't help it if I have a natural gift."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Not your fault? It was entirely your fa-"

"Morning."

"Marti?" Casey asked surprised that she was awake so early on a Saturday.

"What are you doing up?" Derek asked as surprised as Casey was.

"I couldn't sleep. My wall was shaking."

Derek held in what he could have a laugh. Casey on the other hand froze.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"I thought the house was falling down."

Derek couldn't hold this one in. He had to turn his head away just to minimize the humor of it all.

"Honey, the house isn't falling down."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Because I thought I heard someone screaming." she said innocently.

Derek could not stop laughing. He couldn't even breathe anymore.

"Marti, don't worry about it. It was just a dream. You don't need to tell anyone about it either because everything is fine." Casey said comforting her.

"Okay." she said skipping down the hall.

"See what you did?" she asked angrily turning to him. He through her a glance after he wiped his eyes of the tears.

"Oh, I see perfectly well…what I did." and then he started laughing again.

**A/N-Okay, make sure you leave a review. I'll be updating soon. Just FYI, I'm sad to report that this story is coming to end in about 2-3 chapters. So, stay tuned to see what happens and how everything pans out in the end.**

**P.S-I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and misspellings. I am usually a very good speller but after I write the chapter, it's usually too long for me to want to re-read it. Lol. So please forgive me beloved readers.**


	26. OMG!

**A/N-I just had this idea snap into my head and I decided to run with it. This is a very, very short chapter to help build up the suspense. Keep reading because there are lots of twists and some very important things that you can't miss!!!! **

**OMG!!!**

Chapter 22

Casey walked back to Lizzie's room quietly. She slowly crept back into her own bed where it was cold. Not nearly as comfortable as Derek's large and welcoming bed. Hopefully, Marti wouldn't look back on this again in the future. Derek found it so hilarious while Casey felt mortified for the both of them.

When everybody eventually woke up, the whole family had a nice large breakfast. Things felt a little awkward but luckily they all kept their cool and talked mostly about Evelyn.

"Derek, Casey." George said as Nora started clearing the table. "Can you please stay at the table for a second? We need to talk." Edwin, Marti and Lizzie all fled when they knew what it was about. Well, Lizzie and Edwin anyway.

"We didn't exactly get off the the best start with the whole…marriage matter." George said. Derek glanced at Casey before looking back at his dad. "And we never will and I'm aware of that." George stood up looking more like a judge than a loving parent. Lately, he had been so out of character. Maybe it was the stress of the new baby that was piling on top of Derek and Casey? Either way, he wasn't acting like himself. He seemed like a cold adult who wouldn't listen to anybody's opinion but the negative ones. "So, Nora and I have decided that the only form of action we can take is to…cut you guys off."

"Wait what?" Derek asked stunned.

George slapped a paper packet down on the table.

"This is the divorce paperwork. Sign it you two get to put this whole thing behind you and move on the way it should be or…you don't sign, you get cut off and are on your own. No more us helping you out. You think you're adults then you get to act like adults."

Casey didn't have words. She was scared, stunned and felt like throwing up.

"Here's a pen for you and you." George said placing a pen down right on the table in front of them. "You're both going to sign this, go back to Queens where Derek will move out and Casey will find a new roommate. Derek will move into the dorms where I found a vacancy finally and the two of you will go on living a normal life."

"Dad, what the hell? We're adults! We can make our own decisions!" Derek said angrily standing up and moving away from the table.

"Yeah, well I believe you're currently living off Nora and I still. If we stop helping out, then you're going to be begging for food on the side of the highway. As a lawyer, I advise you to take the offer."

Derek looked a Casey slowly seeing what she was going to do. He knew that she was Ms. Play-It-Safe. That's why he was hoping he was wrong about which one he thought she was going to choose. She picked up the pen and glanced at the packet before sliding her hand; in writing form, over the stop of it ready to sign. She hesitated and looked up.

"George, it's to late to sign this." she said uneasy. "Because…because…I'm…pregnant." she said it quickly and bluntly.

Nora dropped the glass plates which crashed to the ground loudly. George laughed a nervous laugh before passing out.

"Oh, George!" Nora said running over to help him.

Casey looked at Derek who was completely petrified. He did not move and acted though he was in a trance.

"Pregnant?" he asked slowly before he passed out too.

"Derek!" Casey said getting off her chair to help him. What did she just do?

**A/N-Kazam! Uber short but for good reason. I bet all of your jaws just dropped! Hahahaha! Mwahahahahaha! **


	27. Wow

**Wow**

Chapter 23

Derek slowly opened his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Casey hovering above him. He was laying on the couch in the living room. He groaned touching the side of his head.

"Where's my dad?" Derek asked out of breath shutting his eyes.

"He hit his head on the back of the chair so my mom took him to the ER." she said. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked. He slowly opened his eyes.

"I guess I should be asking you that question." he said after he opened his eyes. "When did you find out?" he asked.

"Derek, I-"

"We were being safe. Everytime." he said still trying to comprehend the news.

"Derek-" Casey said trying to speak.

"What are we going to do? We can't take care of a kid. Am I going to have to quit school?" he bombarded her with questions. "I'm not a…baby person. This is going to be impossible."

Casey's expression changed and mood deepened.

"Are you saying you don't want kids ever?" she asked. He saw her expression change from semi humored to depressed.

"I mean…maybe someday." he answered truthfully. "I've always taken care of Edwin and Marti and it was fine. But, this is me personally. As in my own kid. It's different." she nodded. "But, if this is happening…" he said thinking about his reply. "Then…I'm going to do whatever I need to do to make it work." Casey smiled warmly. "Another Venturi on the way…cool." he said becoming more interested as he thought about it. "A future hockey player, maybe a kickass musician." he said sitting up.

"So, you'd want to keep it?"

"Well, yeah." he said obviously. "I don't believe in orphaned kids singing 'The Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow' as they clean windows. Not unless there cleaning my windows."

She laughed at his bluntness.

A few seconds later, she got very serious and finally cracked the edd wide open. "Derek, I'm not pregnant." she said.

"What?" he was confused.

"I'm not pregnant. I said that so we wouldn't have to sign the divorce papers."

Derek shook his head trying to clear it as he sat all the way up.

"You're not pregnant?" he asked.

"No. I know that my mom would never ever disown us if she knew that a baby was involved."

He nodded as he understood why she lied.

"So, we're not having a baby?" he asked.

"No. No baby." she said. "See? Now you can breath." she got off the couch leaving him there to rest. He didn't exactly know what he was feeling. He was relieved that they wouldn't have to worry about a baby but a pang of disappointment actually rested in the pit of Derek's stomach. When he was thinking about the baby, he actually pictured him in a little hockey uniform. Playing for a good team like the Pittsburgh Penguins. He could have been the next Sidney Crosby. He would have named him Derek Jr. because of the egotistical male gene that told him to give the baby the precedent name of his father.

What if it had actually been a girl? Derrika Venturi. That's all Derek could think about as he lay in bed that night. Everyone went straight to bed when George got home from the ER. Including Derek and Casey; who did not want to talk to him.

Derek couldn't sleep as he thought about everything. So, he got out of bed and went to Casey's room. Lizzie was sleeping at a friend's house luckily so he just crept into the room unnoticed.

He climbed into her bed waking her up as he pulled the covers up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep." he said stealing one of her pillows. When he was situated, Casey closed her eyes and slowly started to fall back asleep. That was before Derek graced her with:

"Let's make a baby." he said kidding as he pulled her closer.

Her eyes shot open and she turned her body over to look at him.

"Do you have brain damage too?" she asked quietly.

"Hey, you're the one who wants to have 4 kids by 30."

"Yeah, and I'm 18 now. That's plenty of time, Derek." she said smiling humorously trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh, I get it. You just don't want my kids." he said acting like a child himself.

She turned the light on and sat up.

"You want to have a baby?" she asked with an interested smirk that showed a tint of humor. That's when she looked past his whole cold guy motif and saw the secret in his eyes.

"No." he said looking up at the ceiling with his arms under his head.

"Oh my God!…You do." she said very slowly; realization dawning upon her.

"No." he said unconvincingly.

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes! This isn't a personal attack but this…this right here is what's moving too fast." she said sitting up. She got up and stood away from the bed, her arms crossed.

"Your right, what was I thinking? Why the hell would I ever want to reproduce with you?" he asked angrily getting out of bed. "You are the most controlling person I have ever met." he said standing at the end of the bed. "This idea must have been a side effect from banging my head on the floor."

"Yeah, probably. But, what explains all the other damage before then?"

"Your annoying voice caused my brain to hemorrhage."

"Well, at least we know there's something in there!"

"Yeah, hopefully a mute button for your mouth!"

"You are so immature! You're like a big kid with a stick. You keep poking and poking someone until they want to snap you in half!"

"Like they could. And who do you think you are? You're the bratty little kid who steals everyone else's lollipops until you have the best one."

"That doesn't even make sense!" she said poking him in the chest. " Why don't you go play in the sandbox? If I'm lucky, you'll get eaten by a large sandworm!"

"You are such a bitch." he said coldly. "I'm pretty sure I know where your broom stick is." he said.

"Me too. But, I don't want it back, thanks. You can keep it." she said smirking.

"I think your wart is getting bigger."

"Is it? I call it Derek because it won't go away!" she said gritting her teeth as she poked him harder.

He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard; pulling her right into his arms. He attacked her mouth with his desperately wanting more. His tongue found it's way into her mouth and fought with hers. She kissed him back hungrily aware that the two were just fighting only a few seconds prior.

His hand moved from the back of her head to the side of face where he kissed her passionately, not caring if he was a bit too rough. Two hands holding her head in place was what kept her from falling to the ground. Her hands pressed against his hard chest as she was trapped in his grasp. Her hands left their trail as they slid down his stomach reaching the bottom of his shirt. They snuck underneath and slowly rode back up his stomach well aware of the muscled six-pack and the hot flesh below her fingertips.

His hands slid down till they were on the small of her back pulling her closer, making her dip somewhat backwards as he leant down and kissed her overpoweringly.

He pulled away breathing against her forehead as Casey's eyes stayed shut tight. She held on to him, her hands linking against his back.

"Is this how we solve all our problems?" she asked.

"It works for me." he replied.

"Were still not having a baby." she said.

He pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

"What are we going to do about our parents?" he asked.

Casey took a breath and started to brainstorm.

"We can just keep them believing it and then…when the time comes we can explain that this was the only direction we could go in. By then we won't need them to depend on."

Derek nodded understanding the plan.

"My dad is going to hate me." he said. "And who knows what he's told my mother." he said.

"Your dad could never hate you, Derek." she said reassuring.

"No…but I'm starting to hate him." he said.

"No, you're not." Casey said seeing right through him. "Everyone in this house is just having a hard time adapting…which makes me question when we're going to head back home."

"Tomorrow?" Derek asked climbing into bed with a smirk.

"No." she said following his lead. "I'll figure it out." she said.

She turned off the light and then realized something.

"Shouldn't you be in your own bed?" she asked.

"Are you seriously trying to kick me out?" he asked.

"Yes. Now shoo." she said.

"Yeah…I don't think so." he said pulling the covers all on his side on purpose making her fight for them back.

**XOXO**

"Wow." Sally said on the other end of the phone. "Your life sounds like a soap."

"Tell me about it." Casey said as she talked to her friend on the phone.

"It'll all sort itself out. Trust me."

"Thanks, Sally." she said.

"Anyway, we've talked about me for the past 45 minutes, how's the wedding planning going?"

"Um, it's going good-ish." she said. "Denny and I are having some differing issues." she said.

"I wanted a chocolate wedding cake but Denny's allergic to chocolate so we had this huge argument over what flavor we wanted. We've been arguing about every single thing possible but on the bright side…he is _very good _at making up." she said laughing along with Casey. "Case, I would really love your help picking out my bridesmaid's dresses. So, I'm flying to Ontario next week to look for some really nice ones. Do you think you could meet me at the shop?"

"Of course! I would love to help! It would get my mind on other things."

"Awe, thanks! My sister and mom are going too so that I have more than one opinion. I want to blow Denny away with everything especially my wedding dress."

"Sally, you're already going to do that. He loves you so much. I saw it when we visited you guys. When other people in the room know your heart is beating a million times a second there's no point in ever questioning it."

Sally sighed and smiled when she saw Denny walk into the apartment; just getting home from work. She rested her head against the doorframe and saw him smile when he saw her standing there.

"You're right. It's beating faster than a drum right now." she said. He kissed her on the cheek before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. "Oh, Casey. I forgot to tell you, Denny wants Derek to be the best man. You could check that over with him?"

"Oh, wow."

"It's just Denny doesn't have as many friends here as he has in Scotland and none of them can fly out for the wedding. Not to mention, Derek was there when he picked out the ring. So, it would mean a lot if he could be the best man."

"That's really nice of him."

Sally saw that the bathroom door was cracked and that the shower had started.

"Um, Casey could I call you back a little later?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." she said hanging up the phone before heading to the waterfall room.

**XOXO**

Casey needed to get out of her house before he head exploded. The air was just so toxic it was hard to think straight. George wouldn't speak a word to anybody, Nora kept busy with Evelyn and Edwin and Lizzie pretended as if they didn't know what was going on. Even Marti could tell that things weren't right. So, that's why Casey was filling her stress with shopping bags at the mall.

Few people actually understood the supremacy of a little fashion therapy. Only Rebecca Bloomwood could truly understand it's power. So, four cardigans, two pairs of jeans, and three pairs of shoes later, Casey could finally start to breath again. She drank her Starbucks coffee while window-shopping as she waited to go into a store that actually attracted her. She passed another window display before backtracking to stop and look at the most amazing purse she had ever seen. She touched the glass of the store, admiring the fine leather from afar.

"I'm pretty sure that it's not just for show." someone said next to her.

She turned her head and was happy with who she saw.

"Sam!" she hugged him and was relieved that he looked just as happy to see her.

"Hey. I didn't know you were back home. I mean I heard about your mom and the baby but I assumed you were only here for Christmas."

"Um, yeah. We've been staying longer than expected to help around the house and with the new baby. But, we're probably going back home in a few days."

"We?" he asked confused.

"Derek and I."

"Oh, right. You guys share an apartment near Queens."

"Yeah." she nodded friendly, not informing him on the details of the roomie relationship.

"I haven't really talked to Derek lately."

"What are you doing home from school?" she asked.

"My sister's getting married next week." Jeez! Was everybody getting married? "And my future brother-in-law seems to think I'm the perfect best man even though I've only talked to him twice." he said laughing at the strangeness.

"That's so funny because Sally is engaged too."

"Sally? As in Derek's Sally?"

Casey felt a pang of jealousy but ignored it. Sam didn't know any better.

"She's engaged to a really nice guy in Vancouver." she nodded casually as she informed him. "And, Derek is the best man for her fiancé."

"Ouch. Sounds like were both in this together." he said. "It must be weird going to your ex-girlfriend's wedding and actually being part of the party." he said. "Let alone Sally and Derek. I was almost positive he was going to follow her out to Vancouver and marry her there." _Punch! _"But, I guess things change."

Casey nodded dully thinking about what his words.

"So, I'll probably give him a call while he's still here. Say hi to your family for me. I should go." he waved to somebody behind her and smiled. Casey turned around and saw a girl walking towards him. "Hey." he said.

"Hi." she said sweetly. She looked at Casey friendly but curious.

"This is Casey. I'm friends with her and her step-brother Derek."

"Oh, right. Derek from your childhood." she said remembering old pictures she saw of the two of them playing on the playground. "It's nice to meet you." she said shaking Casey's hand.

"This is my girlfriend, Crystal."

"It's nice to meet you." she said.

"You too. Uh, I hate to break this up but Sam we need to meet my parents for lunch." she said trying to be polite.

"Yeah. Um, I'll see you later, Casey."

"Right. Bye, Sam." she said as the two walked away. She noticed Sam grab Crystal's hand romantically as they walked away. Sam was always a really great guy. She was happy to see that he found someone important to him.

But, now she had Sally on her mind and it wasn't just the wedding she was thinking about.

"No. I'm done over thinking things." she said to herself. She looked back at the purse in the store window and decided to give the fine leather piece some attention.

Hours later, Casey got home from the mall to find the house vacant.

"Where is everyone?" she asked setting her bags down.

"Dinner with the Johnson's…or the Dean's or some family." Derek said as he flipped channels.

"You didn't go?" she asked curious.

"Like I need any more family bonding? I don't think so." he said watching the television.

"I ran into Sam at the mall. He's back in town and wants to hang out before we head back to Queens."

"Cool." he said getting up. "I have a surprise for you." he said.

"What?" she asked with a playful smile.

He got up and dragged her from the living, through to the kitchen and out the back door.

Sitting in the backyard, was the cutest little dog she had ever seen.

"A dog?" she said surprised. "You got a dog? Where did you get a dog?"

"It was free from the guy up the street."

"Why did you get us a dog?" she said running over to pet it.

"Because I wanted to show you how responsible I could be."

"Why?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"For future reference." he said shrugging like he had a hidden innuendo.

"Future reference…?" She asked.

"All I'm saying is if I could handle a dog, I surely could handle a child."

"Derek! Babies are nothing like dogs!" she said laughing. "And I thought we were on the same page here? Why would we want to add another problem on top of our already growing one?" she asked. "I mean let alone that I'm pretty sure the world is going to end because you say you want to have kids like right this second, the fact that we're still in college and trying to set up our lives is already a good enough reason. Don't you think things are moving to fast? I mean we had a shotgun wedding only 4 months ago. It's like…you're a completely different person."

"I guess you're changing me." he said paying attention to all her expressions.

"You're not nearly as much f a jerk as you used to be that's for sure." she said laughing.

"Hey! I am still a jerk!" he said taking offence.

"Fine. But, telling me you want such a whimsical and spontaneous life is kind of unlike you."

"Spontaneous if fun."

"Derek, I know you want to piss your dad off. I know that this is what it's about. But, trying to do the most extreme things isn't going to impress him or make him angry. At some point, he's just going to ignore it and move on with the kids who are still under his roof."

He realized that she was…probably right.

"We don't need to rush into anything. Because…I'm not going anywhere."

He let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was keeping.

"Huh." he said.

"What?"

"What the hell was I thinking?" he asked. "Was I brainwashed or something? Everything I've been saying for the past few days has been so…not me." he said looking at her. "And, I think it's your fault."

"Me?" she asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. Like, everything else." he said like the classic Derek she knew.

"Derek, I hope this dog gets fond of you very quickly because he's the only thing you're getting close to tonight." she said with a smirk as she handed him the small dog and walked passed him, into the house.

**A/N- I'm sorry. I would like to buy each of you a piece of pie to thank you for not killing me yet. Review? BTW, if you can't catch up on my biasness for the Pittsburgh Penguins I should highlight it. Haha. Big Pens fan here and I'm praying they win the Stanley Cup back to back. 2009 Champs Baby! Anyway, leave a review and please don't diss my team in the process. **

**P.S.-I'm trying so hard to keep them in character while all this stuff is happening. So, try your hardest to picture these situations. Even if you have to change a few things around in your mind, that's fine. Just keep reading! Haha. **


	28. Please Understand

Hey! Guys I am so beyond sorry that I haven't updated recently. I've been SO busy! My high school graduation is next week and I'm so excited but busy at the same time. I have the chapter written, I just need to type it and upload it. So, please be patient. I will try to do that within today and tomorrow. But, please cut me a break because of all this crazy stuff I've been up to. ALSO, I got a job and that also consumes lots of my time. Thanks for understanding!


End file.
